Meus Contraho
by chrysalise
Summary: Traduction du recueil d'OS de CURIOSITYKILS. Drago amoureux. Drago malheureux. Dark Drago... Voici une multitude de petites histoires sur la vie du couple Drago/Hermione.
1. Père Noël

**Bonjour,**

**Je connais les fanfictions depuis pas mal de temps maintenant, mais je n'ai jamais pour l'instant dépassé le stade de lectrice passive. Voilà qui est terminé, j'ai décidé d'apporter ma contribution, enfin jusqu'à un certain point. La traduction.**

**Avant toutes choses, je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas une traductrice professionnelle, mais juste quelqu'un qui comprends un peu l'anglais et qui souhaite partager avec les lecteurs français les histoires qui lui a plu. Donc pour les plus pointilleux, ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de parfait, loin de là, mais le sens y est et c'est bien le principal.**

**Mon couple chouchou (comme beaucoup il me semble) est le duo Hermione/Drago (*soupire*) Et oui, le mauvais garçon qui tombe amoureux de la jolie héroïne ça fait peut être cliché mais ça fait aussi craquer.**

**L'histoire initiale est un recueil d'OS écrit par **Curiositykils **à qui je remercie d'avoir accepter ma proposition de traduction. J'ai sélectionné mes histoires favorites que je vais retranscrire en français au fur et à mesure. Pour les « rated », je me contente d'appliquer ceux décidés par l'auteur.**

**Noël oblige, je commence par vous poster une OS toute mignonne qui se passe pendant le réveillon de Noël. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et j'aimerais bien que vous me laissiez un petit (ou grand pour les plus courageux) message. Si vous ne le faites pas pour moi, faites le au moins pour l'auteur ça lui fera plaisir.**

**A très bientôt pour la prochaine OS et bonne lecture !**

**ooo  
**

**Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter appartient à **J.K. Rowlings** et « Meus Contraho » appartient à **Curiositykils**, je ne suis que la traductrice.**

**Titre original : **Santa Claus

**Rated : K**

**ooo  
**

**Père Noël**

C'était la nuit du réveillon de Noël et contrairement aux poèmes moldus, tout n'était pas calme dans la maison des Malfoy.

Hermione se retournait dans le lit qu'elle partageait avec son mari et son bras en recherchait la chaleur.

Quand sa paume rencontra les draps froids, ses yeux s'entrouvrirent minutieusement.

Quand elle remarqua que son mari n'était en réalité pas au lit, ses yeux s'ouvrirent complètement et elle tapota le tissu afin d'en retirer les poussières granuleuses.

Se redressant sur une main, elle s'immobilisa et attendit. Après dix secondes de silence, elle réalisa que Drago n'était pas dans la salle de bain, ni quelque part à proximité.

Avec un froncement de sourcil, elle repoussa de son corps les couvertures vertes à l'effigie de Serpentard (après tant d'années, elle avait appris à choisir ses batailles) et glissa son pied sur le sol en bois froid.

Pendant un bref instant, elle s'interrogea de savoir si elle voulait vraiment quitter la semi chaleur et le confort de son lit mais sa vive curiosité l'emporta finalement.

Glissant ses pieds dans ses pantoufles, elle frissonna avant de commencer ses recherches.

Après un arrêt rapide et un coup d'œil furtif dans la chambre de Holly, elle sourit au son de sa fille endormi.

Ils avaient passé la journée chez les parents d'Hermione et Holly, après avoir tout appris sur le Père Noël par ses grands-parents maternels, avait juré de rester éveillé toute la nuit dans l'espoir d'avoir une conversation avec cet homme mythique.

Ou selon les propos de Holly lui demander « Comment avait-il réussi à circuler aux travers des lois sorcières et à effectuer un sortilège pour faire voler ses huit rennes ?»

Hermione souriait de sa nature curieuse, quelque chose qu'elle avait définitivement héritée de sa mère.

Ce n'était que justice. Après tout, physiquement elle avait tout pris de Drago à 100%, jusqu'à ses soyeux cheveux clairs et ses yeux d'acier. Hermione était vraiment fière qu'elle ait sa personnalité.

Sortant de ses songes, Hermione se redressa du montant de la porte et la ferma silencieusement.

Un peu partout autour d'elle, elle fit un tour rapide de l'étage supérieur et n'aperçut aucune lumière venant des nombreuses portes closes.

Se dirigeant vers les escaliers, elle sautilla légèrement en descendant la spirale.

Alors qu'elle avançait davantage vers le bas, elle vit et entendit le feu de cheminée provenant du salon.

Elle se dirigea à l'intérieur pour y trouver son mari assis directement devant l'âtre, bras croisés, baguette en main, regardant au travers des flammes avec détermination.

« Drago ? » murmura calmement Hermione pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Drago tourna la tête et sourit quand il l'aperçut.

Accueilli par ce sourire bienveillant, elle se déplaça jusqu'à se trouver derrière lui et se pencha pour l'étreindre. Drago caressa ses bras qui entouraient ses épaules.

Enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou, elle respira son onctueuse odeur et soupira avec lassitude. « Que fais-tu ? », demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

« Je l'attends », répondit-il.

Hermione fronça les sourcils mystérieusement. « Attendre qui ? »

« Le Père Noël »

Hermione se redressa si vite par surprise que ses bras s'arrachèrent de leur étreinte. « Le Père Noël ? », répéta-t-elle comme si elle l'avait mal entendu.

« Ouais. Si un étranger croit qu'il va pouvoir entrer dans mon manoir et se faufiler pendant la nuit, alors il va avoir une belle surprise. »

Hermione luttait afin de contrôler le rire qui naissait dans sa gorge. « Quoi ? »

Drago ignora sa question et continua de parler. « Non seulement ça, mais _manger_ mes cookies » Il protestait comme un petit garçon.

Hermione saisit l'assiette de cookies et le verre de lait que Holly avait laissé sur le manteau de cheminée et qui étaient maintenant aux pieds de Drago à moitié mangé et bu.

Souriant de nouveau, elle marcha jusqu'à se trouver devant lui et s'installa de part et d'autre de ses genoux.

Les bras de Drago l'enserrèrent et elle glissa contre les courbes de son corps. Elle s'installa confortablement dans sa chaleur avant de lui poser la prochaine question.

« Donc, qu'as-tu prévu de faire exactement quand tu te retrouveras face à face avec lui ? », lui demanda-t-elle avec amusement.

Drago lui répondit d'un ton sérieux. « J'ai renfoncé les protections contre les étrangers et ai considéré de couper le réseau de cheminée mais en ai décidé autrement. »

« Oh », dit-elle légèrement.

« Hum. Je ne peux pas croire que personne ne l'ait arrêté avant aujourd'hui. Il devrait être à Azkaban pour toutes les intrusions par effraction qu'il a faites. Sans mentionner l'utilisation illicite du réseau de cheminée »

Hermione ne pouvait empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres et dans un effort de le cacher elle enfuit une nouvelle fois son nez dans le cou de Drago.

Après s'être ressaisi, elle déplaça sa tête et la reposa contre son épaule. « Donc, tu vas attendre toute la nuit », demanda-t-elle.

Drago murmura positivement.

Hermione n'arrivait à croire la situation dans laquelle elle était. Son très adulte de mari était assis devant la cheminée attendant que le Père Noël franchisse le réseau afin qu'il puisse l'envoyer directement à Azkaban.

_Seulement cet homme_, pensait-elle tendrement.

Pour une quelconque raison, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots pour lui dire la vérité à propos de ce soi-disant intrus, au lieu de ça elle resta silencieuse.

« L'as-tu déjà rencontré ? », lui demanda soudainement Drago.

Hermione repensa à son enfance et aux différents Noëls auxquels son père s'était déguisé pour son innocent plaisir. « Oui », répondit-elle honnêtement.

« A quoi ressemble-t-il ? »

« Plus ou moins comme mon père », sourit-elle. « Avec seulement un peu plus de poids et une longue barbe »

« Comme Dumbledore ? », dit-il dans un ton exposé.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione ne put empêcher son rire d'éclater.

Drago haussa les épaules et emporta Hermione dans son mouvement. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? », demanda-t-il. « Ça ressemble à un tour à la Dumbledore. Un sortilège d'engorgement et quelques gallions douteux dans les mains d'un vieillard du Département des Transports Magiques et il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut. L'homme échappe à toutes les situations. »

Hermione secoua simplement la tête et se cala de nouveau dans ses bras.

Cinq minutes silencieuses plus tard, l'esprit d'Hermione commençait à basculer dans un état qu'elle associait au début du sommeil.

Etirant ses membres dans le but de la garder éveille et sans s'arrêter jusqu'à ce que son dos craque de manière satisfaisante, elle se leva et tendit un bras vers Drago.

« Viens au lit », lui dit-elle.

Drago la regarda avec des yeux surpris. « Hermione je dois rester éveillé, sinon Dumbeldore va entrer furtivement »

Hermione agita la tête avant de trouver une solution. Accédant à la baguette qui était dans la main de Drago, elle envouta la chaise dans laquelle il était assis en une réplique de leur lit.

Après s'être rééquilibré, Drago se déplaça vers l'arrière et Hermione glissa sous les couvertures à ses côtés.

L'attirant davantage dans ses bras, il ajusta son corps contre le sien reposant sa tête contre son épaule afin qu'il puisse encore avoir un vue claire de la cheminée.

Ensemble, ils attendaient silencieusement que le Père Noël/Dumbledore fasse son apparition.

**ooo**

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain au son des légers ronflements de Drago à côté d'elle.

Quand elle regarda autour d'elle, cela lui prit un moment pour se rappeler pourquoi ils étaient dans le salon.

Tournant sa tête, elle regarda Drago et gloussa.

Elle ne se fera jamais à l'image d'un Drago Malfoy non moins parfaitement soigné le matin. Ses cheveux qui partaient dans toutes les directions étaient toujours un portait qui accueillait Hermione dans un bon jour.

Hermione se rappelait encore le temps où ils venaient d'emménager ensemble pour la première fois. Drago se faufilait hors du lit le matin avant qu'elle ne se réveille afin de prendre une douche et de se brosser les dents pour ensuite se glisser de nouveau dans le lit.

Merlin interdit quiconque qui doit voir un Drago Malfoy négligé.

Un bruissement léger attira son attention et Hermione remua afin de pouvoir inspecter la pièce d'à côté d'où provenait le son.

Sous un sapin richement décoré de vingt pieds de long, était assise Holly qui déchirait cadeau après cadeau, les yeux momentanément éclairés de plaisir avant de se diriger vers le présent suivant.

Merlin, Hermione se rappelait ce que c'était de se réveiller tôt un matin de Noël.

Voyant qu'il était sept heures trente et donc pas trop tôt, Hermione décida de réveiller Drago.

Doucement, elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éveille.

Elle vit la confusion dans ses yeux quant au lieu où ils se trouvaient avant que la réalisation ne vienne le percuter et qu'il se redressa directement sur le lit.

« Bonjour », dit Hermione.

Frottant ses yeux, Drago regarda autour de lui de manière agité avant de grogner bruyamment et de retomber sur les oreillers. « Je me suis endormi ? »

« Ouaip », railla Hermione.

« Par l'Enfer. Maintenant je vais devoir attendre jusqu'à l'année prochaine pour l'attraper », se plaignit-il.

Hermione sourit avant de s'allonger à ses côtés. « Désolé »

Drago enfouit simplement sa tête dans son cou.

Hermione caressa son dos. « Côté positif. C'est le matin de Noël », dit-elle espérant l'attirer de nouveau dans la bonne humeur.

Ça marchait.

Drago bougea la tête et la regarda, un sourire s'étirant le long de son visage. « Et où sont mes cadeaux ? », demanda-t-il gentiment, un regard vraiment familier apparaissant dans ses yeux.

Avant qu'elle ne réalise ce qu'il se passait, Drago s'était glissé sur elle. Il la regardait avec des yeux brillants.

Hermione rigola. « Holly est dans la pièce d'à côté déjà en train d'ouvrir ses cadeaux »

Drago sembla délibérer pendant un moment avant d'arriver à un résultat. « Elle ne va pas nous déranger ? », dit-il incertain.

Hermione haussa un sourcil à ses mots et n'eut rien à ajouter. Sa fille le fit pour elle.

Holly arriva dans le salon en courant et grimpa dans le lit. « Maman, Papa. Regardez mon nouveau Boursouflet. Il est rose avec des tâches bleues » Elle agita la créature devant le visage d'Hermione.

Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse feindre des « ooh » et des « aah » devant les cadeaux qu'elle avait acheté pas plus tard que deux jours auparavant, Holly se tourna vers son père. « Papa, descend de sur maman. Elle ne peut pas voir », dit-elle d'un ton innocent.

Drago pleurnicha mais accéda à la commande de Holly.

« Comment dois-je l'appeler maman ? », demanda-t-elle à Hermione.

« Que dirais-tu d'Albie, comme ton grand oncle Dumbledore », suggéra-t-elle malicieusement.

A côté d'elle, elle sentit Drago se raidir.

Holly hocha la tête avec enthousiasme avant de retourner dans la pièce d'à côté afin de chercher les prochains cadeaux à montrer à ses parents.

« Tu as fais ça intentionnellement », accusa Drago.

« En effet », répondit honnêtement Hermione.

« J'aurais ma revanche plus tard », jura-t-il.

Hermione rit. « Promis ? »

Drago sourit largement avant de baisser la tête et de sceller ses lèvres aux siennes.

« Joyeux Noël Hermione »

« Joyeux Noël Drago »

« Papa ! Descends de sur maman ! »


	2. Veux tu m'épouser?

**Bonjour,**

**Avant toute chose je voulais vous souhaiter à tous une très bonne année 2011, qu'elle vous apporte plein de bonheur et toutes les choses que vous désirez.**

**Me voilà donc de retour avec une nouvelle OS. Aussi légère que la première, j'espère qu'elle satisfera ceux qui aiment les jolies petites histoires avec Drago et Hermione. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont aimé et me l'on fait savoir. C'est très motivant.**

**Pour l'OS suivante, elle est en cours de traduction. Elle est plus longue donc me prend un peu plus de temps, mais j'ai l'espoir de vous la livrer assez rapidement. Je ne me fixe pas de date précise pour poster mais je vais essayer que ce soit assez régulier.**

**Bonne lecture et à très bientôt.**

**ooo**

**Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter appartient à **J.K. Rowlings** et « Meus Contraho » appartient à **Curiositykils**, je ne suis que la traductrice.**

**Titre original : **Will you marry me ?

**Rated : T**

**ooo **

**Veux-tu m'épouser ?**

_Date et heure : 17 mai 2010, 12h47_

_Participants à la conversation : Drago Malfoy et Narcissa Malfoy_

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? » Drago finissait son discours et attendait toutes remarques que sa mère pouvait lui faire.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle haleta dans un long souffle d'air.

Les yeux de Drago s'élargirent d'anticipation.

La bouche de Narcissa s'ouvrit… et elle fondit en larmes.

« Oh Drago… », sanglota-t-elle.

Depuis sa position à genoux sur le sol et la tête de sa mère maintenant complètement recouverte de ses mains, Drago était incapable de déterminer s'il s'agissait de larmes de joie ou de tristesse.

« Mère ? », demanda-t-il prudemment.

« Mon bébé va se marier », cria-t-elle d'une voix enrouée avant de porter ses mains en coupe sur les joues de Drago.

« Oui, mais qu'est ce que tu en penses ? C'était bien ? », lui demanda-t-il.

Il fut soudain entrainé vers l'avant alors que sa mère tirait brusquement par le col de sa robe dans le but de le serrer dans ses bras.

« Mon bébé va se marier », sanglota-t-elle contre son cou.

Drago soupira avant de l'entourer de ses bras pour lui caresser le dos.

_Résultat de la conversation : 5/10_

**ooo**

_Date et heure : 18 mai 2010, 09h03_

_Participants à la conversation : Drago Malfoy et Lucius Malfoy_

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? » Drago finissait son discours et attendait les remarques que son père pouvait lui faire.

Seulement, il ne semblait pas être très avenant. Lucius le regardait avec une expression absente.

Drago remua inconfortablement.

« Tu as prévu de la demander en mariage ? », demanda-t-il.

« Oui »

« Et tu es venu me demander des conseils ? »

« Oui »

« C'est la première fois que tu viens me voir pour avoir des conseils depuis la fin de la guerre », dit-il.

« J'en suis conscient »

Lucius semblait délibérer pendant un moment. « Je pense que tu prends la bonne décision »

Et c'était tout. Lucius retourna à son travail.

Drago soupira avant de se relever et de sortir du bureau de son père.

_Résultat de la conversation : 5/10_

**ooo**

_Date et heure : 19 mai 2010, 23h11_

_Participants à la conversation : Drago Malfoy et Blaise Zabini_

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? » Drago finissait son discours et attendait toutes remarques que son meilleur ami pouvait faire.

Blaise ouvrit la bouche puis tomba aussitôt sur le sol, rigolant de manière hystérique.

« Tu vas lui demander de t'épouser ? », réussit-il à étouffer.

Drago haussa un sourcil d'agacement. « Oui »

Plus de rire. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je verrais le jour où Drago Malfoy aurait recours au mariage pour faire passer une sorcière à la casserole.

« Je vois que tu sors toujours avec l'amie moldue d'Hermione », dit Drago en référence à l'expression moldue.

Cela eut le don de faire taire Blaise qui se releva, un air sérieux sur le visage. « On ne sort pas ensemble. Je ne sors avec personne. J'ai des accords exclusifs mutuels avec des femmes, qui satisfaits à la fois mes besoins et les leurs »

Drago grogna. « Peut-on en revenir à la question en cours ? La fête de fiançailles est dans deux jours et je ne lui ai toujours pas proposé », dit-il impatient.

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de Blaise avant qu'il n'abandonna tout faux-semblant et que le fou rire hystérique le gagna de nouveau. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé que verrais ce jour. Wow, tu dois vraiment être en manque »

Drago serra les dents. « Je ne fais pas ça pour pousser Hermione à faire l'amour avec moi. Ce n'est plus d'actualité »

Blaise arrêta de rire et fronça les sourcils. « Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi lui demandes-tu de t'épouser si elle couche déjà avec toi ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton perplexe.

Drago soupira et secoua la tête avant de transplaner.

_Résultat de la conversation : 3/10_

**ooo**

_Date et heure : 20 mai 2010, 18h43_

_Participants à la conversation : Drago Malfoy, Theodore Nott et Gregory Goyle_

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? » Drago finissait son discours et attendait toutes remarques que ses amis pouvaient lui faire.

Deux pairs d'yeux le regardèrent en retour. Une pensive et l'autre absente.

« Tu es conscient que depuis la fin de la guerre, le nombre de demandes de divorce en cours au Ministère est à un niveau record. Considérant que les données sont cependant faussées par la majorité des cas étant de vieux mariages de Sang-Pur, les divorces où les conjoints se sont mariés après la guerre ont vu une augmentation constante » Théo s'arrêta afin de reprendre son souffle.

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour intervenir rapidement, mais Théo recommença à parler.

« Maintenant, il y a eu des preuves que cela était dû au nombre important de mariages qui ont eu lieu les mois suivant la fin de la guerre. Cela découle bien sûr de la théorie de survie de Harringboil qui stipulait que les individus étaient tellement affectés par la mort et la dépravation générale dont ils avaient été témoins, qu'ils avaient saisi la première personne qu'ils avaient vu et l'avait épousé dans l'idée de vivre chaque jour comme le dernier et d'obtenir ainsi un certain confort au lendemain de la guerre »

Theo prit le temps de prendre une autre légère respiration, et cette fois, Drago était tellement occupé à deviner comment son ami avait pu parler depuis si longtemps sans s'arrêter, qu'il se contenta de hocher la tête faiblement.

« Maintenant, étant donné que toi et Hermione Granger vo- »

« Hermione Granger ? », demande-t-il à Théo.

Théo haussa un sourcil devant cette interruption avant de répondre. « Hermione Granger et moi avons seulement fait connaissance de manière formelle à trois reprises durant la période où tu la fréquentais. Il s'agit d'un temps trop court pour que je l'appelle par son prénom de manière amicale. Cela impliquerait un caractère informel de notre relation que nous n'avons pas, et par conséquent se référer à elle en tant qu'Hermione serait complètement grossier »

« Je ne pense pas que ça la dérangerait que tu l'appelles Hermione », dit Drago.

« Moi ça me dérange », répliqua Théo d'un ton sérieux.

« Désolé, tu disais ? », dit-Drago.

« Oui. Étant donné que toi et Hermione Granger vous fréquentaient depuis une longue période, je pense que la théorie de survie de Harringboil ne s'applique pas à vous. Cependant, je sens que je dois t'avertir que les mariages entre Sang-Pur et Né-Moldu ont un très faible taux de survie.

Drago digéra le chaudron d'informations que Théo venait juste de lui servir. Sa tête commençait à bourdonner de confusion. D'un air hébété, il se tourna vers Greg. « Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? »

Greg leva les yeux de son assiette de nourriture. « Elle sait cuisiner ? », déclara-t-il.

« Euh, oui. » répondit Drago.

« C'est une bonne chose » Il recommença à manger.

Et c'était tout.

_Résultat de la conversation : 2/10_

**ooo**

_Date et heure : 21 mai 2010, 19h57_

_Participants à la conversation : Drago Malfoy et Harry Potter_

« Maintenant tu comprends que tu es mon dernier recours, n'est-ce pas ? », dit Drago à Harry de manière urgente.

Derrière ses lunettes rondes, il vit Potter lui donner un regard confus.

« De quoi parles-tu ? », demanda-t-il à Drago.

Drago se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre. « J'ai besoin de pratiquer quelque chose sur toi »

« Quoi ? », dit Harry d'une voix prudente.

« Rien de drôle. C'est… Je n'ai pas encore eu tout à fait le temps de faire ma demande à Hermione »

« Quoi ? Nous sommes à votre fête de fiançailles »

« Je suis conscient de ce points particulier Potter. Je veux juste… J'ai besoin de faire ça bien, ok. J'ai besoin de quelques conseils »

« N'as-tu pas de meilleures personnes à qui demander des conseils », demanda Harry mal à l'aise.

« Non. Tu es la seule personne qui reste », interrompit brusquement Drago.

Harry soupira. « Bon, très bien. Qu'est ce que tu as jusque là ? »

Drago sourit avant d'inspecter sa robe et d'en sortir un petit écrin. S'abaissant sur un genou, il ouvrit la boite et la tendit devant lui.

« Hermione. J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que je t'ai aimé depuis le premier moment où je t'ai vu, mais malheureusement j'étais un parfait idiot. Je te jetais des sorts et te maudissais… »

« Ce n'est pas un bon début », interrompit Harry.

« Pourquoi pas ? », demanda Drago.

« Tu veux vraiment mettre en avant dans ta demande la manière dont tu l'a traité comme de la merde quand elle était plus jeune. Tu lui demandes de passer le reste de sa vie avec toi. Tu le réalises, n'est-ce pas ? »

Drago glissa une main dans ses cheveux. « Ok. Reprenons juste du début » Il tendit la bague de nouveau devant lui.

« Je t'aim- »

La porte s'ouvrit et il se figea. A la fois sa tête et celle de Harry pivotèrent vers Hermione alors qu'elle les regardait tous les deux avec un sourire grandissant sur son visage choqué.

« Oh, je suis désolée. Je vais vous laisser à vos affaire les deux tourtereaux », dit-elle tandis qu'elle retenait son rire et qu'elle fermait la porte.

Drago se redressa immédiatement. De son côté, Harry bafouillait sans grande éloquence.

Merde !

_Résultat de la conversation : 0/10_

**ooo**

_Date et heure : 21 mai 2010, 00h52_

_Participants à la conversation : Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger_

« Hermione », chuchota Drago.

« Quoi ? », murmura-t-elle d'un air endormi contre son torse.

« Tu es en train de dormir ? », demanda-t-il.

« J'étais », répondit-elle.

« Désolé », dit-il honteusement.

« Ce n'est pas grave »

« Je t'aime »

Hermione blottit davantage sa tête contre son torse et il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire. « Je t'aime aussi »

Il patienta un petit moment. « Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Il attendit tendu sa réponse.

« Oui », chuchota-t-elle en retour.

Et c'était tout.

_Résultat de la conversation : 10/10_


	3. Les roses sont rouges?

**Bonjour,**

**Me voici de retour avec la troisième traduction que je vous propose. Plus longue elle pourrait plaire à ceux qui aiment les histoires un peu plus construite. J'aime beaucoup comment l'auteure a amené les choses avec la symbolique des roses, mais je vous laisse découvrir tout ça. Elle a par ailleurs choisi un rated T pour OS. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit vraiment nécessaire, mais je tenais quand même à vous prévenir.**

**Personnellement, je suis un peu moins satisfaite de ma traduction. Je la trouve un peu moins précise. J'ai beaucoup hésité, surtout pour certains termes techniques. Je pense que ça reste néanmoins assez cohérent.**

**Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont témoigné leur soutien en me laissant un petit mot, c'est toujours très encourageant. **

**La prochaine publication devrait arriver la semaine prochaine et n'aura rien à voir avec les précédentes. Alors, gardez l'œil ouvert !**

**A bientôt et très bonne lecture.**

**ooo**

**Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter appartient à **J.K. Rowlings** et « Meus Contraho » appartient à **Curiositykils**, je ne suis que la traductrice.**

**Titre original : **Roses are red ?

**Rated : T**

**ooo**

**Les roses sont rouges ?**

Hermione soupirait alors qu'elle entrait dans l'ascenseur du Ministère de la Magie. Appuyant sur le bouton du niveau 5, elle souffla de nouveau tandis qu'elle intercepta un autre regard de sympathie. Souriant au destinataire, elle s'enfonça dans la foule qui montait dans l'ascenseur après elle. Retenant son souffle jusqu'à la fermeture des portes, elle s'autorisa finalement à se relaxer un petit peu avant de laisser échapper une légère bouffée d'air.

Merci Merlin, elle allait avoir une pause.

Elle savait que se serait… difficile une fois que tout le monde aurait découvert ce qu'il s'était passé, mais c'était complètement ridicule. Des gens à qui elle n'avait jamais parlé ou même jamais vu de sa vie lui envoyaient des sourires de soutien.

Cela l'ennuyait beaucoup pour deux raisons.

D'abord, elle ne voulait de la pitié de personne.

Ensuite, elle se sentait horriblement coupable. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du être plus triste ou en colère de la situation dans laquelle elle était, mais tout ce qu'elle ressentait en réalité était… du soulagement. Ce n'était définitivement pas le bon sentiment à ressentir, et voir tous ces regards de compassion lui rappelait seulement les faits.

Avant qu'elle ne le souhaite, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit de nouveau. Niveau 5. Retenir son souffle. Contrôle. Sourire. Contrôlé. Marche sexy qu'elle avait passé la matinée à perfectionner. Maitrisée. C'était avec la tête bien haute qu'elle sortit de l'ascenseur.

Alors qu'elle passait devant les différents postes du bureau des Aurors, elle garda ses yeux fixés sur son bureau, ignorant les inhabituels silences qui avaient frappé ses collègues tandis qu'elle émergeait de l'ascenseur.

Douze pas plus tard et un brusque détour pour éviter Harry (elle l'affrontera plus tard – elle ne pouvait pas pour l'instant) elle atteint finalement son bureau. Ses yeux tombèrent directement sur la rose innocemment déposée au-dessus de ses dossiers.

Posant son sac dans le dernier tiroir de son bureau, le regard toujours suspicieusement fixé sur la rose, elle la toucha prudemment avec sa baguette.

Onze secondes plus tard, et quand elle fut convaincue que la fleur ne détenait aucun mauvais sort qui pourrait la nuire, elle attrapa la tige déchu avec précaution et la tourna entre ses doigts.

Une rose. Une rose, rose clair. Sa douce fragrance flotta en direction du nez d'Hermione qui la respira profondément. Une seconde plus tard, elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait toujours pas de qui elle venait. Regardant de nouveau au-dessus des dossiers à la recherche d'un mot quelconque, elle fut déçue quand elle ne trouva rien.

Sourcils froncés, elle leva la tête et regarda aux alentours. Le léger boucan qui était représentatif du département dans lequel elle travaillait depuis des années était revenu et les gens s'affairaient, accomplissant leurs activités habituelles. Il n'y avait personne qui attendait ou la regardait.

C'était probablement Harry. Il avait certainement été poussé par Pansy. C'était le genre de chose que Pansy ferait. Secouant la tête aux pitreries de son ami, mais secrètement ravie de ses attentions, elle la renifla de nouveau.

Elle fut tirée de ses rêveries quand un rapport claqua devant elle. Levant les yeux, elle rencontra le regard d'acier de son blondinet de collègue.

« Si tu as fini de rêver éveillé, je te suggère de te mettre au travail avant que Kingsley ne t'attrape »

Hermione sourit à ces mots. C'était typiquement du Drago Malfoy que d'ignorer les ragots de bureau et d'aller de l'avant. Hochant la tête de reconnaissance, elle regarda le rapport qu'il avait laissé tomber devant elle.

« Jolie fleur », l'entendit dire Hermione. Quand elle releva les yeux il s'éloignait déjà.

Hermione le regardait se rendre à son propre bureau, les Agents de Terrains, avant de prendre le livre qu'elle était en train de lire et de remplacer le marque-page par la rose.

Souriante, elle referma le livre et se mit au travail.

_**Une rose, rose clair représente « la sympathie »**_

« Nos Agents de Terrains ont tous été briefés sur les dernières nouvelles. Ces derniers temps, les principaux suspects ont effectué des acticités inhabituelles. Nos Profilers ont déterminé qu'ils allaient faire leur coup dans les mois à venir. Cela veut dire que nous devons mettre en place un plan approprié afin qu'ils soient démasqués et que nous puissions les arrêter. J'espère que vous et vos équipes seront en mesure d'imaginer quelque chose d'adéquat ? », demanda Kingsley.

Hermione leva la tête du carnet dans lequel elle gribouillait. Elle rencontra le regard de Kingsley et approuva une fois de la tête.

Kingsley lui adressa un petit sourire avant de reprendre les traits du masque du chef du Départements des Aurors.

« Je ne veux pas encore arrêter la surveillance des autres groupes suspects. Il y a des risques qu'ils soient impliqués. Auror Malfoy, je réaffecte votre équipe au groupe B. En dehors du groupe A, ils sont ceux qui ont le plus à gagner de l'attaque. Jusqu'ici nous avons découvert que trois de leurs membres ont des parents à Azkaban. Auror Rookwood, puisque vous êtes le membre de l'équipe le plus récent ayant un parent à Azkaban, vous irez en infiltration. Voyez Auror Granger pour une histoire crédible. »

Hermione dévia son regard vers William Rookwook qui lui donna un petit sourire qu'elle lui retourna, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Malfoy. Elle le vit fixant William avec un air indescriptible sur le visage avant que ses yeux ne rencontrent les siens. Hermione maintint son regard quelques secondes de plus avant de baisser les yeux.

« Bon, je crois que c'est tout pour l'instant », finissait Kingsley.

Hermione rangea sa plume avant de se lever et de rassembler ses papiers. Elle effectua la tâche doucement n'ayant pas envie de faire partie de la foule qui était coincée à essayer de sortir par la porte.

« Hey, est-ce que tu as une minute ? », demanda Harry.

Hermione leva les yeux et rencontra son regard émeraude. Elle avait essayé de l'éviter ces derniers jours mais apparemment sa chance l'avait finalement abandonné. Zut ! Elle aurait mieux fait de prendre place dans la foule.

Réalisant qu'elle n'avait aucune échappatoire, elle acquiesça faiblement.

« Ecoute Mione. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'avais jamais l'intention de te blesser », plaida-t-il.

« Je sais. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, c'est juste que… Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit quand tu l'as su ? Pourquoi avoir continué à me mentir ? »

« Je suis désolé. Je sais que c'était la mauvaise chose à faire, c'est juste que… Je ne pouvais pas croire ce qui était en train de se passer. Je veux dire, tout le monde pensait que toi et Ron étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Je n'y croyais pas quand j'ai vu Ron et Lavande ensemble. Il m'avait dit qu'il te le dirait et je l'ai cru. »

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire donc à la place ne dit rien. Elle entendit Harry prendre une autre inspiration.

« Est-ce que tu viens ce soir ? », demanda-t-il.

Hermione le regarda. « Tu es fou ? J'avoue ne pas être complètement bouleversée par la situation, mais il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser, comme diner avec mon ex petit-ami et la fille avec laquelle il trichait derrière mon dos. J'ai découvert leur relation depuis seulement quelques jours »

« Molly veut que tu viennes »

« Se serait trop bizarre »

« Se serait étrange que tu ne sois pas là. Les Weasley sont aussi ta famille. Tu leur manques »

Hermione soupira. « Je sais. Ils me manquent aussi »

« Donc tu viens. S'il te plait. Montre à Ron et Lavande que ça ne t'atteint pas »

Hermione savait qu'Harry n'abandonnerait pas. Il pouvait être étonnement têtu quand il le voulait.

« Ok, je viendrais. Mais si c'est trop bizarre, alors je partirai plus tôt. Et tu dois me promettre de confirmer mon histoire comme quoi je ne me sentirai pas bien »

« Marché conclu », sourit Harry. « Je te vois plus tard », dit-il avant de partir.

Hermione hocha la tête avant de ramasser hâtivement le reste de ses papiers. Elle sortit de la salle de réunion et tourna à gauche sans regarder où elle allait.

Elle réussit tout juste à s'arrêter avant de cogner dans quelqu'un.

« Oh Malfoy ! Je ne t'avais pas vu », haleta Hermione. Depuis combien de temps se tenait-il ici ?

« Je voulais savoir quand tu serais libre pour que nous établissions la couverture de William », dit-il.

« Oh. Et bien j'ai juste besoin de vérifier quelque chose avec le service de Profilage et après je serais disponible si tu veux »

Drago acquiesça. « Je vais chercher William et viendrais te trouver. Laisse-nous dix minutes »

Hermione hocha la tête avant de tracer son chemin vers le bureau des Profilers.

Après avoir doublement vérifié les faits grâce auxquels les suspects du groupe B seraient susceptibles de croire en la couverture de William, Hermione se dirigea vers son bureau.

Une autre rose était là pour l'accueillir. Quoi ? Regardant autour d'elle, elle ne vit toujours personne trainer à proximité. Effectuant rapidement ces contrôles, elle ramassa la rose. L'odeur était juste aussi douce que la première qu'elle avait reçu cinq jours plus tôt. La seule différence était la couleur.

Peut être que les roses ne lui étaient pas destinées. Après tout, elle avait rompu avec Ron qui n'était d'ailleurs pas le genre d'homme à offrir ce genre de cadeaux. Harry était aussi à écarter. Une rose pour s'excuser était possible, mais une autre ?

« Hey Jasmine. As-tu vu qui a laissé ça sur mon bureau ? », demanda-t-elle à sa collègue du Service des Renseignements.

Elle vit Jasmine regarder la fleur et secouer la tête. « Non, mais c'est si romantique. Tu as un admirateur secret. Oh, c'est si mignon »

Hermione était choquée. Elle regardait l'adjointe de son équipe - une femme qui était habituellement un genre de fille franche qui va droit au but - fondre de façon romantique comme un bloc de glace en une flaque.

Il lui fallu quelques secondes supplémentaires pour enregistrer ses paroles et Hermione les chassa immédiatement. Un admirateur secret ? Elle ? D'accord.

« Granger. Si tu es bientôt prête. », parvenait la voix trainante de Malfoy.

Hermione tourna légèrement la tête pour le voir lui et William arrêtés derrière elle. Elle suivit deux pairs d'yeux faire l'aller-retour d'elle à la rose et de nouveau vers elle. Embarrassée, elle ouvrit le premier tiroir du bureau et déposa la fleur dedans.

« Je suis prête. Je pense que l'histoire la plus crédible est de coller le plus prêt possible de la vérité. Sam Yaxley est incroyablement intelligent. Suffisamment intelligent pour s'apercevoir de la supercherie. Nous allons lui dire la vérité. Que tu es un Auror qui va essayer de délivrer son oncle d'Azkaban. Tu as réalisé qu'il existait des groupes clandestins seulement quand tu as commencé à travailler ici. Ajouté à cela qu'utiliser la voie légale pour faire sortir ton oncle est trop longue, coûte trop chère et que la plupart des gens n'en n'ont rien à faire. Dits leur que tu veux agir comme un agent double. Tu serais une source inestimable pour eux. Même s'ils sont méfiants, ce qui sera le cas, ils te laisseront entrer. D'accord ? »

William acquiesça.

« Si tu as n'importe quelle question, n'hésite pas à me demander »

« Merci, je le ferais », sourit William avant de sortir.

Malfoy et elle le regardèrent s'en aller et elle savait ce qu'il était en train de penser.

« Tout va bien se passer pour lui Malfoy ? »

Le silence régnait pendant un bref instant. « Bien sûr que tout va bien se passer pour lui Granger. Il est dans mon équipe » Et après ça il s'éloignait.

Hermione aurait pu lever les yeux au ciel pour son arrogance, mais elle savait qu'il n'avait aucune raison pour agir autrement. L'équipe de Malfoy était la meilleure du département. Harry l'avait en travers de la gorge. Hermione l'avait en travers de la gorge quand un Harry irrité voulait l'utiliser comme « son épaule pour évacuer son agacement contre Drago » Il ne pouvait pas utiliser Pansy après tout. Elle l'aurait frappé et il l'aurait probablement arrêté. Cela ne serait pas bon pour leur relation.

_**Une rose corail représente « la bonne chance »**_

« Alors, comment va William ? Est-ce que Yaxley a cru au mensonge ? », demanda Hermione à Drago.

Malfoy prit une petite gorgée d'eau et acquiesça « Juste comme tu l'avais dit »

« Juste comme les Profilers l'avaient dit », corrigea Hermione.

Malfoy prit une autre gorgée d'eau.

« As-tu déjà fini avec le plan de Kingsley ? », demanda-t-il.

« Je travaille toujours dessus. Cela doit être parfait »

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel ils continuèrent à travailler. Ils furent interrompus par un bruyant gargouillement de l'estomac d'Hermione. Elle ferma les yeux et pria que Malfoy n'ait rien entendu.

« Affamé Granger ? »

Et merde !

Décidant que le meilleur moyen serait de paraître décontracté, Hermione leva la tête et regarda droit dans ses yeux amusés.

« Il est tard. Et j'ai manqué le déjeuné », accompagna-t-elle d'un geste enjoué.

Hermione attendit de voir s'il accepterait son engouement.

Ses yeux se plissèrent davantage.

Et merde !

« Bon, apparemment nous sommes les derniers », dit Drago en regardant autour de lui. « Partons et allons trouver quelque chose à manger »

Hermione se redressa droite dans sa chaise. « Oh non Malfoy. Ça ira. Je serais bientôt à la maison de toute façon »

« Et tu devras encore faire à manger en rentrant »

« J'ai des restes de la veille. Des cannellonis. Mmmmmh »

Hermione ne saura jamais ce qui lui a pris de faire ce bruit.

« Pourquoi tu continus à m'appeler Malfoy ? », demanda Malfoy.

Hermione le regarda. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Il semblait apparemment sérieux.

« Je… je ne sais pas. Tu m'appelles Granger », répondit-elle sur la défensive.

Malfoy hocha la tête. « Parce que tu m'appelles Malfoy »

« Je ne pensais pas qu'on avait ce genre de relation », admit Hermione.

« On travaille ensemble. On a des relations cordiales »

« Je sais »

« Tout comme tu en as avec n'importe qui d'autres dans le département. Tu appelles tous les autres par leur prénom »

Il semblait véritablement perplexe. Hermione était surprise. Elle n'avait jamais donné d'importance au fait de l'appeler Malfoy contrairement à lui.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu voulais que je t'appelle par ton prénom. Après tout ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard… » Hermione baissa progressivement le son de sa voix et pendant les secondes qui suivirent ils se contentèrent de se regarder mutuellement.

« Je vais aller chercher quelque chose à manger. Aimerais-tu te joindre à moi Hermione ? »

Hermione inspira tandis qu'elle hésitait un moment. « Oui Drago. Je pense que j'aimerais bien », expira-t-elle.

Ils allèrent dans un petit café local du Chemin de Traverse. Un endroit où elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Malfoy… Drago se serait arrêté. L'un dans l'autre ce fut un moment sympathique. Ils s'en tinrent à un sujet neutre, ce qui signifiait que sa rupture avec Ron était à éviter à tout prix, mais elle avait l'impression que même dans le cas contraire Drago ne lui aurait rien demandé à ce propos.

Ils se sentaient bien.

**ooo**

Le lendemain matin, il y avait moins de regards tandis qu'elle avançait depuis la zone de transplanage vers l'ascenseur qui la conduisait au Département des Aurors puis à son bureau.

Quand elle y arriva, elle vit une rose dans le pot que Teddy avait réalisé pour qu'elle y mette ses plumes.

Souriante, elle renonça à effectuer les mouvements de baguette qu'elle connaissait et saisit la fleur hors du pot. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle se rappela de la dernière rose qu'elle avait reçu. Ouvrant le premier tiroir de son bureau, elle sortit la rose corail et toucha ses pétales. Elles étaient flétries et gondolées. Cela faisait six jours après tout. Rassemblant les deux roses, elle souriait avant de sortir son livre de son sac. La rose rose clair était rejointe par les autres fleurs.

_**Une rose jaune représente « une nouvelle relation » et « l'amitié »**_

« Hey ! Merci d'être venu », dit Harry en accueillant Hermione alors qu'elle arrivait par le réseau de cheminée.

Elle balaya immédiatement ses mots de la main. « Ne sois pas stupide. Je suis ravie d'être ici. Je suis impatiente de voir la tête de Pansy. Tu sais qu'elle n'aime pas les surprises. Elle va te tuer. »

« Oh arrête. Elle ne va pas me toucher. Elle m'aime trop »

Hermione sourit. « Tu l'espères »

Harry sourit d'un sourire entendu et Hermione était heureuse que son ami ait trouvé un tel bonheur. « Je le sais »

« Où veux-tu que je dépose son cadeau et les fleurs », demanda-t-elle à Harry.

« Oh attends. Je vais les prendre », dit Harry la soulageant de sa charge. « Tu es superbe », dit Harry quand il vit sa robe derrière le grand bouquet de fleurs.

Hermione rougit et sourit à la manière d'une femme satisfaite. « Merci. Tu n'es pas mal toi aussi »

Elle avait acheté la robe à l'époque où elle sortait avec Ron. Pour être honnête, elle l'avait prise parce qu'elle savait que Ron l'aimerait. Quand ils avaient rompu, elle avait oublié l'avoir. Après tout, elle était passée des diners dans des restaurants fastueux pour maintenir l'image de jeune joueur de Quidditch de Ron, aux repas dans son canapé avec Pattenrond blotti à côté d'elle. Ce soir, elle avait regardé dans la zone du dressing où elle avait ses robes et c'était ce qui était accroché en premier dans la penderie.

Elle s'était longuement et ardemment demandée si elle devait la porter ce soir. En fin de compte, elle avait décidé d'y aller avec pour deux raisons.

D'abord, elle avait acheté la robe pour la porter et si elle ne la mettait pas quand la situation se présentait alors seul Merlin saurait quand elle aurait une chance à nouveau.

Ensuite, une petite, toute petite partie d'elle voulait se confronter à Ron. Elle voulait paraitre en beauté. Elle voulait lui montrer que Lavande la top model n'était pas la seule qui pouvait être jolie.

Maintenant qu'elle était ici, elle voulait se jeter un sort pour être aussi sotte et retourner ensuite rapidement chez elle afin de se changer pour une robe qu'elle avait déjà portée avant. Quelque chose de confortable et de sûr.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle réalisa qu'il était trop tard pour changer d'avis et s'avança vers les faibles murmures de conversation qu'elle pouvait entendre dans la pièce d'à côté.

Harry l'appela de nouveau. « Je pense que je devrais t'avertir. Ron et Lavande sont là »

« Je m'attendais à ce qu'ils soient là »

Harry se dirigea vers elle avant de tendre sa main pour frotter doucement son bras. Oh Merlin. Un Harry au visage sympathique n'augurait jamais quelque chose de bien et donc elle se prépara.

« Ils sont fiancés Mione. Il lui a demandé hier soir donc la nouvelle n'a pas encore été dévoilée par la Gazette des Sorciers. Je voulais te le dire avant que tu n'entres là dedans »

Par le caleçon de Merlin. Hermione était sonnée. Ils avaient rompu il y avait tout juste un mois et il lui proposait déjà le mariage. Ron et elle avait été ensemble pendant trois ans.

Tandis qu'elle entrait dans la salle, elle se sentait comme dans un rêve. Les voix et les gens étaient tous embrouillés et elle ne pouvait distinguer le visage de quiconque.

Cela se termina quand son regard tomba sur Ron et Lavande. Ils se tenaient au milieu de la pièce, des verres de champagne à la main, ressemblant au parfait petit couple.

Oh Merlin, elle voulait avancer jusqu'à eux et leur offrir ses félicitations comme si cela ne signifiait rien pour elle. Elle voulait dire quelque chose d'aussi spirituel que cassant mais son esprit était vide. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé à quelque chose avant de venir ici ?

Merde !

Et soudain sa vision fut obstruée par du noir. Non, elle ne s'était pas évanouie. Elle leva la tête pour voir un Drago plutôt soigné la regardant avec prévenance.

Il parla d'une voix forte tout à fait consciemment. « Hermione. Tu es magnifique » Il tendit un bras afin qu'elle puisse le prendre.

Elle lui sourit grandement pour lui montrer sa gratitude avant de s'y accrocher. Il resta où il était un moment supplémentaire afin qu'elle puisse prendre une profonde inspiration avant de se déplacer à côté d'elle. L'image qu'ils montraient était parfaitement claire. Même si ce n'était pas vrai, c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait désespérément besoin pour supporter la soirée.

Drago et elle étaient unis. Ils étaient ensemble. Et tant pis si ça énervait quelque personne.

Hermione savait qu'elle ne devait pas ressentir autant de satisfaction. Grâce à Drago, il importait peu qu'elle n'ait pas un commentaire sarcastique plein d'esprit sur le bout de la langue. Il lui permettait de faire ça avec distinction et dignité. Et c'était ce qu'elle avait.

**ooo**

« Je me suis bien amusé hier soir », dit Drago tandis qu'il s'arrêtait près de son bureau.

Hermione leva la tête et lui sourit. « Moi aussi », répondit-elle. « Et merci encore pour ce que tu as fait. Je sais que tu n'étais pas obligé mais si tu n'avais pas été là… En fait, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait »

« Je vis pour servir », dit-il d'une voix trainante mais Hermione remarqua l'éclat scintillant dans ses yeux et rit.

« En effet », répondit-elle.

Cette fois-ci il rit à son tour. « Même si j'adore partager ta compagnie, j'ai été envoyé ici pour une raison. Kingsley veut te voir »

« Est-il dans son bureau ? », demanda Hermione.

« Ouais »

Hermione se leva et avec un dernier sourire elle se dirigea vers son bureau.

Quand elle revint, elle trouva une rose sur sa chaise. Elle la ramassa et soupira. Elle n'avait toujours aucun indice sur celui qui lui laissait les fleurs. Cela faisait maintenant un mois et il ne s'était toujours pas dévoilé.

Elle savait qui elle voulait que ce soit, mais les chances étaient quasi nulles. Et peu importe, les fleurs avaient commencé à apparaitre bien avant qu'ils ne deviennent amis. Soupirant de nouveau, elle la plaça avec les autres.

_**Une rose orange représente « le désir d'aller au-delà d'une relation d'amitié »**_

Hermione était tellement absorbée par son travail qu'elle eut légèrement peur quand Drago tapota son épaule. Elle réalisa avec surprise que le département était désert, excepté eux deux.

« Quelle heure est-il ? », lui demanda-t-elle.

« Tard. L'heure de partir »

Hermione frotta ses yeux soudainement granuleux et contenait un bâillement. « Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était si tard. Je suis fatiguée », constata-t-elle.

« Tu as besoin de faire plus attention à toi Granger », indiqua Drago sévèrement.

« Oui maman », rigola Hermione.

Drago l'ignora simplement. Hermione avait brièvement considéré lui dire qu'elle était une grande fille et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'attendre pendant qu'elle rangeait ses affaires, mais elle se tut. S'il voulait attendre alors elle le laisserait. Elle aimait ça.

Elle enchanta ses papiers dans son sac avant de mettre son manteau. Se penchant afin d'atteindre son sac, elle vit que Drago l'avait déjà ramassé et lui tendit. Elle le prit souriante et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers l'ascenseur.

Quand les portent se fermèrent dans un tintement sonore, ils tombèrent dans un silence confortable. C'était en tout cas un silence confortable pour Hermione. Drago, lui, semblait s'agiter inhabituellement à côté d'elle, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre. Elle le regardait avec amusement mais ne dit rien au cas où elle l'embarrasserait. Peut être avait-il besoin d'aller aux toilettes ?

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur l'Atrium du Ministère, elle crut entendre Drago soupirer à côté d'elle.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? », lui demanda-t-elle.

« Je vais bien », répondit-il dans un ton plus fort qu'il ne devrait. Son sourire d'excuse confirmait ses suspicions.

« Bon je te verrais demain, d'accord », lui dit-elle et elle commença à marcher en direction de la zone de transplanage s'attendant à ce qu'il se dirige dans la direction opposée vers le réseau de cheminées comme d'habitude.

« Hermione », appela Drago. « Est-ce que tu aimerais sortir ? »

Hermione était perplexe. « Aujourd'hui ? Il est vraiment tard. Je veux juste me laisser tomber dans mon lit. »

« Pas aujourd'hui »

« Je suis libre demain pour déjeuner », pensa Hermione alors qu'elle parcourait mentalement sa journée. Il y avait sa réunion avec Kingsley, le suivi de la mission de William…

« Pas pour déjeuner. Pour diner. Un rendez-vous »

Hermione fut sortit de ses pensées. Merde ! L'avait-elle imaginé ou l'avait-elle réellement entendu lui demander de sortir avec lui ? Elle voulait dire oui, mais que se passerait-il si en fait il ne lui avait pas demandé et qu'elle accepte comme une idiote.

Oh Merlin. Que faire ? Que faire ?

Elle vit un air d'incertitude passer sur le visage de Drago et elle laissa échapper un mot.

« Oui ? », demanda-t-elle avant de retenir sa respiration afin de voir quelle serait sa réponse.

Deux secondes plus tard, Drago sourit et Hermione se sentit s'effondrer de soulagement. Oh merci Merlin. Elle commença alors à sourire si largement que ses joues la picotèrent de douleur. Elle se sentait étourdie et voulait être comme une petite fille et sauter en l'air.

« Génial, bon je te verrais demain »

« Demain », chuchota-t-elle d'une voix haletante.

Ils se partagèrent un autre sourire et regard avant de partir chez eux.

Hermione atterrit dans son appartement et laissa immédiatement tomber son sac sur le sol. S'autorisant un moment pour accomplir ses activités manquées, elle ne vit pas Pattenrond se dandiner jusqu'à son sac et donner un coup de patte à la rose cachée entre son porte monnaie, son livre et ses recettes.

Hermione ne trouvera seulement sa dernière rose que le lendemain matin.

_**Une rose lavande représente « la romance » et « l'appréciation »**_

Hermione finissait son dernier morceau de cheesecake avant de se relaxer dans sa chaise. Ses yeux firent une nouvelle fois le tour du restaurant que Drago avait choisi pour leur rendez-vous. C'était si élégant. Elle n'était jamais venu ici avant et n'avait jamais osé y mettre les pieds d'elle-même.

« Tu apprécies ? », demanda Drago amusé depuis l'autre côté de la petite table pour deux. Elle était si petite qu'avec les longues jambes de Drago, Hermione était obligée d'être assise bien droite afin que ses propre jambes ne frôlent pas les siennes. Les deux fois où c'était arrivé, elle avait rougi ridiculeusement au regard engageant que Drago lui avait lancé.

Un rougissement qui se répétait actuellement. Ils avaient commandé une part de dessert à partager entre eux, mais excepté la première bouchée de Drago, elle avait probablement mangé tout le reste. Elle aurait été doublement embarrassée si Drago n'avait pas clairement poussé l'assiette plus près d'elle quand il avait vu à quel point elle l'appréciait.

« C'était très agréable », répondit Hermione.

Drago rit légèrement. « Bien. J'en suis ravi »

Le silence les envahit tous les deux et Hermione détourna délibérément ses yeux des siens. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se sentait si gênée, après tout ce n'était pas la première fois que Drago et elle dînaient ensemble, mais le fait qu'il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous avait apparemment changé la dynamique de leur relation. Le changement importait peu à Hermione, mais Drago était si difficile à lire qu'elle ne pouvait pas déterminer s'il en était heureux. Il était en effet celui qui l'avait invité à sortir hier soir mais il existait un million de raison pour qu'il ait changé d'avis.

Kingsley désapprouvait les relations entre les membres du département. Alors que Drago était un Agent de Terrain et qu'elle travaillait au Service des Renseignements qui faisait très rarement directement face au danger, elle pourrait inconsciemment présenter des plans ou des idées qui le protégeraient au lieu de lui permettre de faire son travail.

Il pourrait réaliser qu'il était mieux qu'ils s'en tiennent à de l'amitié.

Il avait pu lui demander de sortir avec lui dans un moment de folie sans vraiment y avoir pensé.

Il aurait réalisé que…

« Es-tu prête à partir ? »

La question de Drago l'interrompit dans ses divagations mentales et elle acquiesça. Sur la table, elle vit qu'il avait déjà payé leur repas.

Elle se leva et ils marchèrent tous les deux vers les vestiaires pour récupérer leurs vestes et son sac. Une fois à l'extérieur sur le Chemin de Traverse, l'air froid de décembre les frappa fortement et Hermione frissonna légèrement.

« Allez viens. Sortons de ce froid », dit Drago en attrapant Hermione par le coude et les faisant transplaner devant les portes de son appartement.

« J'ai passé un bon moment ce soir », déclara Drago et Hermione tourna sa tête vers lui l'air soulagé.

« Moi aussi », répondit-elle en lui souriant.

Il y eut un moment de silence et Drago parla de nouveau après avoir fait un étrange mouvement de la tête. « Eh bien, je suppose que je te verrais de bonne heure demain. Est-ce que tu es libre pour le déjeuner », lui demanda-t-il.

Hermione acquiesça avec enthousiasme avant de se reprendre et de dire un « oui » moins embarrassant.

« Alors d'accord »

« Alors d'accord », répéta Hermione.

Il y eut un autre moment de long silence avant qu'Hermione ne le brise en ouvrant sa porte et en entrant dans son appartement. Elle se retourna une dernière fois et dit « Bonne nuit »

« Bonne nuit ? Honnêtement Granger, Weasley ne sait-il vraiment rien. Il est de coutume d'embrasser son rendez-vous pour dire bonne nuit »

Hermione haussa fortement les sourcils avant d'éclater franchement de rire. L'air offensé de Drago multiplia ses rires.

« Une femme n'embrasse jamais au premier rendez-vous », lui raconta-t-elle.

« Quel genre de règle stupide est-ce ? », demanda Drago.

Hermione rigola de nouveau. « C'est une chose moldue Drago. Je te verrais demain », dit-elle en refermant la porte doucement.

Drago parla rapidement avant qu'elle ne la ferme complètement. « Le déjeuner de demain est un rendez-vous », déclara-t-il inutilement.

Hermione souriait. « Bonne nuit Drago », dit elle en fermant la porte avant de se presser rapidement contre celle-ci et de regarder par le judas.

Elle devait empêcher son rire d'éclater afin que Drago ne sache pas qu'elle était en train de le regarder.

Il fixait la porte stupéfait avant de secouer la tête et de transplaner.

**ooo**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fit plus attention que d'habitude à ce qu'elle allait porter. Quand elle arriva au travail et vit la rose sur son bureau, elle sourit de soulagement sachant que ses suspicions étaient correctes. Elle était sûre que la rose était sur leur table la veille.

Elle décida de la garder là au lieu de la mettre dans son livre. Elle voulait la regarder jusqu'à leur prochain rendez-vous dans quelques heures.

_**Une rose blanche représente « l'innocence » et « la pureté »**_

Hermione savait que Drago se tenait derrière elle, mais fit comme si de rien n'était et attendit de voir ce qu'il allait faire. Lorsqu'il fondit sur elle et déposa ses lèvres dans son cou, elle fut si surprise qu'elle sursauta. Sa chaise bascula vers l'arrière s'écrasant sur les orteils de Drago et sa main cogna contre le bureau provoquant la chute de quelques papiers.

« Drago, on est au travail », réprima-t-elle avec légèreté ignorant par la même son cri enfantin du à la douleur.

Quand il vit qu'elle n'allait pas céder de sitôt, il décida de changer de stratégie.

« Je sais », gronda-t-il. « C'est juste que toi et moi. Tout seul… » Il se pencha et embrassa légèrement ses lèvres.

Ils se fréquentaient depuis près de quatre mois et Hermione n'avait jamais été si reconnaissante de la trahison de Ron. Dans le cas contraire, ils seraient probablement encore ensemble et elle n'aurait jamais connu le bonheur avec Drago.

Elle était en train de tomber amoureuse, mais Hermione savait qu'elle ne devait pas. Cela ne faisait que quatre mois après tout et elle savait à quel point ses sentiments lui avaient déjà fait du mal. Elle aimait passer du temps avec Drago et elle savait qu'il appréciait aussi passer du temps avec elle, mais il était encore un peu trop tôt pour dire les trois fameux mots. Elle ne voulait pas détruire ce qu'ils avaient déjà.

Drago se pencha de nouveau vers elle et sa langue vint titiller la commissure de ses lèvres en quémandant l'entrée. Elle essaya de refuser mais comme toujours elle finit par céder. Sa langue caressa la sienne et elle s'abandonna contre son corps.

Se laissant aller pendant quelque minute, elle se détacha finalement.

« D'accord. Diner. Chez moi », commanda Drago avant de l'envelopper dans ses bras et de transplaner.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits que les lèvres de Drago étaient de nouveau sur les siennes.

« Diner », marmonna Hermione tandis que Drago recula sa tête afin de la laisser respirer.

« Plus tard », gronda-t-il avant de lui administrer de nouveau ses attentions.

Une chose était sûre, ce n'était que bien bien plus tard qu'Hermione avait pu remplir son ventre d'un peu de nourriture. Une autre chose était sûre, ses joues seraient en permanence rouge d'embarras à chaque fois qu'elle se souviendrait la manière dont Drago l'avait nourrit, en elle et sur elle.

**ooo**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla et tendit immédiatement un bras pour voir si Drago était toujours allongé à côté d'elle. Quand sa main rencontra un espace vide, elle releva son bras vers son oreiller et le tira jusqu'à elle.

Son action fut interrompue par la sensation sous ses doigts de la texture de douces pétales. A moitié endormi, elle se retourna et entrouvrit ses yeux pour être sûre qu'elle n'imaginait pas des choses. Attrapant la rose, elle respira son enivrante fragrance et la reposa à côté d'elle.

Souriante, elle caressa la tige jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne retombe dans un sommeil bienheureux.

_**Une rose jaune aux extrémités rouges signifie « tomber amoureux »**_

Hermione fut réveillée par la sonnerie d'alarme de sa baguette qui émettait des étincelles rouges. Hébétée, elle observa un moment les étincelles avant de réaliser ce qu'elles signifiaient et de se précipiter hors du lit pour mettre sa robe.

Empoignant la baguette qui devint silencieuse à son touchée, elle transplana immédiatement au Ministère.

Quand les portes du niveau 5 s'ouvrirent, elle fut accueillie par le chaos. Les conversations étaient bruyantes et paniquées et les gens couraient ça et là. Elle se précipita vers son propre bureau et n'eut pas pas le temps de dire un mot que la voix enchantée de Kingsley retentit dans le département.

« Salle de réunion. Maintenant »

Hermione saisit une plume et un parchemin vierge avant de sortir précipitamment de la pièce. Tout en s'y rendant, elle garda l'œil ouvert à la recherche de Drago, mais sa tête blonde n'était nulle part en vue. Hermione tentait de se rassurer en se disant qu'il serait à la réunion, mais quand Kingsley entra et ferma la porte, Hermione sentit son cœur dégringoler dans son estomac à la vue de la chaise vide de Drago.

Où était-il ?

« Azkaban a été pris d'assaut il y a une demi heure. Les gardiens viennent juste de nous l'apprendre. Le groupe A et le groupe B travaillaient ensembles comme je le soupçonnais. Jusqu'ici, la cellule de Yaxley a été infiltrée. Il a été vu disparaissant par Portoloin. Notre priorité est d'arrêter l'évasion des autres prisonniers. Auror Granger ? » Kingsley se tourna vers elle.

Elle agita immédiatement sa baguette et le plan que son équipe avait établi pour une telle situation apparut devant elle.

« Où est William ? », demanda-t-elle à Kingsley. Il était probable qu'il soit encore sous couverture en tant que membre du groupe B jusqu'à l'arrivée des Aurors. Elle voulait s'assurer qu'il était en sécurité.

« Le corps de l'Auror Rookwook a été retrouvé il y a quinze minute. Sam Yaxley avait découvert sa trahison et ordonna à ses hommes de l'attaquer chez lui. »

Oh Merlin. Hermione dut se forcer à respirer profondément. William avait été le dernier membre de leur équipe. Il était le plus enthousiaste, désirant toujours montrer aux autres Aurors qu'il pouvait jouer dans la cour des grands, malgré son manque d'expérience. C'était sa première mission.

_« Tout va bien se passer pour lui Malfoy ? »_

_« Bien sûr que tout va bien se passer pour lui Granger. Il est dans mon équipe » _

Hermione se souvenait de l'échange qu'elle avait eu avec Drago et ferma les yeux. Il allait mal le prendre. Après tout, il avait été son mentor.

« Auror Granger », dit la voix de Kingsley.

Ouvrant les yeux d'un coup sec, elle se força à avaler la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge et d'expliquer les stratégies qu'elle avait trouvée pour contre-attaquer.

Cela ne prit pas beaucoup de temps et elle n'avait pas besoin de répéter les choses. Les leaders du bureau des Agents de Terrain l'écoutaient avec grande détermination et acquiescèrent quand elle demanda s'ils avaient bien compris.

Nul ne perdit une seconde avant de se lever et de sortir de la pièce pour se préparer. Hermione saisit Harry au passage.

« Où est Drago ? », demanda-t-elle avec urgence. « Pourquoi n'est-il pas ici ? »

Harry lui offrit un regard sympathique et l'estomac d'Hermione se retourna inconfortablement.

« Il est déjà à Azkaban. Quand il a vu le corps de William il a transplané »

Oh Merlin. « Mais il ne connait pas le plan ! », déclara vivement Hermione.

« Tout va bien se passer Hermione », dit Harry de façon rassurante, mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'il mentait. Drago était un seul Auror contre un groupe de plus de vingt assaillants. Quel homme stupide, vraiment stupide. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu attendre quelques minutes de plus ?

« Hermione, je dois y aller », dit Harry fermement tandis qu'il la serrait dans ses bras et embrassait le sommet de sa tête.

« Sois prudent », réussit-elle à étouffer.

« Je le serais. Pansy est restée avec Daphné pour le week-end. Dit lui que je l'aime », dit Harry avant de s'éloigner vers la porte. Après l'avoir atteint, il se tourna une dernière fois. « Drago est bon dans son job Mione. Il dirige la meilleure équipe, tu te souviens ? Tout va bien se passer »

Et ensuite il transplana.

Hermione hocha mollement de la tête avant de sortir de la pièce et de prendre une nouvelle fois place dans le chaos.

Après la guerre, ne voulant plus jamais voir un autre champ de bataille, elle avait intégré le bureau des Services de Renseignements. Aujourd'hui pourtant, elle souhaitait plus que tout pouvoir transplaner à Azkaban, trouver Drago et s'assurer qu'il n'était pas blessé. Elle ne maitriserait pas ses actions. Elle savait que là-bas elle deviendrait une distraction inutile, mais merde, elle avait besoin de faire quelque chose.

Mais il ne se passa rien. Comme le reste de son équipe, sa participation était terminée pour l'instant. Elle s'assit à son bureau, ouvrit le livre dans son tiroir et caressa les roses compressées.

Elle ne lui avait pas dit à quel point il comptait pour elle. Elle avait été effrayée… et stupide.

Merlin, elle n'avait même pas réussit à lui faire admettre qu'il était celui qui lui envoyait les roses.

Elle cajolait une rose colorée et se souvenait.

_« Alors, tu vas me dire depuis combien de temps tu voulais me demander de sortir avec toi ? La première rose est apparue sur mon bureau le lendemain de ma rupture avec Ron », demanda Hermione à Drago._

_Elle vit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire avant qu'il ne retrouve un air nonchalant._

_« Des roses ? Quelles roses ? Si quelqu'un t'envoie des roses, alors je pense que je vais devoir lui montrer que tu n'es pas disponible. Quelques langoureux baisers au travail devraient les éclairer »_

_Hermione le frappa légèrement sur le ventre. « Tu ne l'admettras donc jamais ? », demanda-t-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule. _

_Il ignora sa question et dirigea le sujet sur la une de la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle montrait la fête de fiançailles de Ron et Lavande._

_Le lendemain, une superbe rose apparut dans son livre, à côté de celles qu'elle avait déjà reçue._

_**Une rose bleue représente « le mystère »**_

Il fallut attendre trois agonisantes heures et demie pour voir revenir au département la première poignée d'Aurors. Parmi eux, un Harry ensanglanté mais alerte. Hermione se releva de sa chaise instantanément et ses jambes d'effondrèrent sous le poids des crampes. Elle resta debout uniquement parce qu'elle s'appuya sur son bureau.

Ignorant la douleur de sa cuisse cognant contre le coin du bureau, elle vit Harry se diriger vers elle.

« Tu es blessé. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? », lui demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle fit courir ses doigts sur l'entaille de son front.

« Ça va »

« Drago ? », demanda Hermione calmement.

« Il est à Sainte Mangouste. Tu devrais y aller maintenant »

« Oh Merlin », souffla Hermione qui s'effondra quand sa tête commençait à tourner.

« Viens, je vais t'emmener », dit Harry.

Hermione prit mollement sa main tendue et quand elle rouvrit les yeux elle était à l'hôpital.

« Il est là dedans », lui dit Harry en montrant la porte d'un mouvement de la tête. « Tu iras bien même si je vais me faire soigner la tête ? »

Hermione acquiesça et lui fit signe de s'en aller. Elle le regarda partir dans la foule avant de faire face à la porte. Elle hésitait, se préparant à ce qu'elle allait voir.

Dans sa tête, elle commençait une prière même si elle n'était pas croyante. « Oh Merlin s'il vous plait. Faites qu'il aille bien. S'il vous plait. S'il vous plait », murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Retrouvant son courage Gryffondorien, elle ouvrit la porte et entra. Ses yeux atterrirent sur le corps meurtri et blessé de Drago allongé sur un lit.

Elle avança chancelante vers lui et tendit un bras, mais avait peur de lui faire mal en le touchant.

« Drago ? », chuchota-t-elle.

Il n'y eut aucun mouvement.

« Drago ? », chuchota-t-elle d'une voix plus forte mais enrouée.

Hermione s'arrêta et retint son souffle. Avait-il bougé et gémit doucement où l'avait-elle imaginé ?

Un autre gémissement.

Hermione laissa échapper un sanglot de soulagement avant de s'assoir sur la chaise à côté de son lit. Elle glissa doucement sa main dans la sienne en faisant attention à ne pas la serrer.

Si elle ne la pressa pas, lui resserra légèrement sa prise.

« Oh Merlin. Je suis ici », dit-elle alors qu'elle tenait sa main un peu plus fortement.

« Mione », grommela-t-il.

« Je suis ici. Tu vas aller mieux. Tu as intérêt à aller mieux », lui dit-elle.

Elle vit ses joues tressauter et supposait qu'il essayait de sourire. Sa tête se tourna vers elle et Hermione passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Tu m'as fait peur. Que pensais-tu faire ? Tu aurais pu être tué. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas attendu ? », lui demanda-t-elle.

« William », bredouilla-t-il encore.

« Je sais. Je suis désolée Drago »

Il ne dit rien et elle essuya l'unique larme qui coulait depuis le coin de son œil.

« Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? », lui demanda-t-elle.

« Non »

« Peux-tu ouvrir les yeux ? », demanda-t-elle de manière hésitante. Il les entrouvrait déjà en une légère fente. Elle avait besoin qu'il la regarde en retour, et seulement alors elle pourra croire qu'il irait mieux.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi », chuchota-t-elle tandis qu'elle fouillait dans sa poche.

L'œil droit de Drago s'ouvrit minutieusement et Hermione dirigea la rose droit dans sa vision. Cette fois, il réussit à sourire et Hermione souleva sa main pour en embrasser la paume.

Elle posa la rose sur la table à côté du lit et laissa sa douce odeur flotter autour d'eux.

Elle n'avait plus peur et n'était plus stupide non plus. Jamais plus elle n'hésiterait à dire à Drago ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

_**Une rose rouge représente « la beauté », « le désir », « le courage » et « le respect »**_

_**Plus important encore, une rose rouge représente « l'amour »**_


	4. Etat d'ivresse

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Nous nous retrouvons donc pour le quatrième épisode de ce recueil d'OS. L'ambiance est totalement différente des précédentes, mais l'histoire est toute aussi belle. Le rated M encore une fois ne semble pas nécessaire pour moi. A vous de juger !**

**Je remercie une nouvelle fois les quelques fidèles lecteurs qui me laissent à chaque fois des petits mots gentils. J'espère que d'autres viendront se joindre à eux.**

Layla **: merci pour ton message. Si tu voulais une histoire du même genre c'est loupé, mais j'espère qu'elle te plaira quand même.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**ooo**

**Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter appartient à **J.K. Rowlings** et « Meus Contraho » appartient à **Curiositykils**, je ne suis que la traductrice.**

**Titre original : **Drunken Stupor

**Rated : M**

**ooo**

**Etat d'ivresse**

Hermione était assise sur un inconfortable fauteuil dans la chambre de Drago et attendait qu'il apparaisse par la porte ou la cheminée. L'aiguille des minutes bougea et marqua six heures. Ils étaient officiellement en retard.

Où était-il ?

Quelques scénarios pas si insensés plus tard, Hermione sursauta quand elle vit l'âtre changer de couleur. Se relevant, elle se prépara à voir Drago sortir des flammes.

Quand il trébucha pratiquement, Hermione savait qu'elle n'aurait pas due être surprise, mais elle l'était.

Les pieds chancelant légèrement, Drago releva la tête et se tourna vers elle. Ses yeux injectés de sang la regardaient d'un air absent avant qu'il ne passe dédaigneusement devant elle pour se diriger vers le grand lit.

Avalant la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge, Hermione parla finalement. « Où étais-tu ? », lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse tandis qu'il tentait maladroitement de desserrer sa cravate et de défaire les boutons de sa chemise.

Hermione le regardait stoïquement, ses doigts se crispant légèrement, voulant désespérément aller vers lui et l'aider.

« Drago ? », insista-t-elle.

Encore une fois, les seuls sons dans la pièce provenaient de ses agitations.

Hermione parcourait son corps des yeux du haut jusqu'en bas. Des cheveux négligés et en désordre, une robe sale et froissée et des chaussures éraflées.

La colère commençait à lui monter au nez. « As-tu oublié qu'on était supposé diner chez mes parents ce soir ? »

Au lieu de répondre, il fit un bruit confus. Il s'agissait d'un mélange de grognement, de raillerie et de marmonnement. Un bruit que le digne Drago d'autrefois n'aurait jamais fait. Un bruit qu'Hermione était maintenant habituée à entendre.

« Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas une douche pendant que je cherche au rez-de-chaussée une potion contre la gueule de bois ? », suggéra-t-elle avec espoir.

Comme il n'y eut aucune réponse, elle sortit silencieusement de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine du Manoir.

Ouvrant le tiroir à potions, elle remarqua qu'il manquait de tout sauf des potions contre l'état d'ébriété. Soupirant, elle prit aveuglément une des petites fioles vertes et referma le tiroir.

Elle se dépêcha de retourner à l'étage, mais une fois devant la porte, elle se surprit à faire une pause et prendre une profonde inspiration avant d'entrer.

Il n'avait pas pris en considération sa proposition de douche. En réalité, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le sol avec morosité et une vague de tristesse envahit Hermione à cette vue.

Elle s'approcha de lui jusqu'à se trouver devant son corps vouté. Il ne fit aucun signe pour montrer qu'il savait qu'elle était là.

« Drago », murmura-t-elle gentiment alors qu'elle lui tendait le flacon.

Il releva la tête légèrement jusqu'à regarder la potion dans sa main. Il fallut encore quelque secondes avant qu'il ne la prenne.

Retirant le bouchon, il pencha la tête vers l'arrière et en avala le contenu. Après avoir fini, il jeta nonchalamment la bouteille à côté de lui. Hermione la regardait rouler depuis le bord du lit pour ensuite tomber par terre.

« Drago ? », fit-elle de nouveau dans l'espoir qu'il allait enfin admettre sa présence.

Le grognement/raillerie/marmonnement allait en revanche vraiment bien.

« Quoi ? », dit-il d'une voix rauque et enrouée. Hermione dut réprimer son halètement au ton de colère dans sa voix.

« Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? », demanda-t-elle hésitante, sachant que la potion devrait agir à présent.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller mieux », dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Hermione se mordait l'intérieur de la joue afin d'empêcher une excuse de sortir de sa bouche.

Ils ne firent aucun mouvement pendant une dizaine de secondes puis Drago se leva soudainement. Hermione fit un pas en arrière et avança ses mains afin de l'aider à tenir debout. Elles arrêtèrent leur chemin sous le regard dur qu'il lui donnait.

Les laissant retomber le long de son corps, elle serra les poings dans le but de cacher la douleur causée par son rejet.

Les trente insoutenables secondes suivante, elle le regardait impuissante marcher vers la salle de bain, trainant et titubant.

Ce n'était qu'après qu'il ait claqué la porte derrière lui qu'Hermione s'autorisa à prendre une frissonnante bouffée d'air et de se laisser tomber sur le lit.

Son cœur battait incroyablement vite et elle appuya sur sa poitrine afin de le calmer.

Un « boum » suivi d'une succession rapide de jurons bruyants provenait de derrière la porte et Hermione se raidit.

Encore une fois, elle se mordait la joue afin de l'empêcher de lui demander s'il allait bien.

Quand elle entendit l'eau de la doucher couler, elle soupira tristement avant de se lever et de se diriger vers son sac-à-main.

Elle en sortit son téléphone portable et se força à appeler ses parents. Ils seraient déçus qu'elle annule la soirée. Ce n'était pas la première fois et elle n'était pas impatiente d'entendre la fausse voix conciliante de sa mère qui faisait douter Hermione sur son choix de rester ici.

Même si elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre possibilité, elle reposa le téléphone dans son sac et attendit que Drago ne ressorte de la salle de bain.

Peut être que la douche et que la potion contre la gueule de bois auront fait leur effet et qu'ils pourront encore aller à ce diner.

Un frisson parcourut son dos et elle se rapprocha de la cheminée. Alors qu'elle regardait les larges flammes de feu crépitant, elle maudit mentalement tout et tout le monde. La situation dans laquelle elle était, la situation dans laquelle Drago était, sa nouvelle entreprise et plus que tout elle maudissait Lucius pour être mort.

C'était là que tout avait commencé…

**ooo**

_La prise de Drago sur le bras d'Hermione était ferme et douloureuse alors qu'ils marchaient sous la chaleur du soleil._

_Elle ne disait rien, se contentant de serrer sa main en retour pour lui montrer son soutien avant de pencher sa tête vers les rayons du soleil._

_C'était bizarre, songea-t-elle silencieusement. Si elle avait eu à imaginer les funérailles de Lucius Malfoy, elle aurait pensé que se serait une journée sombre et déprimante. La pluie serait tombée lourdement parce que, même dans la mort, il y aurait quelqu'un eu service de la Maintenance Magique qui aurait eu peur de la colère de Lucius Malfoy._

_Cette pensée la fit réfléchir à l'autre côté de la situation. Peut être qu'ils avaient un si magnifique soleil – si rare en février – parce qu'au service de la Maintenance Magique quelqu'un était content que Lucius Malfoy n'honorerait plus le monde des sorciers de sa présence menaçante. Hermione frissonna à cette pensée._

_Secouant la tête, elle tenta de s'aérer les idées. Elle devait rester attentive._

_Ce n'était pas le premier enterrement auquel elle participait, Dumbledore ayant eu malheureusement ce privilège, mais en voyant le groupe de gens au loin, elle réalisait qu'elle n'attendait pas ces funérailles avec impatience, et ce pour des raisons complètements différentes._

_Comme il s'était avéré, elle n'avait rien à craindre. Elle avait seulement reçu les regards méprisants d'une foule étonnamment grande, ici pour dire adieu au père de Drago ou peut être voulaient-ils voir si Lucius était réellement mort ou non ? Cette idée surgit dans l'esprit d'Hermione mais elle la chassa mentalement. Elle ne pouvait pas penser à ce genre de chose à l'enterrement d'un homme. _

_Quand les derniers invités furent partis deux heures plus tard, elle enleva paresseusement ses chaussures et se mit à la recherche de Drago. Il avait disparu trois quart d'heure plus tôt avec l'avocat de Lucius pour la lecture du testament, et n'était pas revenu depuis._

_Elle entra dans le bureau pour le trouver assis derrière le bureau de Lucius sirotant un verre de whisky Pur Feu._

_Elle regarda la boisson en fronçant les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Cependant, quand son regard tomba sur la bouteille à moitié vide posée à côté de sa main gauche, elle désapprouva davantage._

_Cette bouteille était pleine ce matin._

_Elle s'approcha de lui, et arrivée à son niveau, sa main vint doucement masser son épaule._

_« Tu ne penses pas que tu en as déjà eu assez ? », lui demanda-t-elle, sachant qu'il n'avait rien mangé aujourd'hui._

_« Je n'ai pas le droit de porter un toast à l'acquisition de l'entreprise de Lucius et du Manoir ? », répondit-il ironiquement._

_Sa main se raidit un moment à ces paroles, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Sa réponse était similaire à celle de ce matin quand, après s'être réveillée à 6h30 pour le trouver autre part que dans le lit auprès d'elle, elle lui avait demandé s'il n'était pas trop tôt pour boire._

_Seulement ensuite, il était devenu le Drago célébrant la mémoire de son père Lucius._

_Le ton de sa voix était cependant le même, un sentiment implicite d'agacement et de colère à sa question_

**ooo**

Elle entendit la douche arrêter de couler et se redressa. C'était il y avait quatre mois et depuis ce temps les choses n'avaient cessé d'empirer.

Il rentrait à la maison tard le soir, ivre et mal en point, avant de tomber lourdement sur le lit à côté d'elle.

Il n'allait pas au travail pour passer son temps dans des bars miteux.

Il « oubliait » les rendez-vous qu'ils planifiaient, le plus récent étant la fête que ses parents avaient organisée pour célébrer leurs vingt cinquième anniversaires de mariage. Hermione se souvenait encore de la brulante humiliation et mortification qu'elle avait ressentie à mentir à ses parents, leur disant que Drago avait un travail urgent et qu'il ne pourrait pas venir.

La vérité était qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'où il était, et qu'à son retour à la maison cette nuit-là, elle avait du attendre deux heures supplémentaire avant qu'il ne franchisse la cheminée dans un état d'ivresse.

Il n'était plus l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse dix mois plus tôt, et elle ne savait pas comment l'aider.

Elle se retourna mais après avoir fixé le feu si longtemps elle ne put voir que des éclats lumineux devant elle.

Clignant rapidement des yeux pour clarifier sa vision, elle vit à temps Drago chanceler depuis la salle de bain.

Quelque chose en elle se passa.

« Je pense que tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un », dit-elle.

Drago se dirigea vers le lit avant de la regarder d'un air hébété. Un autre « quoi ? » agacé fut sa seule réponse.

Hermione continua résolument. Elle aurait dû dire ça depuis des mois déjà. « Je pense que tu devrais parler à quelqu'un de la mort de Lucius. Il est évident que cela t'affecte encore et je pense que si tu en parlais à quelqu'un, il pourrait t'aider »

« Comme un de ces putains de psy moldu », cracha-t-il.

Son ton fit grimacer Hermione, mais elle continua. « Oui »

Elle regarda Drago lui donner un regard dégouté avant qu'il ne s'allonge sur le lit.

Les putains de psys moldus, comme les avaient appelés délicatement Drago, avaient été introduits dans le monde des sorciers deux ans et demi après la fin de la guerre. Le besoin de parler de ses problèmes à quelqu'un d'extérieur à sa famille avait toujours demeuré, mais cela ne se faisait pas dans le monde magique.

Lentement cependant, de plus en plus de personnes prenaient des rendez-vous pour voir les psychologues. Heureusement, quand la rumeur des bienfaits de leur aide s'était répandue, le monde des sorciers avait pu commencer à cicatriser.

Espérons que Drago puisse commencer à guérir lui aussi…

« Drago ? Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Bien que j'ai entendu ce que tu viens de dire putain. Tu ne fermes pas ta putain de bouche. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas juste foutre le camp et me laisser tranquille », cria-t-il avec colère.

Hermione savait que Drago était toujours ivre… Qu'il était en colère. Cela n'empêchait pas une atroce douleur traverser sa poitrine. Il avait finalement dit les mots qui accompagnaient le rejet physique de sa présence.

Il y eut pendant un moment un dur silence pendant lequel Hermione sentait les larmes monter à ses yeux et sa gorge se resserrer. Elle se précipita pour attraper son sac-à-main et partir.

« Hermione s'il te plait, je suis désolé », fit Drago d'une voix brisée depuis le lit. Même si elle savait qu'elle devait continuer à marcher, franchir la porte et sortir de sa vie, elle ne pouvait pas. « S'il te plait. Je ne le pensais pas », continua-t-il.

Hermione prit une hésitante respiration avant de se retourner lentement. Il s'était rassit sur le lit et ses yeux étaient si douloureusement vulnérable que le cœur d'Hermione se brisa davantage.

Comment pouvait-elle le quitter ? Elle n'en serait jamais capable.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle reprit ses esprits quand Drago lui tendit un bras. Le fait qu'en réalité il établissait le contact de lui-même incita Hermione à le rejoindre. Il la tira dans le lit avec lui.

« Je suis désolé. S'il te plait ne me quitte pas toi aussi. J'ai besoin de toi. Je parlerais à quelqu'un si tu veux, mais s'il te plait ne me quitte pas », murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque la tête contre son cou.

Hermione entendit ses mots puis intercepta son regard flou quand en fin de compte il redressa la tête. Elle fit doucement courir ses doigts le long de son visage. « Je ne te quitterai pas », chuchota-t-elle.

Elle n'en était pas capable…

Son soulagement était évident. Ses épaules se détendirent et il se glissa davantage dans le lit jusqu'à reposer sa tête sur son ventre. Ses bras enserrèrent sa taille, la tenant fortement comme si elle allait disparaitre.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas tenu si près de lui, mais la situation était marquée par les doutes qui subsistaient dans son esprit.

En fin de compte, elle arrêta simplement de penser. Elle caressa son dos et glissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans un profond sommeil.

Après s'être assuré qu'il ne se réveillerait pas au moindre mouvement, elle atteint son sac et sorti son téléphone.

Composant le numéro de la maison de ses parents, elle retint sa respiration en attendant qu'ils décrochent.

« Allo »

Hermione était à la fois triste et heureuse que se soit sa mère qui réponde. « Salut maman, c'est moi », dit-elle.

« Hermione chérie. Est-ce tout va bien ? Vous êtes en retard de trente minute »

« Je sais maman. Je suis désolée d'appeler si tard. Je ne pense pas que nous pourrons venir ce soir. Drago ne se sent pas bien »

Il y eut un silence douloureux qui disait à Hermione que sa mère savait exactement pourquoi sa fille ne venait pas diner.

« Il va bien ? », fit finalement sa mère.

« Oui. Je pense qu'il a des ennuis gastriques ou quelque chose comme ça. Je suis sûre qu'il ira mieux demain matin. Tu sais ce que c'est », essaya-t-elle de rire avec désinvolture.

L'accord murmuré par sa mère permit à Hermione de savoir qu'elle avait échoué.

« Je suis vraiment désolée », dit-elle de nouveau.

« Oh non chérie. Ça n'aidera en rien. Appelle moi dans la matinée et je suis certaine que nous pourrons trouver une autre date »

« Ce serait génial. Je sais que Drago veut vraiment vous rencontrer »

« Nous voulons aussi le rencontrer. Je te parlerais demain matin »

« D'accord maman »

« Bien. J'espère que Drago ira bientôt mieux »

« Moi aussi maman », murmura Hermione avant de raccrocher.

Merlin, s'il te plait, laisse-le aller mieux très bientôt…

**ooo**

**Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Pour ceux qui comme moi sont un peu restés sur leur faim il existe une petite suite qui est déjà traduite. Afin de respecter mes espaces de publication, je ne devrais vous la livrer que la semaine prochaine. Pour les plus impatient d'entre vous je pourrais poster plus tôt, mais cela voudrait dire que je ne pourrais pas respecter les délais de l'histoire suivante que je viens juste de commencer à traduire. Donc voici vos options, je vous laisse choisir :**

**1. Je publie la suite dans la foulée mais la prochaine OS n'arrivera que dans une quinzaine de jours**

**2. Je respecte les publications habituelles c'est-à-dire la suite la semaine prochaine et l'OS suivante la semaine d'après (si j'arrive à finir dans les temps)**

**3. Vous n'avez strictement rien à faire de mon blabla inutile ^^ **


	5. A moitié ivre

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Une semaine vient de passer et comme promis je poste la suite de « Etat d'ivresse » Aucune réponse ne s'étant démarqué pour la date de publication, j'ai choisi de vous tenir un peu en haleine et de suivre le rythme habituel.**

**Cette suite m'a beaucoup ému quand je l'ai lu. J'espère que vous retrouverez toutes ces émotions à votre tour. Suspens !**

**La prochaine OS est en cours de traduction. J'ai encore du pain sur la planche mais j'espère pouvoir tout de même la publier dans les temps. J'ai juste eu moins de temps cette semaine pour m'y consacrer et avancer comme il faut.**

Layla** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Promis, dès la semaine prochaine tu pourras lire quelque chose de plus réjouissant.**

Ansid** : Ton commentaire me touche beaucoup. Je sais que mes traductions ne sont pas parfaites mais je fais de mon mieux et je suis contente que ça plaise. Merci !**

**J'en profite encore une fois pour remercier l'auteur – Curiositykils – de me laisser faire ce travail de traduction. Ses histoires sont vraiment géniales.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**ooo**

**Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter appartient à **J.K. Rowlings** et « Meus Contraho » appartient à **Curiositykils**, je ne suis que la traductrice.**

**Titre original : **Half Drunken Stupor

**Rated : M**

**ooo**

**A moitié ivre**

Hermione était assise dans l'obscurité et attendait le retour à la maison de Drago.

Il lui avait menti... après lui avoir promis que les choses allaient changer… tout ce temps.

Elle était une parfaite idiote.

Quand elle entendit le « pop » familier du transplanage, Hermione ne prit pas la peine de se relever. Elle resta dans sa position, assise dans le noir, sur l'inconfortable fauteuil dans la chambre de Drago.

Elle entendit ses pas se rapprocher de la pièce, et quand il ouvrit la porte un rai de lumière illumina brièvement sa présence. Il ne l'avait pas vu.

Au contraire, elle dut attendre et l'écouter se déplacer dans la chambre avant qu'il ne réussisse à marmonner un _Lumos_ et que la pièce s'illumine.

Il eut clairement l'air surpris en remarquant sa présence, mais dissimula rapidement son expression par un masque de nonchalance.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais assise dans le noir ? », lui demanda-t-il.

Hermione était impressionnée. Elle pouvait à peine entendre les bégayements dans ses mots. Il semblerait qu'il avait appris à ne pas dépasser ses limites physiques en matière de boisson.

Hermione laissa échapper un regard clame et amère. Elle était la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération, mais était terriblement stupide quand qu'il s'agissait de cet homme.

Elle ne l'aurait d'ailleurs même pas découvert si elle ne s'était pas rendue inopinément ce soir sur le Chemin de Traverse.

« Comment était ta journée ? », lui demanda-t-elle inébranlable.

S'il avait remarqué la grande froideur de son ton, il ne fit aucun signe apparent pour le montrer.

Quand cet homme a-t-il pour la dernière fois remarqué _quelque chose_ à propos d'elle durant ces cinq derniers mois ? Cette pensée ironique eut le don de la faire sourire de manière sarcastique.

Ces deux dernières semaines, elle avait pensé qu'il avait commencé à changer. Redevenir son ancien lui. Elle avait été stupide.

« C'était bien. Et la tienne ? », répondit-il.

« Bien. Je suis allée sur le Chemin de Traverse cet après-midi », fit-elle en observant attentivement quand il retira sa veste le moindre changement de ses mouvements.

Il n'y en avait pas. « Ah bon ? », demanda-t-il dans un intérêt général.

Hermione serra les dents. Comment avait-elle pu devenir si insignifiante pour lui ? « Oui, j'ai du aller chercher plus de Pierre de Lune car il semble que nous n'en n'ayons plus »

Drago faiblit momentanément et Hermione eut une cruelle satisfaction sachant qu'elle l'avait enfin fait réagir.

« De la Pierre de Lune ? », demanda-t-il prudemment mais d'un ton neutre.

« Je voulais faire un peu de potion de Pimentine*, mais il semble qu'on ait tout épuisé. C'est bizarre puisque je me rappelle en avoir acheté un paquet entier il y a deux semaines. »

« Peut être que les elfes de maison l'utilisent pour quelque chose », proposa-t-il.

Hermione se moqua ouvertement de sa réponse, son plan pour l'amener à avouer calmement était rapidement tombé à l'eau. « Ou peut être que tu fais des chaudrons plein de potion contre la gueule de bois derrière mon dos », riposta-t-elle fortement.

Elle obtint l'entière attention de Drago qui se tourna brusquement pour lui faire face. « Qu'est ce que tu sous-entends exactement ? » Son ton supposa qu'elle devait être prudente.

Hermione se releva finalement en colère. « Je sous-entends exactement ce que je viens de dire », dit-elle d'un ton dur.

Quand Drago ne répondit pas, Hermione secoua la tête en signe d'incrédulité, réalisant à quel point il était prêt à mentir.

« Je t'ai vu aujourd'hui Drago. Sur le Chemin de Travers »

Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais Hermione l'interrompit avant qu'il ne puisse émettre un autre mensonge. « Je suppose que tu vas me dire que je me suis trompée ? Que ton rendez-vous a été annulé ? Ou que tu étais dans ce bar parce que c'était absolument nécessaire ?

« Je… »

« Tu quoi Drago ? Quel mensonge espères-tu encore me faire avaler cette fois ? Je trouve seulement difficile à imaginer que tu ais n'importe quel excuse pour ne pas encore avoir prit de rendez-vous avec le psychologue et que tu m'ais délibérément menti ces deux dernières semaines ! »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de voir un putain de psy ! », cria-t-il en retour avec colère. « Je m'occupe très bien de ça moi-même ! »

« Bien sûr que non ! » Hermione agita fortement la tête. « La seule chose qui ait changé est que tu bois derrière mon dos plutôt qu'ouvertement devant moi »

Drago bafouilla sans grande éloquence et toute lutte quitta soudainement le corps d'Hermione.

« Tu m'avais promis », chuchota-t-elle. « Tu m'avais promis que tu irais parler à quelqu'un »

Il ne lui répondit pas, donc elle continua. « Je ne peux plus faire ça »

Le regard sévère que lui envoya Drago la fit hésiter et reculer d'un pas. « De quoi parles-tu ? », demanda-t-il.

Des larmes commençaient à remplir les yeux d'Hermione mais elle les retenait avec colère. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Pas devant lui.

« Je dis que je ne sais plus comment t'aider. Je… je ne peux plus te regarder t'infliger ça. Je ne peux pas… Je ne veux pas »

« Alors tu me largues pour de bon ! »

Hermione tremblait. Oh Merlin, s'il te plait, donne lui la force de le faire. « Oui », murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

« Tu m'avais promis que tu ne me quitterais pas ! »

« Et tu m'avais promis que tu parlerais à un psychologue ! »

« Comment suis-je supposé aller mieux si tu n'es pas là avec moi ? », lui demanda-t-il.

« J'ai _été_ là Drago. J'ai été là ces cinq derniers mois depuis la mort de Lucius et je ne t'ai aidé en rien »

« Bon sang non ! Tu ne peux pas me quitter ! Si tu t'en vas alors je vais finir par boire 24h/24 », menaça-t-il.

La culpabilité commençait à la gagner mais Hermione la repoussa résolument. Elle savait ce qu'il essayait de faire, mais elle ne cèderait pas. Pas cette fois.

« Ne dis… ne dis pas ça » La voix d'Hermione tremblait légèrement.

Drago profita de son insécurité. « Je le ferais. Si tu t'en vas alors mon état va empirer. Je n'aurais plus aucune raison de rester sobre »

Hermione avala la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge et secoua la tête. « Tu as eu des tas de raison pour rester sobre il y a onze mois avant que je n'entre dans ta vie et tu en auras un tas d'autre après quand je serais partie »

« Non ! », cria Drago. « Tu veux que je te supplie ? C'est ça ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils à ce changement soudain de direction. « Quoi ? Non »

Drago continua comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. « Parce que si c'est ce que tu veux je le ferais. Si tu veux me voir supplier à genoux de rester… »

Il tomba à genoux et Hermione s'écarta de lui. Les larmes coulaient désormais sur ses joues. « Non. Je ne veux pas que tu me supplies. Je veux que tu ailles mieux »

« J'irais mieux. S'il te plait. Donne-moi juste une autre chance. S'il te plait. Je prendrais un rendez-vous avec le psychologue. J'irais mieux pour toi. Juste, ne me laisse pas. », plaida-t-il.

Hermione sanglota à ses mots et tomba sur le sol devant lui. Elle saisit délicatement son visage jusqu'à le regarder droit dans les yeux. « C'est ça le problème Drago. Tu as besoin d'aller mieux pour toi. Pas pour moi. Et tu ne peux pas faire ça si je suis là », défendit-elle afin de lui faire comprendre.

Il dégagea sa tête d'un mouvement brusque et se releva. Hermione tendit la tête pour le regarder, ses jambes engourdies ne la tenant plus debout.

« Très bien. Si tu veux partir alors pars. Ça n'a aucune importance. Pourquoi devrais-je m'en préoccuper ? »

Pourquoi en effet…

Il se détourna et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Hermione le regarda s'en aller dans un état second, état qui cessa quand il claqua brutalement la porte.

Oh Merlin…

Deux autres sanglots à fendre l'âme émanèrent de sa poitrine avant qu'elle réalise qu'elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller ici.

Se relevant aveuglément, elle chancela jusqu'à la cheminée. Avec une rapide pincée de poudre de cheminette, elle laissa les flammes chaleureuses l'emporter ailleurs.

Loin du Manoir et loin de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé ces onze derniers mois.

Loin de l'homme qui la regardait partir par l'entrebâillement d'une porte, des yeux gris douloureux.

**ooo**

*** Pour ceux qui se posaient la question, la potion de Pimentine soigne les rhumes et la grippe, mais les effets secondaires peuvent être désagréables puisque elle fait fumer les oreilles pendant plusieurs heures.**

**Et voilà comment se finit cette histoire finalement. Je dois dire que j'étais tellement prise dans l'histoire pendant ma lecture que j'en n'ai versé quelques larmes. La détresse de Drago et l'impuissance d'Hermione m'ont vraiment touché.**

**A la prochaine !**


	6. Elle est toujours une femme à mes yeux

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Mille millions de pardons pour le retard accumulé. Je n'ai pas abandonné la traduction des OS, mais j'ai du m'engager dans d'autres projets personnels qui me laissent moins de temps pour ces écrits. Je suis dans une période transitoire entre la fin de mes études et le début de ma vie professionnelle, donc je cumule job, recherche d'emploi, préparation de concours, etc. Donc forcément, c'est cette partie de ma vie qui passe en priorité. En plus, quand je suis dans un projet j'ai tendance à m'y investir corps et âme. Alors quand je traduis, je peux y passer des jours et des jours de temps libre et ne faire rien d'autre. Je dois pouvoir dans l'avenir trouver un juste milieu entre un peu (beaucoup) de boulot, un peu de loisir et un peu de traduction. Enfin bref… je ne vais pas trop m'appesantir, j'en ai déjà trop dit.**

**Place à ce nouveau chapitre !**

**Comme vous l'aurez compris, je n'ai pas bien avancé, mais j'ai quand même pu terminer la traduction de l'OS suivante, plus longue et que j'apprécie particulièrement. Qui dit plus histoire longue, dit aussi une histoire plus construite, c'est pour ça que je la place au même niveau que « Les roses sont rouges »**

**Je remercie tous ceux qui apprécient l'histoire et qui me laissent gentiment un petit message. Je ne les ai pas encore remercié individuellement, mais je le ferais très bientôt.**

**Pour la prochaine publication, je ne donne pas de date (bah ouais folle une fois mais pas deux^^), mais je vais essayer d'être plus rapide cette fois. Il s'agira d'un OS plus court (voire très court) qui contiendra d'ailleurs une suite.**

**En espérant que l'histoire vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**A bientôt ! **

**EDIT: J'essaye de poster cette suite depuis exactement une semaine (du pipi de chat parmi toutes ces semaines d'attente, mais quand même). Après beauuuuuucoup de patiente, de mails envoyés et d'un passage sur le forum, j'ai pu récupérer la petite astuce qui permettait de poster. Alors merci à tout le monde!  
**

**ooo**

**Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter appartient à **J.K. Rowlings** et « Meus Contraho » appartient à **Curiositykils**, je ne suis que la traductrice.**

**Titre original : **She's always a women to me

**Rated : T  
**

**ooo**

**Elle est toujours une femme à mes yeux**

**ooo**

**She can kill with a smile, she can wound with her eyes**

_Elle peut tuer avec un sourire, elle peut blesser avec ses yeux_

**ooo**

Assis à côté de Drago, Blaise siffla calmement.

Drago se tourna rapidement vers lui pour le regarder avec des yeux perplexes. Puisque Blaise ne se détourna pas de sa contemplation, Drago suivit la ligne de son regard.

Il haussa les sourcils, quand ses yeux tombèrent sur une plantureuse jeune femme.

« Mignonne », dit Drago tout en la reluquant.

Blaise rit profondément avant de se tourner vers son ami. « Je suis content que tu penses ça. Je n'étais pas celui qu'elle était en train de contempler », dit-il avec un léger mouvement de sourcils.

Il fallut un certain temps pour que Drago saisisse ce que venait de dire Blaise. Drago regarda immédiatement la femme de nouveau. Elle avait changé de position et lui faisait maintenant face.

Il pouvait la voir parler à son amie avec enthousiasme et après l'avoir observé pendant une vingtaine de secondes sans discontinuité, il semblait à Drago que Blaise s'était trompé. Elle ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois.

Au moment où il allait tourner la tête et ignorer les propos de Blaise, elle détourna les yeux de son amie et rencontra les siens.

D'abord surprise d'avoir était découverte par Drago, elle lui sourit finalement.

Drago sentit sa propre bouche s'étirer en un sourire.

Blaise rit de nouveau légèrement. « Qui l'aurait cru ? Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger se reluquant mutuellement en plein milieu d'une salle bondée »

Drago se raidit avant de tourner vivement la tête vers Blaise.

« Quoi ? », demanda-t-il.

Blaise le regarda avec des yeux surpris. « Toi et la princesse des Gryffondors »

« C'est Granger ? », fit Drago incrédule alors qu'il pivota de nouveau pour faire face à la femme avec laquelle il venait de flirter silencieusement.

Blaise grogna. « Quoi ? Tu ne l'as reconnait pas »

« Non »

Merlin soyez maudit… Granger est… canon.

« Eh bien je te suggère de commencer à t'en souvenir parce qu'elle vient par ici », dit Blaise.

Drago se raidit avant de se forcer à se retourner lentement vers elle.

Quand elle s'arrêta devant eux et leur donna un sourire éclatant, Drago se sentit obligé de s'adosser contre le bar derrière lui pour rétablir son équilibre.

« Bonjour », dit-elle à Blaise avant de se tourner vers lui. « Aimerais-tu te joindre à nous ? », demanda-t-elle.

Et voilà. Il était pris au piège.

**ooo**

**And she can ruin your faith with her casual lies**

_Elle peut ruiner ta confiance avec ses mensonges fortuits_

**ooo**

Drago regardait Hermione mettre un autre morceau de poisson dans sa bouche et fermer les yeux de plaisir.

« Oh Merlin Drago. C'est certainement le meilleur poisson que je n'ai jamais mangé. Cet endroit est incroyable ! », gémit-elle d'appréciation.

Drago remua inconfortablement sur sa chaise. « Je suis content que tu aimes », dit-il.

Hermione gémit de nouveau et le bout de sa petite langue rose glissa sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Le pantalon de Drago devint un peu plus serré avec cette réponse.

« Comment as-tu trouvé cet endroit ? Il est si à l'écart de la rue principale », demanda-t-elle.

Le fait qu'elle ne connaissait pas le restaurant fit sourire Drago, le nom des Malfoy avait encore un certain poids.

« Blaise m'en a parlé », dit Drago décidant d'omettre que selon Blaise, amener une fille ici pour un rendez-vous signifiait que l'affaire était dans la poche.

« Je n'ai jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon. Ça fond dans la bouche », lui raconta Hermione.

« Seulement le meilleur pour ma petite amie », fit Drago en souriant avec indulgence.

Il regarda Hermione se raidir et relever la tête de son assiette pour le regarder avec surprise.

« Je suis ta petite-amie ? », lui demanda-t-elle.

Drago se tortilla mal à l'aise sur sa chaise et cette fois cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa légère érection.

« Puisqu'il s'agit de notre sixième rendez-vous, j'avais supposé que nous sortions ensemble »

Hermione plissa les yeux et Drago crut apercevoir une lueur d'amusement dans la profondeur de ses iris de miel.

« Je ne savais pas que notre relation était exclusive », dit-elle avec nonchalance.

Ce fut au tour de Drago de se figer. Elle fréquentait d'autres putains de salopards.

« Pardon ? », dit-il.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « J'ai dit que je ne savais pas que nous avions une relation exclusive. Tu ne l'avais pas dit avant »

Drago dut se contrôler pour ne pas lui demander qui d'autre elle voyait afin de pouvoir retrouver ce bâtard et lui jeter un sort.

« Je pensais que c'était évident. Quand je sors avec une femme j'espère être le seul à la séduire »

A ces mots, Hermione laisse échapper de légers éclats de rire. Drago fronça les sourcils face à cette réaction.

« Oh Drago. Tu aurais du voir ta tête », dit-elle entre deux souffles étouffés. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'ais cru ! », dit-elle alors qu'elle avait du mal à respirer.

« Tu plaisantais ? », dit Drago posément.

« Bien sûr que je plaisantais. Jamais je ne verrais quelqu'un d'autre alors que je sors déjà avec toi ! »

Drago s'effondra de soulagement et rit nerveusement avec elle.

**ooo**

**And she only reveals what she wants you to see. She hides like a child, but she's always a woman to me**

_Et elle ne révèle toujours que ce qu'elle veut que tu vois. Elle se cache comme une enfant, mais c'est toujours une femme à mes yeux_

**ooo**

Dès que Drago entra dans sa maison, il avait su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Non, le terme « allait pas » était incorrect. Les choses étaient différentes.

Il aurait pu être inquiet s'il n'avait pas reçu plus tôt dans la journée un mot d'Hermione qui lui disait qu'il aurait une surprise en rentrant chez lui.

Enlevant sa robe et l'ensorcelant pour qu'elle s'accroche seule, il jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon seulement pour le trouver vide.

« Hermione ? », appela-t-il en question.

Il n'entendit rien et devint encore plus perplexe. Regardant aux alentours, ses yeux atterrirent sur une petite note pliée sur la première marche de l'escalier qu'il n'avait pas remarqué.

Il se pencha pour la ramasser et la déplia.

_Viens me trouver._ Les mots étaient écrits dans une encre verte Serpentard et le défi le fit sourire.

Desserrant sa cravate, il entra dans la cuisine sans se presser. Un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce permit à Drago de voir qu'Hermione n'y était pas.

Il retourna dans le couloir et sur le chemin passa rapidement la tête dans les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée.

« Her-mione », appela-t-il quand il s'arrêta devant la penderie.

Il s'arrêta avant d'ouvrir la porte bruyamment. Ne voyant qu'un espace sombre qui ne pouvait cacher en aucun cas sa petite amie, ses épaules d'effondrèrent face à l'échec.

A ce moment précis, il entendit un bruit sourd venant de l'étage suivi d'un petit rire.

Souriant face à l'humeur joueuse d'Hermione, Drago monta les escaliers deux par deux. Il attint en premier la chambre d'amis.

Elle fut rapidement écartée, tout comme la seconde chambre d'amis. Il restait seulement la salle de bain et la chambre principale.

Drago vérifia rapidement la salle de bain avant de se diriger vers la chambre à coucher.

Il ouvrit la porte… seulement pour la trouver vide. Il alla rapidement fouiller dans son grand placard avant de se renfrogner. Où était-elle ?

Il entendit un autre petit rire derrière lui et se retourna. Il n'y avait personne.

« Hermione ? », appela-t-il de nouveau.

« Coucou Drago », ronronna sa voix à ses oreilles.

Et on le percuta à ce moment-là. Les sourcils levés, il l'appela, pas certain qu'elle soit encore dans les environs. « J'aime voir ma copine quand je rentre à la maison. Ça devient difficile si elle est caché sous la cape d'invisibilité de son ami »

Son rire chantant provenait du lit. « Tu pourras me voir une fois que tu m'auras trouvé », taquina-t-elle.

Drago se dirigea vers le son de sa voix et tendit le bras. Sa main rencontra un tissu doux et en attrapant un bout entre ses doigts, il tira doucement la cape vers lui.

Les jambes nues d'Hermione furent les premières découvertes. Il eut le souffle coupé quand elles furent suivies par sa taille dénudée et enfin quelques fines lanières.

Perdant patience, il retira la cape d'un mouvement rapide avant d'être rendu muet par la vision devant lui.

Merlin soyez maudit ! Il ne l'avait jamais vu porter cette lingerie avant. Le fait qu'elle l'avait acheté pour ce moment en particulier provoqua une douce chaleur dans tout son corps.

« Alors, tu m'as trouvé »

« Sans aucun doute », dit Drago avant de fondre sur elle.

**ooo**

**She can lead you to love, she can take you or leave you**

_Elle peut te mener à l'amour, elle peut te prendre ou te quitter_

**ooo**

« Tu vois, c'est sympa », lui dit Hermione tandis qu'elle balançait leurs bras entrelacés entre eux.

« Le soleil brille au travers des arbres, l'air frais et la brize sont rafraichissants », dit-elle d'un ton convaincant.

Drago sourit. Il avait été complètement contre l'idée d'aller se promener pour passer le temps.

Si Hermione voulait passer plus de temps en sa compagnie, il aurait pu définitivement trouver une meilleure idée qui inclurait un peu plus d'exercices.

Tout bien pensé, il n'oserait jamais lui avouer qu'il appréciait ce moment. Tenir sa main… être si détendu.

Il se sentait bien… il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire ça.

« Alors, comment a été ta journée ? Est-ce que tu as obtenu les résultats que tu voulais dans ton affaire ? », lui demanda-t-elle.

Drago acquiesça avant de lui expliquer son dernier cas.

Hermione approuva à son tour et lui donna des conseils quand elle pensait que c'était nécessaire.

Drago était content qu'elle s'intéresse à son travail et qu'il puisse avoir des conversations sérieuses avec elle quand il le voulait.

Il était tellement concentré à lui raconter un autre de ces cas qu'il remarqua qu'elle s'était arrêtée seulement quand il passa devant elle et que leurs mains se séparèrent.

Se tournant vers l'endroit où elle se tenait bien raide, Drago vit qu'elle regardait quelque chose derrière lui et rapidement se retourna.

Par Merlin !

La tignasse rousse de Weasley et Potter se tenaient là, les regardant tous les deux la bouche grande ouverte.

Et bien, il semblerait que le pot aux roses ait été découvert, pensa Drago.

Il remarqua alors que personne n'avait parlé et se raidit.

Lui et Hermione sortaient ensemble depuis maintenant des mois et la question de savoir quand ils en parleraient à leur famille et amis (en dehors de Blaise et de Lucy l'amie moldus d'Hermione qui étaient déjà au courant de leur relation) n'avait jamais été évoquée.

Qu'allait faire Hermione maintenant qu'elle était confrontée à la situation ? Il sentit alors sa petite main prendre la sienne.

Il la regardait se tenir à côté de lui, fière et défiante devant ce public stupéfait.

Lui souriant et sans le poids du rejet sur ses épaules, Drago se tenait agrandit et donna une légère pression à ses doigts avant d'affronter le duo avec elle.

**ooo**

**She can ask for the truth but she'll never believe**

_Elle peut demander la vérité mais ne jamais la croire_

**ooo**

Drago regardait sa petite amie clairement agitée courir partout dans sa chambre, murmurant dans sa barbe des mots qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Deux minutes auparavant, il avait brièvement envisagée lui faire savoir qu'ils couraient après le temps, mais il avait jugé préférable que non.

Il ne voulait pas recevoir de sort pour avoir été d'aucune aide et sarcastique.

Au lieu de cela, il attendait patiemment alors qu'elle se précipitait tout autour, jetant des vêtements partout dans la chambre et changeant son maquillage par magie pour qu'il aille avec chaque nouvelle tenue.

Il voulait qu'elle soit à l'aise et savait que ce serait le cas uniquement si elle savait qu'elle paraissait au mieux.

Après un dernier changement, elle se tint finalement devant lui, un air plein d'attente sur le visage.

Même s'il n'en avait pas besoin, Drago effectua l'inspection requise de sa tenue. Elle avait déjà été étonnante dans les sept tenues précédentes.

« Tu es magnifique », lui dit-elle.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à sa tenue, grignotant sa lèvre inférieure de manière incertaine.

« Je ne suis pas sûre », dit-elle. « La couleur est un peu terne et peut être que les chaussures sont trop chics. Et le maquillage n'est pas vraiment naturel par rapport à ce que ta mère aime généralement »

Drago se mordit la langue pour éviter de rire. « Hermione, mes parents ne vont pas se formaliser si tu n'as pas le même maquillage que ma mère. Tu es bien », lui dit-il.

Hermione le regarda ses grands yeux bruns écarquillés. « Je suis bien ? Bien ? C'est l'une des journées les plus importantes de ma vie et tu me dis que je suis bien ? »

« Non » Drago fit rapidement marche arrière. « Tu es magnifique »

« Je dois me changer ! », annonça-t-elle avant de s'écarter des bras de Drago et de retourner à sa précédente routine agitée.

Drago soupira avant de s'adosser comme auparavant contre le chambranle de la porte.

**ooo**

**And she'll take what you'll give her as long as it's free**

_Et elle prendra ce que tu lui donneras tant que c'est gratuit_

**ooo**

Drago vit Hermione assise sur une chaise au comptoir du petit déjeuner et se faufila derrière elle. Respirant sa douce et onctueuse odeur, et étonné qu'elle puisse être si impliqué dans son livre qu'elle ne réalisait même pas qu'il se tenait derrière elle, il se pencha et l'enveloppa dans une grande étreinte.

Il la sentit sursauter de surprise et embrassa le côté de son cou pour s'excuser.

« Bon anniversaire mon amour », gronda-t-il dans son oreille.

Hermione sourit et tourna la tête afin qu'il puisse embrasser ses lèvres.

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi », dit-il contre sa bouche.

Elle s'écarta de lui et il la suivit dans le but de garder sa bouche proche de la sienne. Il grogna quand elle se pencha si bas qu'il ne pouvait pas la suivre plus loin.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas m'acheter de cadeau », dit-il.

Prenant sa main, Drago la redressa.

« C'est l'anniversaire de ma petite amie. Je pense que je suis autorisée à lui offrir un cadeau »

Hermione ne semblait pas convaincue. Elle parut encore moins convaincue quand Drago fit apparaitre un long écrin grâce à un simple _Accio_.

« Drago », dit-elle en avertissement.

Il poussa la boite dans ses mains résistantes. « Allez. Ouvre là »

Elle lui lança un dernier regard avant de l'ouvrir. Il remarqua avec satisfaction ses yeux s'agrandir à la vue du collier en diamant qu'il avait choisi.

« Merlin Drago »

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? », demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

« C'est trop. Je ne peux pas l'accepter ! », dit-elle en fermant l'écrin et le tendant vers lui.

Drago fronça les sourcils face à son geste. « C'est un cadeau d'anniversaire. Tu ne peux pas le rendre »

« Drago… »

« Hermione », soupira-t-il. « Ecoute, on en a déjà parlé avant. C'est ton anniversaire… laisse moi t'acheter quelque chose de beau pour une fois et oublie combien cela a pu me coûter »

Hermione semblait douloureusement incertaine avant de finalement abandonner sa main sur ses genoux.

« Ok… mais il va aller dans mon coffre à Gringotts. Si quelqu'un le vol ou s'il se casse ou si je le perds… » Elle frémit à cette idée.

Drago se rapprocha d'elle et la releva afin de pouvoir encercler sa taille de ses bras. « Je l'ai acheté pour qu'il soit porté. Non pas caché dans la crainte que quelque chose lui arrive »

« Mais il est si cher… »

« Il est remplaçable », lui dit-il fermement. « Je veux que tu le portes ce soir quand nous sortirons pour diner »

Hermione sourit et lui donna un petit baiser sur les lèvres pour signifier son accord et ses remerciements. Se détachant de ses bras, elle mit son bol de céréales dans l'évier et commença à le laver à la façon moldue.

La scène domestique retourna l'estomac de Drago et il sut soudain ce qu'il voulait.

« Emménage avec moi », dit-il.

Le bol glissa de la main d'Hermione dans l'évier et elle se retourna pour le regarder.

« Quoi », dit-elle dans un souffle.

« Emménage avec moi », attesta Drago fermement.

La bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrait et se fermait sans un mot et Drago se hâta de continuer.

« On sort ensemble depuis sept mois maintenant. Emménage avec moi », dit-il sûr de lui.

Il fallut quelque secondes pour que l'esprit d'Hermione assimile ses mots mais avant que Drago puisse se préparer, elle accourut vers lui.

Drago l'attrapa maladroitement alors qu'elle lui sautait dessus et se cramponna à son cou.

Son rire débordant résonnait dans ses oreilles.

« Oui », dit-elle. « Je vais emménager avec toi »

Sa réponse fit sourire Drago vivement puis ils partagèrent un baiser passionné, baiser qui prit fin uniquement à cause du rire enivrant d'Hermione.

« Le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire jamais reçu », chuchota-t-elle passionnément dans son oreille.

**ooo**

**Yeah, she steals like a thief, but she's always a woman to me**

_Ouais, elle vole comme une voleuse, mais c'est toujours une femme à mes yeux_

**ooo**

« Est-ce que tu as vu mon t-shirt noir ? », demanda-t-il à Hermione.

« C'est mon premier week-end ici et tu me laisses déjà tombé pour les copains », répondit-elle de façon dramatique en ignorant sa question.

Drago balaya ses taquineries et fit en sorte de ne pas la regarder. Elle était allongée dans son côté du lit, confortablement installée sous les couvertures, et Drago savait que s'il regardait vers elle maintenant, il ne partirait jamais pour la soirée entre mecs de Blaise.

Sentant que la serviette autour de ses hanches commençait à se desserrer, il changea rapidement de trajectoire.

« Et mon boxer vert, il est où ? », lui demanda-t-il.

Il intercepta ses yeux interrogatifs dans le miroir. « Ton boxer vert porte bonheur ? », lui demanda-t-elle. « Et pourquoi en aurais-tu besoin ? »

Sa réflexion le fit sourire. « J'ai peut être eu de la chance et trouvé la meilleure sorcière du monde magique, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas un nullissime joueur de blackjack »

Hermione rigola légèrement.

Fouillant dans ses tiroirs, Drago ne trouvait aucun des deux vêtements qu'il cherchait.

« Où sont-ils ?, demanda-il plus à lui-même qu'à Hermione.

« Je te suggère de te trouver une nouvelle paire de boxer vert porte bonheur », dit-elle depuis le lit.

Drago se tourna vers elle avec méfiance. « Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce ce que je suis très à l'aise »

Drago lui répondit par un haussement de sourcil. Elle soupira et déplaça la couette de son corps.

La sorcière portait un petit top presque transparent mais Drago avait surtout buté sur son boxer vert sur ses hanches plantureuses.

Par le caleçon de Merlin…

« Est-ce que tu aimes mon nouveau pyjama ? », lui demanda-elle taquine.

**ooo**

**Oooh, she takes care of herself**

_Oh, elle prend soin d'elle_

**ooo**

« Je suis surpris que tu ais réussi à te décrocher de ta sorcière pour nous faire grâce de ta présence ce soir », plaisantait Blaise.

Drago grogna mentalement puis se tourna vers ses amis. « Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point c'était difficile », rigola-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Blaise rigola avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de Whisky Pur Feu.

« Au fait, j'ai vu Parkinson hier. Après ce qu'il s'est passé entre elle et Hermione j'étais surprise de la trouver encore à se promener sans recouvrir chaque centimètres de sa peau. Si ça avait été moi, je lui aurait définitivement jeté un sort »

Drago se tourna vers lui brusquement, le front plissé de confusion. « De quoi tu parles ? Que s'est-il passé entre Hermione et Parkinson ? », demanda-t-il.

Blaise haussa les sourcils surpris. « Tu ne le sais pas », dit-il. « Merlin, la Gazette des Sorciers ne fait qu'en parler dans sa une. Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne l'ais pas vu »

L'esprit de Drago retourna quelques jours en arrière quand la Gazette n'était mystérieusement pas arrivée chez eux. Hermione avait suggéré qu'il pouvait y avoir des problèmes en raison de la grève des hiboux.

« Que s'est-il passé ? », répéta-t-il.

Blaise prit une autre gorgée de sa boisson avant de répondre.

« Apparemment Hermione était sur le Chemin de Traverse il y a quelques jours et s'est heurtée à Pansy qui n'était pas particulièrement heureuse d'entendre que vous sortiez ensemble. Pansy a commencé à se plaindre bruyamment et Hermione l'ignorait la plupart du temps. Tout a dégénéré quand Pansy a commencé à agiter sa baguette dans tous les sens comme une folle furieuse »

Blaise se dépêcha de continuer à la vue du visage indigné de Drago. « Pas que quelque chose soit arrivée. Deux secondes plus tard, Hermione avait stupéfixé Pansy mais malheureusement pendant ces deux secondes la Gazette avait réussi à prendre une photo et répandre l'incident à une plus grande échelle »

« Mais Hermione n'avait-rien ? », demanda Drago, surpris qu'Hermione avait pu lui cacher quelque chose de ce genre.

« Arrête, Parkinson est manifestement folle si elle croit qu'elle aurait pu gagner dans un duel avec Hermione. Elle n'a même pas eu une égratignure. Ta sorcière sait comment s'en sortir par elle-même »

Oui, elle sait en effet, pensait fièrement Drago.

**ooo**

**She can wait if she wants, she's ahead of time**

_Elle peut attendre si elle veut, elle est en avance sur son temps_

**ooo**

« Est-ce que tu as vu l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier aujourd'hui ? », dit Drago avec colère tandis qu'il apparaissait dans leur chambre. « Je ne peux pas croire que nous sommes encore au centre de l'attention. C'est ridicule ! »

Il vit un air de sympathie sur le visage d'Hermione. « Pourquoi cela ne te gène-t-il pas ? », lui demanda-t-il.

Elle se traina vers le lit là où il se tenait avant de prendre ses mains dans les siennes.

« J'ai appris à les ignorer », répondit-elle d'une manière beaucoup trop simple qui ne lui plaisait pas.

Il soupira et se pencha vers elle. Son front alla se poser contre le sien et il respira profondément. »

« Ils ne réussiront jamais à m'accepter, n'est pas ? Tout ce qu'ils voient c'est un ancien Mangemort sortir avec leur princesse Gryffondor. Ils me détesteront pour l'éternité », dit-il désespérément.

Hermione déplaça ses mains pour agripper fermement le haut de sa chemise.

« Non… ne dis pas ça… je t'aime tellement. Et un jour ils verront pourquoi je t'aime. Leur opinion changera. J'en suis sûre. Ça va juste prendre du temps »

Drago grogna à ses mots. « Combien de temps ? Un siècle ? »

Hermione saisit son visage entre ses mains. Elle tira sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il la regarde dans les yeux.

« J'en ai rien à faire du temps que ça prendra pour qu'ils réalisent à quel point ils ont tord. Des semaines… Des mois… Des années… Un siècle… Je serais ici à tes côtés quand cela arrivera »

« Je t'aime », dit Drago avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

**ooo**

**Oooooh, and she never gives out, and she never gives in**

_Oh, et elle ne donne jamais, et elle n'abandonne jamais_

**ooo**

« Mexicain, alors? », demanda Drago en saisissant le menu.

« On a mangé des tacos en début de semaine », écarta Hermione.

« Ok », dit Drago en reposant le menu et en attrapant le suivant. « Pizza ? »

Quand Hermione fronça le nez il soupira et jeta le menu sur la table pour prendre le prochain.

« Indien ? »

« Un cari me conviendrait »

Pas pour Drago qui mit le menu de côté avant de jeter un coup d'œil au reste des cartes.

« Le Thaï me tenterait bien »

« Thaï ? », dit Hermione. « Mhmm », fit-elle d'un ton neutre.

« Donc, on est d'accord »

« … Non »

**ooo**

**She just changes her mind**

_Elle ne fait que changer d'avis_

**ooo**

« Thaï »

« Indien »

« Thaï »

« Indien »

« Thaï ! »

« On pourra avoir du Thaï demain »

« On pourra avoir de l'Indien demain »

Alors que Drago essayait de faire flancher Hermione, elle tentait de faire la même chose avec lui. Trente seconde plus tard, ils n'avaient toujours pas avancé.

« Je deviens de plus en plus affamé à chaque seconde »

« Que dis-tu si chacun de nous deux regarde le menu de l'autre ? », suggéra Hermione.

Muet, Drago haussa un sourcil perplexe et lui passa le menu Thaï avant de prendre de ses mains sans résistance le menu Indien.

Il ne fallut que cinq secondes de temps de lecture avant qu'Hermione ne laisse échapper un cri d'enthousiasme.

« Ooh. Ginny m'a parlé du Kung Chu Chi où elle est allée il y a quelque jours », couina Hermione retournant le menu pour voir le nom du restaurant sur la première page. « Ça vient de là ! Partons sur du Thaï pour aujourd'hui. Nous pourrons avoir l'Indien demain », dit-elle en rendant le menu à Drago.

Drago se contenta de la regarder incrédule.

**ooo**

**And she'll promise you more than the Garden of Eden**

_Et elle te promettra plus que le jardin d'Eden_

**ooo**

« Hermione. Non. Il n'y a aucun moyen que je… »

« S'il te plait ! », le coupa Hermione. « Ils sont importants pour moi. Je les ai à peine vus ces derniers mois »

« C'est parce que la belette agit comme un con depuis qu'il a appris pour nous. Quel ami ! », se moquait-il.

« Drago », gronda Hermione. « Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. S'il te plait… il est l'un de mes meilleurs amis »

Drago protesta à ces mots. « Meilleur ami ? Tu viens juste de dire que tu ne lui as pas parlé depuis des siècles »

« Exactement. Cela fait des mois. Peut être qu'il se sera fait à l'idée de notre couple maintenant. Et c'est Noël ! Les choses ne devraient pas être comme ça à Noël »

« Et bien, tu peux lui envoyer une lettre lui disant Joyeuses Fêtes ! », dit sarcastiquement Drago. « Mais il n'y a aucun moyen de me faire passer Noël avec les Weasley. D'ailleurs, mes parents et tes parents comptent sur nous »

« On prend le petit déjeuner avec tes parents et le diner avec les miens. Il reste l'après-midi de libre »

« Hermione. Non », lui dit Drago.

Hermione souffla avant de prendre son regard de chien battu.

« S'il te plait… »

« Hermione… »

Elle l'interrompit en se faufilant furtivement davantage près de lui. « Si tu acceptes, je te promets de te cuisiner ton plat préféré demain », dit-elle d'un ton enjôleur.

Sa tactique fit sourire Drago.

« Hum hum », refusa-t-il de la tête.

« Je ne te harcèlerai plus avec le ménage pendant un mois »

« Non », rit-il.

Hermione s'approcha encore de lui et positionna sa bouche près de son oreille. Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent aux mots qui suivirent et son sang alla directement se concentrer entre ses jambes.

Quand elle eut fini de parler elle recula sa tête. Drago remarqua son sourire triomphant mais ne s'en souciait pas.

« Marché conclu », dit-il d'une voix rauque avant de la soulever du sol.

Son rire chantant résonnait à ses oreilles pendant tout le chemin qui les menait jusqu'à la chambre.

**ooo**

**And she'll carelessly cut you and laugh while you're bleeding**

_Puis insouciante elle te coupera et rira pendant que tu saignes_

**ooo**

Elle l'avait abandonné. Après avoir promis qu'elle ne le laisserait pas seul à la merci des Weasley, elle avait foutu le camp.

Il lui avait bien dit d'aller aux toilettes avant de partir, mais cette stupide sorcière s'était contentée de lui rire au nez. Et maintenant où était-elle ? Dans ces foutus toilettes. Et il n'avait pas été autorisé d'y aller avec elle. Il avait demandé. Elle avait refusé.

Et maintenant il en était là. Bloqué dans sa chaise qui n'était pas en bout de table avec Hermione de l'autre côté comme il l'avait espéré, mais au milieu de deux Weasley mâles.

Le loup garou et le dompteur de dragon. Le plus agaçant de tous les Weasley avait en quelque sorte été placé en face de lui.

Absolument fantastique !

Il allait doubler tout ce qu'Hermione avait promis de lui faire. S'il ne la punissait pas d'abord.

« Alors Malfoy. Comment as-tu réussi à accrocher Hermione ? », demanda l'un des jumeaux.

« Je suppose que j'ai eu de la chance », répondit-il.

« La vraie question est pourquoi a-t-elle choisi la fouine », cracha haineusement le plus agaçant des Weasley.

Des « Ron ! » avaient été soufflés à la fois par Ginny et la mère Weasley, mais cela ne le stoppa pas.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a tant baissé ses critères. Je veux dire un Mangemort », cracha-t-il avant de regarder les autres personnes assises autour de la table. « Et vous êtes tous assis ici prêt à oublier le fait qu'on a presque perdu la vie à cause de lui »

Il y eut un silence assommant et il fallut toute la force de Drago pour ne pas qu'il frappe la belette au visage avant de prendre Hermione et de transplaner hors de cet enfer.

Le silence fut brisé par les joyeux pas d'Hermione dans la pièce, inconsciente de l'air tendu.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai manqué ? », dit-elle en s'asseyant sur la chaise vide et dénouant sa serviette.

L'agaçant Weasley laissa échapper un petit rire sans humour. « On était juste en train de faire un petit voyage dans le passé. Nos années à Poudlard », dit-il inébranlable.

Hermione émit un petit rire heureux. « Oh mon Dieu. Vous vous rappelez quand le professeur Fol Œil a transformé Drago en fouine ? Je ne pense pas avoir jamais ri aussi fort »

**ooo**

**But she'll bring out the best and the worst you can be**

_Mais elle fera ressortir le meilleur et le pire de ce que tu es_

**ooo**

Drago allumait les bougies sur la table et tamisa les lumières dans la pièce. Il regarda fièrement la table et hocha la tête de manière satisfaisante. Il ne lui restait qu'à vérifier une dernière fois le diner avant de s'asseoir et d'attendre le retour d'Hermione à la maison.

Une heure plus tard, Drago abandonna tout espoir. Où diable était-elle ? Le diner était complètement ruiné. Il avait essayé de figer le poulet afin qu'il arrête de cuire tout en restant encore chaud, mais le fait de n'avoir jamais effectué le sort auparavant n'avait en quelque sorte qu'accéléré le processus de cuisson.

Son merveilleux poulet au romarin et à l'ail était maintenant un beau gâchis.

C'était leur anniversaire pour l'amour de Merlin. Elle savait qu'il avait prévu d'organiser quelque chose de spécial et cette foutue sorcière avait décidé de ne pas avoir la décence d'arriver à l'heure. Il éteignit les bougies et attendait maintenant qu'elle rentre à la maison.

Drago avait envisagé l'idée de tout laisser tomber et de débarrasser la table quand il l'entendit transplaner.

« Drago ? », appela-t-elle.

L'indifférence de son ton rendait Drago encore plus en colère. Il ne répondit pas à son appel et attendit qu'elle entre dans la pièce.

« Je suis désolée j'ai été retenu », dit-elle avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

Quand elle vit la table et l'air en colère de Drago, son propre visage projetait des excuses. Il les ignora.

« Où étais-tu ? », lui demanda-t-il de manière neutre.

Il la voyait hésiter ce qui eut le don de le faire se redresser de la table où il était appuyé.

« Hermione », dit-il en attendant quelque chose.

« J'ai été boire un verre avec Ron », dit-elle rapidement.

Drago sentit la colère exploser dans sa poitrine. « Quoi ? »

Hermione lui expliqua rapidement. « Il m'a envoyé une lettre disant qu'il acceptait le fait que pour rester mon ami il devait alors passer du temps avec toi. Il voulait me voir pour prendre un verre et s'excuser »

« Et tu devais le voir aujourd'hui ? Pour notre anniversaire ? Quand tu savais que j'avais quelque chose de prévu ? »

« Drago… »

« Quand tu sais qu'il est toujours amoureux de toi »

« Quoi ? », fit Hermione incrédule. « Ron n'est pas amoureux de moi ! »

« Tu es foutrement aveugle si tu n'es même pas capable de voir à quel point il est jaloux », cria Drago.

« Ne jure pas après moi »

« Que la belette soit ou non amoureux de toi n'est même pas la question. Tu es en retard de plus d'une heure ! »

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. Les Weasley ont été absolument charmants avec toi à Noël »

Drago bafouilla comme s'il hésitait à cracher les mots de sa bouche.

« Absolument charmants avec moi ? », demanda-t-il froidement en rôdant autour d'Hermione. « Ils étaient absolument charmants avec moi quand tu étais dans la pièce. Tu n'as pas entendu ce que la belette a dit quand tu étais aux toilettes ! »

Drago vit Hermione ouvrir la bouche mais il continua.

« Mais là encore tu serais certainement restée là sans rien dire. Après tout, tu les as bien rejoints. Je suppose que je dois m'estimer heureux que tu ais gardé ta bouche fermée »

Drago vit Hermione reculer face au ton de sa voix. « Quoi ? », murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

« Toute cette histoire à propos de moi en fouine. La partie de Quidditch que j'ai perdu contre Potter. Est-ce que tu crois que c'était facile pour moi d'être assis là, humilié pendant trois heures ? »

« On plaisantait », dit Hermione calmement. Il pouvait voir les larmes cumuler dans ses yeux et il regarda ailleurs pour ne pas s'attendrir.

« Non. Peut-être que tu plaisantais. Mais tous les autres certainement pas »

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Si j'avais su alors… »

« Alors quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu aurais fait ? Je ne voulais pas aller chez eux dès le départ ! »

« Ils sont comme ma famille Drago, je ne peux pas juste les rayer de ma vie ! »

« Donc je suis supposé rester là et les laisser me traiter comme de la merde d'Hippogriffe », cria Drago amèrement. « Tu sais quoi, si tu veux devenir une part de leur famille, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas simplement te marier avec la belette. De cette façon, tu n'aurais pas à choisir »

Et après ça, il transplana avec colère hors de la pièce.

**ooo**

**Blame it all on yourself, cause she's always a woman to me**

_Le blâme n'appartiendra qu'à toi, parce que c'est toujours une femme à mes yeux_

**ooo**

Drago retrouva son équilibre mental les trente secondes qui suivirent son arrivée à l'auberge de la Tête de Sanglier et réalisa qu'il avait merdé. Il savait qu'il devait rentrer à la maison et s'excuser. Merde… il était prêt à se mettre à genoux et implorer son pardon.

Mais il était toujours en colère… A quoi pensait-elle ? Comment pouvait-elle être aussi aveugle sur les sentiments de la belette à son égard ?

Merlin, sa propre famille n'avait cessé de faire des remarques désobligeantes tout au long de cette journée de Noël. Elle ne pouvait pas être si naïve pour croire qu'ils plaisantaient tous.

Seulement il savait qu'il se mentait à lui-même. C'était Hermione… elle était naïve. Combien de fois l'avait-il déjà pensé ? Combien de fois s'était-il fait la promesse de la protéger de ceux qui profiteraient de son innocente naïveté ?

Alors que l'esprit de Drago se débarrassait de ce brouillard de colère, il s'effondra encore une peu plus sur son tabouret.

L'idiot ! ... Il lui avait demandé de partir. Et si elle pensait qu'elle ne signifiait rien pour lui et décidait de suivre son conseil et le quitter ? Que deviendrait-il ?

Il devait ramener son petit cul désolé à la maison et s'excuser. Immédiatement.

Avec beaucoup de détermination, il transplana de nouveau dans leur salle à manger. La pièce était complètement noire et quand Drago l'illumina avec sa baguette, il vit qu'Hermione avait débarrassé la table. La cuisine était également nettoyée… comme si toute la soirée n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Comme un lâche, il attendit quelques secondes pour savoir si elle était à l'étage ou si elle était partie. Quand il entendit le plancher cr aquer au-dessus de sa tête, il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Montant rapidement les escaliers, il se dirigea vers leur chambre. Hermione était en effet encore là. Mais si on tenait compte de la valise à moitié pleine et de son visage couvert de larmes, elle n'y sera pas encore longtemps.

« Hermione », fit Drago d'une voix rauque.

Il la regardait et se figea de nouveau quelques secondes quand son bras venait furieusement essuyer son visage. D'un air coupable, Drago alla vers elle.

« Hermione », répéta-t-il espérant qu'elle allait se retourner. « Je suis désolé », plaida-t-il. « Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais. J'étais juste en colère »

« Tu l'as dit quand même », cracha Hermione. « Tu m'as demandé de partir comme si je ne signifiais rien pour toi. Comme s'il t'importait peu que je parte ou non »

Drago ne pouvait pas la laisser penser ça. Ses mains encerclèrent ses bras et il la retourna pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

« Tu signifies tout pour moi. S'il te plait… je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. J'étais juste en colère… » Hermione secoua la tête et il arrêta de parler.

« Je ne te cois pas », dit-elle d'une voix brisée et Drago sentit sa poitrine se contracter. Comment pouvait-il lui faire comprendre ?

« S'il te plait », murmura-il. « Je t'aime. Ne me quitte pas. Je suis désolé. S'il te plait »

Hermione se tenait droite alors que Drago la gardait contre lui et lui murmurait des mots d'excuse à l'oreille et contre son cou.

« Très bien », accepta-t-elle finalement.

Drago recula immédiatement sa tête afin de voir clairement son visage. « Tu vas rester ? »

Hermione acquiesça avec hésitation avant de rapidement ouvrir la bouche. « Mais tu dois comprendre… Les Weasley sont comme mes parents. Ils sont ma famille. Je suis désolée si je t'ai fait du mal à Noël. Mais je ne peux pas couper les ponts. Et si ça marche alors tu devras t'habituer à eux et ils devront s'habituer à toi. Dans le cas contraire… »

Drago secoua rapidement la tête. « Je vais essayer, je te le promets. Tant qu'ils… »

Il fut interrompu par un hochement de tête d'Hermione. « Je leur parlerai », dit-elle laissant finalement s'évacuer la tension de son corps. « Mais s'il te plait… »

« Je le promets. Je te le prouverai », jura Drago.

Il avait failli perdre la chose la plus importante de sa vie à cause des Weasley.

**ooo**

**She is frequently kind and she's suddenly cruel**

_Elle est souvent douce puis soudainement cruelle_

**ooo**

Drago redoutait ce jour. Il aurait du être impatient d'y être. Après tout, son meilleur ami allait se marier. Seulement c'était avec la rouquine. Il n'avait pas de problème avec Ginny… c'était juste qu'aujourd'hui serait la première fois qu'il affronterait la famille d'Hermione depuis leur grosse dispute trois semaines auparavant.

Il aimerait désespérément pouvoir dire qu'Hermione lui avait complètement pardonné et que tout allait bien, mais il ne pouvait pas. Cette dispute avait changé leur relation et le fait que le problème n'avait pas été totalement résolu avait été relégué en arrière plan, un horrible nuage menaçant sur leurs têtes.

C'était comme s'ils marchaient sur des œufs l'un avec l'autre. Ils étaient coincés dans cette routine polie qui impliquait de chastes baisers le matin et de donner à l'autre ce qu'il voulait dans le but d'éviter une autre dispute.

Drago détestait ça.

Il voulait retrouver son Hermione. Celle qui l'embrassait à perdre haleine quand il s'y attendait le moins et qui débattait avec lui.

« Comment te sens-tu ? », demanda Drago à Blaise quand il émergea de cet état d'hébétude.

Blaise lui lança un regard confiant. « Bien », répondit-il joyeusement.

Drago haussa un sourcil. « Vraiment ? Pas de trac ? Pas peur qu'elle change d'avis et qu'elle te laisse devant l'autel ? »

Ses paroles ne semblaient pas déranger Blaise. « Non. Elle ne va pas me quitter. Elle n'arriverait pas à me mettre dehors de toute façon », plaisanta-t-il.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel devant la réponse typique de Blaise.

« Je devrais demander comment _toi_ tu te sens », dit Blaise. Il continua quand Drago haussa les sourcils.

« Tu sais, avec le frère de Ginny ici »

Drago soupira avant de hausser les épaules. « Je n'ai pas encore eu à affronter l'un d'entre eux face à face, donc je ne peux pas vraiment dire »

« Tu réalises qu'Hermione est la demoiselle d'honneur de Ginny, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda Blaise.

Drago le regardait fixement et Blaise leva les yeux au ciel. « Je sais que tu _sais_, mais tu réalises ce que ça signifie, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Que ma copine est tellement occupée par ses devoirs de demoiselle d'honneur qu'il ne lui reste plus de temps pour tirer un coup rapidement ? », dit Drago avec sarcasme.

« Non. Que Ron est un de mes garçons d'honneur et qu'ils devront probablement danser quelque fois pendant la nuit. »

Drago n'était que trop conscient de ce point en particulier, mais heureusement, comme il était le témoin de Blaise, il prévoyait d'avoir l'œil ouvert sur Hermione quand les danses commenceraient. Il espérait qu'elle refuserait de danser avec la belette.

Malheureusement, quand le moment arriva et que la belette… Ron interrompit sa danse avec Hermione, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Drago avant de lui prendre la main et de l'autoriser à l'emmener plus loin.

Le laissant seul debout sur la piste de danse.

**ooo**

**But she can do as she pleases, she's nobody's fool**

_Mais elle peut fait ce qu'elle veut, elle n'appartient à personne_

**ooo**

Drago regardait la belette mener sa petite amie sur la piste de danse. Plus important encore, il regardait où la belette plaçait ses mains.

Par deux fois, il alla trop bas et avait pu voir Hermione se tendre. Il avait été tout près d'attaquer le bâtard quand Hermione avait levé les yeux vers lui et hausser les sourcils.

Il lui fallu un moment pour réaliser ce qu'elle était en train de faire et son esprit se souvint de la nuit de leur dispute.

« Je te le prouverai », lui avait-il dit. Etait-ce sa façon de lui faire faire ses preuves ?

Drago avait desserré son emprise sur sa baguette et voyant qu'il prévoyait de ne rien faire, Hermione gronda fermement la belette.

Et pourtant il était là plongeant ses mains toujours plus dangereusement vers le bas.

Maudite belette qui aurait besoin d'être chassé, attrapé et donné à manger à ces étranges moldus.

La main de Drago était désormais fermement serrée autour de sa baguette et il lui fallu le peu de force qui lui restait pour ne pas éjecter ce salopard loin d'Hermione.

Combien de temps supplémentaire cette maudite chanson allait-elle encore durer ? Il avait envie de se précipiter là-bas et de la couper, mais il ne savait pas comment Hermione réagirait. Cela compterait-il comme une incapacité à prouver qu'il était capable de passer du temps en la présence des Weasley ?

Merlin, tout ça était vraiment merdique. Il voulait s'enfermer avec Hermione afin qu'ils puissent remettre leur histoire sur les rails. Peut être même rattraper le temps perdu côté sexe.

Elle était juste ici en face de lui et elle lui manquait. Comment cela était-il foutrement possible ?

A ce moment-là, la musique atteint son paroxysme avant de finie en apothéose. Drago se redressa de la colonne sur laquelle il était appuyé et son corps se crispa d'anticipation.

Le groupe commençait déjà à jouer la musique de la prochaine danse. Hermione allait-elle continuer à danser avec lui ? Est-ce que c'était bon s'il la coupait maintenant ?

Il les regardait impatiemment discuter tous les deux sur la piste de danse. Pendant tout ce temps, il vit les yeux de la belette l'observer froidement plus d'une fois. Avant que Drago ne puisse comprendre ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire, Hermione se détourna de la belette et se dirigea vers lui.

Malgré son retour, la tension de son corps était encore clairement palpable. Elle lui donna un sourire hésitant avant de se déplacer pour s'installer à ses côtés.

Drago ne savait pas quoi dire. Avait-il réussit le petit test ? Est-ce que tout irait bien entre eux maintenant ?

Il était encore en train d'en débattre quand il sentit la main d'Hermione glisser dans la sienne. Il se figea pendant un millième de seconde avant de la serrer étroitement. Elle lui adressa une légère pression puis un regard avant de faire de nouveau face aux couples de danseurs.

Et Drago savait. Aucuns mots n'étaient nécessaires. Tout irait bien pour eux désormais.

**ooo**

**And she can't be convicted, she's earned her degree**

_Et elle ne peut pas être reconnue coupable, elle a gagné son diplôme_

**ooo**

« Comment se fait-il que tu ais toujours aimé les examens à Poudlard ? », demanda Drago à Hermione. Il espérait qu'elle ne penserait pas qu'il posait cette question au hasard, mais le regard qu'elle lui retournait quand elle releva les yeux du livre qu'elle lisait lui montrait qu'il avait échoué.

« Quoi ? », demanda-t-elle perplexe.

Drago haussa les épaules de manière nonchalante. « Les examens. Comment se fait-il que tu les ais toujours aimé ? »

Hermione semblait réfléchir à sa question pendant un petit moment avant de répondre.

« Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que c'était parce qu'il s'agissait d'un excellent moyen pour comprendre comment tu t'en sors peu importe ce que tu entreprends. Ils peuvent te montrer à quel point tu dois encore travailler dur pour arriver là où tu veux arriver »

« Comment penses-tu qu'on s'en sort ? », demanda Drago nerveusement.

« Comment on s'en sort dans quoi ? »

« Tu sais. Notre relation »

Hermione lui adressa un autre regard amusé avant de répondre. « Je pense qu'on s'en sort très bien… Drago qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Drago ignora sa question. « Et tu aimes avoir de bonnes notes, n'est-ce pas ? Comme passer des tests ? »

Hermione émit un petit rire confus. « Bien sûr que j'aime avoir de bonnes notes et passer des tests »

« J'ai un test pour toi », déclara Drago.

« O-kay », dit Hermione lentement.

« Première question. Quelle est ma date de naissance ? »

« Le 5 juin », répondit-elle.

Drago sourit. « Correct. Deuxième question. Quelle est mon équipe de Quidditch préférée ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Les Canons de Chudley »

« C'est exact. Quelle est ma nourriture préférée ? »

« Les pralinés parisiens de ta mère »

Drago acquiesça. « Ma matière préférée à Poudlard ? »

« Les potions », répondit Hermione instantanément.

« Qui est-ce que je soutiens aux prochaines élections ministérielles ? »

« Jenna Ghoul »

« Quel aspect de mon job me plait le plus ? »

« Le fait que tu aides les gens », répondit Hermione. « Parce qu'à tes yeux, c'est un moyen de rattraper la manière dont tu les as traité à Poudlard et pendant la guerre. C'est ta rétribution. Chaque famille que tu aides te pousses davantage vers le « bon » côté », dit-elle calmement.

Drago la regardait fixement. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse comprendre ce qu'il ressentait aussi bien. « Pas l'argent ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Pas l'argent », dit Hermione en s'approchant plus près de lui. « Drago qu'est ce qui se passe ? », demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle s'installait encore plus près.

« Tu n'as donné aucune mauvaise réponse pour l'instant. Apparemment tu me connais plutôt bien »

Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire. « Oui apparemment. Ai-je réussi ? », plaisanta-t-elle.

Drago embrassa sa joue. « Il y a en a juste une dernière. Ce sera le test le plus difficile que tu n'auras jamais eu à passer, mais je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver comme d'habitude »

« Quelle est-elle ? »

« Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Drago retenait sa respiration pendant qu'Hermione se contentait de le regarder silencieusement pendant un moment.

« J'adore passer des tests », dit-elle avant de baisser la tête pour l'embrasser.

**ooo**

**And the most she will do is throw shadows at you**

_Et le pire qu'elle fera est de jeter des ombres sur toi_

**ooo**

« Trente ans », chuchota Drago à Hermione alors qu'ils se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre.

« Trente ans », confirma Hermione.

Drago sourit avant d'embrasser la douce joue de sa femme. « Tu es encore plus belle que la première fois que je t'ai vu à ce club »

Hermione grogna avant de reculer sa tête afin de regarder les yeux de son mari avec un froncement de sourcil. « Et je pense que tu es devenu encore plus dangereusement charmeur que la première fois que je t'ai vu »

« Tu penses que je te mentirai ? », demanda Drago choqué.

Hermione rigola. « Je sais que tu me mentirais. N'essaye pas de jouer à ça avec moi Drago »

« Je suis offensé », fit Drago.

« Maintenant, je sais pertinemment que tu mens », répondit-elle.

Drago sourit puis ils tombèrent tous les deux dans un silence confortable.

« Est-ce que tu aurais un jour imaginé que nous en serions arrivés là où nous en sommes aujourd'hui ? », demanda-t-il à Hermione.

Elle sourit avec mélancolie. « Mise à part lors de notre premier anniversaire, alors oui », taquina-t-elle.

Drago gémit à ce souvenir. « Tu devais vraiment remettre ça sur le tapis, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh allez. C'est drôle »

« Ce n'est pas drôle. Il y a vingt neuf ans jour pour jour j'aurais pu te perdre »

« Mais tu ne m'as pas perdu », répondit Hermione pendant qu'elle se rapprochait davantage de son corps. « Et de toute façon… ça avait quelque chose d'adorable de te voir devenir si jaloux »

« Je suis toujours jaloux », admit Drago à contrecœur.

« Je sais et c'est toujours aussi adorable », gloussa Hermione contre son cou.

« Je t'aime », chuchota Drago.

« Et je t'aime aussi »

**ooo**

**But she's always a woman to me**

_Mais c'est toujours une femme à mes yeux_


	7. Le déni

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Pas de retard pour cette fois et pour cause… Vous allez tous remarquer la « longueur » de cette histoire qui est une sorte de mise en bouche. En lui-même, le récit à un intérêt limité – un évènement banal (ou presque) dans la vie d'un être humain ou en tout cas quelque chose qu'on a tous plus ou moins vécu un jour – mais associé à sa suite, que je vais essayer de poster rapidement, il a tout son intérêt et devient beau. Un peu comme pour « Etat d'ivresse » et « A moitié ivre », se sont les émotions qui sont importantes, le débat intérieur que vivent les personnages.**

**Je remercie ceux et celles qui portent un intérêt à mes traductions. ****Ç****a fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'ils sont lus par un très grand nombre. **

Alexx :** Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements. Moi aussi j'ai la larme facile. Ahhhh sensibilité quand tu nous tiens^^ A très bientôt j'espère !**

**A très bientôt et bonne lecture !**

**ooo**

**Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter appartient à **J.K. Rowlings** et « Meus Contraho » appartient à **Curiositykils**, je ne suis que la traductrice.**

**Titre original : **Denial

**Rated : K**

**ooo**

**Le déni**

Drago Malfoy martyrisait le sol du bureau de Daphné.

Depuis qu'il était entré trente secondes auparavant, Daphné ne lui avait encore rien dit à part un bonjour alarmé quand il avait fait irruption. Voyant l'air de son visage et la tension de ses épaules, elle lui avait seulement lancé un regard avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur le travail en face d'elle, l'autorisant à faire inutilement les cents pas dans son bureau.

Drago était reconnaissant pour ce silence. Cela donnait un moment à sa tête pour arrêter de cogiter. Après trente secondes supplémentaires, et quand il ne se sentit plus aussi mal, il cessa brusquement sa marche et se tourna afin de regarder la sorcière qui l'ignorait toujours.

« Est-ce que Pansy a mentionné quelque chose à propos de son mariage ? », demanda-t-il à Daphné nerveusement. Il avait espéré éviter de prendre un ton trop nonchalant, mais ne pensait pas avoir réussi.

Daphné releva la tête et regarda fixement le sorcier en face d'elle. Elle savait ce que Drago louvoyait, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer l'ignorante un peu plus longtemps. Elle considérait ça comme une revanche pour être sorti avec son mari le week-end dernier et l'avoir laissé devenir tellement saoul qu'il avait été absolument incapable de l'accompagner à la fête de Millicent.

« Que veux-tu dire ? », demanda-t-elle innocemment.

« Le mariage ! », accentua Drago.

« C'est le 24 décembre. Tu vas venir, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda-t-elle.

Les prunelles grises de Drago s'étaient rétrécies au ton de sa voix et il lui adressa un regard avisé. « Tu le sais déjà, non ? »

Daphné ne pouvait pas empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer. « Quoi ? Que Pansy t'a demandé de l'emmener jusqu'à l'autel ? Il semblerait qu'elle m'ait mentionné quelque chose de ce genre là ? »

Drago remarqua le sourire de Daphné un instant puis jura entre ses dents. « A quoi pense-t-elle ? Pourquoi me le demander à moi ? Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne suis pas le bon sorcier. Cela doit être quelqu'un d'autre. Un proche ou quelqu'un d'autre. »

Drago vit Daphné hausser un sourcil. Ce mouvement l'avait toujours fasciné. Hermione pouvait le faire aussi.

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Pansy n'a aucune famille. Elle veut que tu le fasses parce qu'elle te considère comme son frère »

Et c'était ça le problème. Il n'avait jamais été émotionnellement impliqué avec qui que ce soit auparavant. Même pas sa propre mère. Et pourtant, après son retour en Angleterre un an plus tôt, il s'était en quelque sorte retrouvé avec des sorciers qu'ils considéraient actuellement comme des amis proches et dans le cas de Daphné et Pansy… eh bien, il tenait à elles. Et il ne comprenait pas ça du tout.

Comment pour l'amour de Merlin avaient-ils réussi à tous prendre une telle place dans sa vie ? Drago savait qu'il n'aurait jamais du accepter tous ces diners et ces sorties.

« Ça ne peut pas être moi », répéta-t-il.

Daphné soupira. « C'est ce que la futur mariée veut. Vas-tu lui dire non ? »

Drago regardait Daphné mais ne dit rien. Dire non à Pansy ? Difficile. Elle pourrait se mettre à pleurer ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle lui demande à lui ? Il n'avait jamais fait quelque chose de semblable auparavant.

« Est-ce que je dois dire quelque chose ? », demanda-t-il nerveusement.

Les lèvres de Daphné s'étirèrent de nouveau en un sourire. « Non »

Drago soupira de soulagement. Au moins, c'était quelque chose de positif. « Elle est assez vieille pour marcher toute seule », marmonna-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas la question et tu le sais »

« Très bien. Je le ferais », accepta-t-il comme si ça lui coutait un bras. Il savait bien qu'il n'aurait jamais été capable de dire non quand Pansy lui aurait demandé.

Pour lui donner du crédit, Daphné ne se moqua pas de lui comme elle l'aurait fait habituellement.

« Bien », dit-elle avec un signe positif de la tête. « Je dois aussi te dire que cette année tu es attendu à la maison pour le diner de Noël. C'est Blaise qui cuisine. As-tu décidé ce que tu vas acheter à Hermione ? », demanda-t-elle.

Drago hésita. Qua va-t-il acheter à Hermione ? Parce qu'il devra passer Noël avec elle. Parce qu'ils étaient ensemble… en quelque sorte. Est-ce que baiser signifiait qu'ils étaient ensemble ?

Drago sentit la température de la pièce augmenter et tira sur le col de sa robe.

« Tu ressembles à un sorcier qui est prêt à s'enfuir », remarqua Daphné. « Veux-tu bien me dire pourquoi ? »

« Je ne fais pas tout un plat de Noël. Généralement j'emprunte le réseau de cheminée pour aller voir ma mère en France pendant une heure avant de réapparaitre quelque part où il fait chaud »

« Ça semble si triste »

Drago haussa les épaules. « Il y a beaucoup de fêtes et de femmes » C'était son monde. Ou tout du moins, le monde auquel il appartenait. Maintenant, il n'était plus si sûr.

« Ça semble encore plus triste »

Drago approuva mais ignora sa remarque.

« Ne pense pas pouvoir passer Noël sans nous cette année. Harry est un des meilleurs Auror qui existe et lui et Pansy ne partent pas en lune de miel avant le lendemain de Noël. Si besoin est, je lui demanderais de te pourchasser et de te ramener contre ton gré »

La température de la pièce semblait une nouvelle fois être au plus haut.

Ce n'était pas vraiment de passer Noël avec ses amis qui l'inquiétait. C'était Hermione et le fait qu'il pourrait si facilement s'imaginer passer le jour de Noël avec elle. Se réveiller avec elle et ouvrir des cadeaux au pied du sapin en compagnie de son chat miteux qui le toisait plein de haine. Drago lui aurait choisi quelque chose de vert et en dentelles, et après l'avoir réprimandé, elle aurait laissé tomber. L'image était trop intime pour lui.

« Non », dit-il tout en reculant.

_Les hommes_, pensa Daphné en secouant la tête. « Prends une grande inspiration et calme toi », dit-elle à Drago. « Tu es inquiet parce que tu tombes amoureux d'elle et que ça ne t'ais jamais arrivé avant. Il est normal d'y aller doucement. Après Weasley et Brown, je pense que c'est ce que préfèrerait Hermione. »

Drago ne parvenait même pas à entendre le reste des paroles de Daphné. Il était toujours bloqué sur la partie « tomber amoureux » Il n'aimait pas Hermione. Leur relation n'était pas comme ça. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur les termes avant de commencer à baiser ensemble. Il voulait du sexe, et après l'affiliation inutile qu'elle avait eu avec cette bâtarde de belette, tout ce que voulait Hermione n'était pas d'une histoire sérieuse.

Drago ne tombait pas amoureux. Pas lui.

« Je ne l'aime pas », dit-il catégoriquement.

Daphné le regardait pleine de compassion. « Ce n'est pas grave si c'est le cas Drago »

« Non ! C'est grave. Si c'est ce que vous pensez tous alors vous avez tord. Je n'aime pas Hermione. Je ne tombe pas amoureux. Jamais »

Il parlait avec une telle conviction qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour le doute, pensa Hermione alors qu'elle s'arrêtait devant le bureau de Daphné. Elle était venue demander à Daphné si elle voulait la rejoindre pour le déjeuner afin qu'elles puissent bavarder sur ses sentiments nouvellement découverts pour Drago. Toute la matinée, elle avait flotté dans une bulle bienheureuse.

Sa bulle venait juste d'éclater à ses mots.

Elle était amoureuse d'un homme qui manifestement ne l'aimerait jamais en retour.

Qu'était-elle supposée faire maintenant ?


	8. L'acceptation

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Comme la suite était prête, je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps pour vous faire découvrir la fin de l'histoire. J'ai pu voir que la première partie a plutôt été bien accueillie, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, elle ne vaut rien sans sa conclusion.**

**Je remercie d'ailleurs ceux qui me sont toujours fidèles et qui me soutiennent dans mon travail, mais aussi tous les petits nouveaux et les autres qui me laissent de jolis messages ou m'ajoutent en alerte.**

**Je suis en train de mettre un point finale à la prochaine OS et j'ai vraiment très hâte de vous la proposer, car je l'ai particulièrement aimé.**

**Bonne lecture et à très bientôt !**

**ooo**

**Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter appartient à **J.K. Rowlings** et « Meus Contraho » appartient à **Curiositykils**, je ne suis que la traductrice.**

**Titre original : **Acceptance

**Rated : T**

**ooo**

**L'acceptation**

Hermione ne s'attarda pas davantage. Les mots de Drago concernant ses sentiments avaient été parfaitement clairs et Hermione ravalait la douleur qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. N'était-ce pas de cette façon que tout ça était supposé se passer ?

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord dès le début que leur relation n'impliquerait aucun sentiment. Seulement, ils s'étaient progressivement insinués et Hermione ne se souvenait pas du moment où elle avait commencé à voir en Drago bien plus qu'un camarade de sexe, tout ce qu'elle avait jusque là.

Il ne ressentait apparemment pas la même chose.

Une autre vague de douleur la percuta et quand Hermione sentit la piqure des larmes dans ses yeux, elle transplana rapidement à son appartement. Debout au milieu de son salon, elle se contenta d'observer l'espace.

Dans un sursaut, elle réalisa le temps qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle avait été ici la dernière fois. Presque une semaine. Merlin, elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait pratiquement emménagé chez Drago.

Cette pensée la frappa également. Oh Merlin… Drago l'avait-il remarqué ? Voulait-il qu'elle s'en aille?

Hermione se laissa tomber sur son canapé pendant que des milliers d'images d'eux ensemble traversaient son esprit critique. Aussi loin qu'elle pouvait se souvenir, il n'avait rien dit. Littéralement ou inconsciemment.

Encore une fois, qu'est ce qu'Hermione pouvait savoir de ce que pensait Drago ? Un rire étouffé s'échappa de sa gorge face à cette pensée.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était de retour ici. Après ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Ron, elle s'était promis de ne plus tomber amoureuse du mauvais homme. C'était pourquoi Drago et elle avaient commencé cette relation ridicule. _C'est Drago Malfoy pour l'amour de Merlin_, s'était-elle dit. Elle ne pourrait jamais tomber amoureuse de lui.

Hermione s'essuya les yeux avec le revers de sa main. Elle se sentait soudainement très fatiguée malgré qu'il ne soit que midi et quart.

Qu'était-elle supposée faire maintenant ?

Hermione connaissait la réponse avant même que la question n'ait fini de se former dans sa tête. Drago était un sorcier extraordinaire. Le temps qu'elle avait passé en sa compagnie avait été merveilleux et il ne lui aurait jamais fait du mal délibérément… contrairement à Ron. C'était pourquoi elle allait continuer leur relation et être reconnaissance du temps passé ensemble. Quand il décidera de tout arrêter, elle partirait sans faire d'histoire et la tête bien haute. Elle passerait à autre chose. Et la prochaine fois, elle s'assurerait de ne pas tomber amoureuse du sorcier avec lequel elle espérait se consoler.

Prenant le temps de se ressaisir, elle finit par transplaner à son bureau et se remit au travail.

La sensation de perte lui faisait toujours mal, malgré ses nombreuses tentatives de les ignorer.

**ooo**

Quand Hermione transplana à l'appartement de Drago, elle le trouva en train de l'attendre. Le diner était prêt sur la table et il se tenait devant la cheminée, deux verres de vin à la main. Il semblait à la fois heureux qu'elle soit rentrée et un peu mal à l'aise.

Le cœur d'Hermione se contracta, mais elle réalisa très vite qu'elle ne devait pas sentir ce qu'elle ressentait. Ses doux sentiments se transformèrent en colère et mentalement elle voulait savoir pourquoi il était si foutrement romantique s'il ne ressentait rien pour elle ? Ce n'était pas juste. Elle ne devait plus éprouver de sentiments amoureux pour lui et il rendait ça foutrement difficile. Elle hésitait à lui dire qu'elle avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit à Daphné dans son bureau, mais quand il lui tendit un des verres, toute sa colère s'évanouit.

Elle s'approcha de lui et prit de ses mains les deux verres. Les déposant sur le manteau derrière lui, elle l'enlaça étroitement. Les bras de Drago entourèrent sa taille et il la serra un instant avant de se reculer.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? », lui demanda-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

« Bien sûr. Pourquoi ? »

Il l'observa de plus prêt. « Je ne sais pas. Il y a juste quelque chose… »

« Je vais bien », dit de nouveau Hermione avec un sourire forcé. « Juste fatiguée »

Drago l'observa encore un moment avant d'accepter son mensonge. Récupérant son verre de vin, Hermione s'approcha de la table.

« On peut se coucher tôt », dit Drago en s'installant face à elle.

Hermione lui sourit avec reconnaissance. Peut être qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais au moins il se souciait d'elle.

**ooo**

Trois jours plus tard, Drago se retrouva à frapper à la porte d'entrée de la maison de Blaise. Il regarda la sorcière qui se tenait à ses côtés et après avoir saisit son regard, lui sourit. Posant sa main sur le bas de son dos, il la caressa à deux reprises. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir agit pour apaiser ses récents sentiments insidieux ou non. Ce n'était pas de la panique… plus un faible sentiment d'inquiétude.

Les choses étaient différentes avec Hermione, mais il n'arrivait pas à discerner quoi. Le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble, dans et hors de lit, était semblable à celui du début de leur relation. Il imaginait certainement des choses. Il s'était dit la même chose une bonne douzaine de fois, mais l'inquiétude ne semblait pas disparaitre complètement.

Drago fut sorti de sa rêverie quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Daphné. Elle avait un large sourire sur le visage tandis qu'elle embrassait Hermione et enlaça Drago puis les conduits dans le salon.

Voyant Harry et Pansy, Drago salua tout le monde avant de prendre sa place auprès des hommes tandis qu'Hermione était pressée vers l'endroit où Daphné et Pansy étaient assises.

Des bavardages étaient échangés pendant quelques minutes avant que Daphné et Blaise ne partagent un regard. Ils se dirigèrent l'un vers l'autre, enlacèrent leurs bras avec celui de l'autre et firent face à leurs amis.

« Je suis sûr que vous vous demandez pourquoi nous vous avons demandé de venir au dernier moment, mais nous avons quelque chose à vous annoncer », dit Blaise.

Ila partagèrent un autre regard puis un large sourire jaillit sur le visage de Daphné. « Je suis enceinte ! »

La révélation fut suivie par un moment de silence puis la pièce fut remplie de cris de la part des femmes et de rires de la part des hommes.

Alors que les femmes partagèrent un câlin collectif, Drago s'approcha de Blaise et lui donna une tape dans le dos.

« Félicitations »

Blaise sourit largement. « Merci, mec »

Drago ne pouvait en dire davantage puisque Harry vint offrir ses propres félicitations. Pendant un moment, Drago se contenta d'observer les occupants de la pièce. Sa famille. Les mots envahirent sa tête et firent leur chemin.

Il regarda Hermione et vit l'excitation sur son visage. Elle dut sentir son regard car deux secondes plus tard, elle tourna la tête dans sa direction. Drago lui sourit. Il voulait la rejoindre et la tenir près de lui.

« Je veux un bébé maintenant ! », révéla vivement Pansy.

Drago regarda Harry. S'il paraissait choqué par cette annonce, mais ne semblait pas si bouleversé par l'idée.

Il se dirigea vers elle et la tira plus près de lui. « Finissons-en avec le mariage d'abord. Ensuite nous auront toute la lune de miel » Il l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres.

Drago dirigea de nouveau son regard vers Hermione et remarqua qu'elle faisait attention à ne pas le regarder. Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi évitait-elle son regard ? Ne voulait-elle pas d'enfants avec lui ? Voulait-elle au moins avoir des enfants ? Drago n'en avait pas la moindre idée, principalement parce qu'ils ne parlaient jamais de ce genre de choses. La plupart des femmes voulaient des enfants. Et Hermione ?

Quand Daphné remarqua le regard de Drago, elle changea rapidement de sujet de conversation. Cela n'empêcha pas son esprit de cogiter sur le sujet un peu plus longtemps. Il était reconnaissant à Daphné car il savait que quelqu'un aurait certainement demandé à Hermione quand elle voulait des enfants. Et tant qu'ils seront ensemble, l'hypothèse naturelle serait qu'il serait le père.

Il était toujours déconcerté par la révélation de Daphné selon laquelle il tombait amoureux d'Hermione, pour penser à ajouter des enfants dans le chaudron.

Des bébés ? Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa vie emprunterait cette voie-là. L'idée du mariage le terrifiait. Il avait été témoin des conséquences de l'amour et s'était promis quand il était adolescent qu'il ne le laisserait pas le contrôler comme il l'avait fait avec sa mère.

Après tout ce que Lucius lui avait fait, elle l'aimait toujours.

Drago ne prendrait pas ce chemin. Le prix à payer était trop important.

Hermione rit à quelque chose et ses yeux vacillèrent vers elle. Il la voulait et avait besoin d'elle. Mais aimer ? C'était impossible.

**ooo**

Quand Hermione transplana enfin à la maison – non, pas à la maison – chez Drago plus tard ce soir-là, elle savait que l'heure avait sonné. Elle pensait pouvoir le faire. Avoir la force de poursuivre leur relation jusqu'à ce que Drago décide qu'il n'en voulait plus, mais après avoir vu ses amis ce soir, elle sut qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire ça. Ça faisait trop mal.

Quand Drago transplana après elle, il se tourna vers elle et entreprit de l'attirer à lui. Hermione résista.

Quand elle vit le regard perplexe sur le visage de Drago, elle prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je pense que je vais aller dormir chez moi cette nuit »

Drago fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

Hermione sourit avant de lever une main pour lui toucher la joue. « Je t'aime Drago »

Hermione savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du être blessé par ses yeux choqués et paniqués, mais elle l'était. Quand il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, elle la couvrit immédiatement avec ses doigts.

« Ne… dis rien. Je connais les termes de notre arrangement. Je sais que je les ai enfreints mais… je devais te le dire. Je n'attends pas à ce que tu dises quoi que ce soit. Je devais juste te le dire »

Une sorte d'éclat apparut dans les yeux de Drago. Du soulagement ?

« Je sais que nous allons nous croiser. Le mariage de Harry sera… difficile, mais heureusement se sera plus facile après ça. Je ne regrette pas t'aimer Drago. Après Ron… je ne pensais pas que je serais en mesure de tomber amoureuse à nouveau, mais… », s'interrompit Hermione. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

La regardant dans les yeux, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa ses lèvres légèrement. « Il sera difficile de t'égaler Drago Malfoy »

Puis soudain elle transplana. Quand elle atterrit dans le salon de son propre appartement, elle attendit stupidement quelque seconde, espérant secrètement que Drago transplanterait après elle.

Il ne fit rien.

**ooo**

Quatre jours plus tard, Drago martyrisait à nouveau le bureau de Daphné, seulement cette fois, Daphné et Pansy le regardaient avec désapprobation.

Il avait pensé que Daphné voulait lui parler du mariage de Pansy. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu, suite à leur demande sans équivoque, qu'elles voulaient parler d'Hermione.

Sachant qu'il devrait les affronter à un moment ou à une autre, Drago s'immobilisa et pivota pour leur faire face.

« Pourquoi ? », leur demanda-t-il.

« Vous n'êtes plus ensemble »

« Je sais ça », dit Drago une tension dans la voix. « Elle voulait partir alors elle l'a fait » Drago n'avait pas voulu qu'elle parte, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'obliger à rester, n'est-ce pas ?

« C'est tout ce que tu vas dire ! », demanda Pansy.

« Que veux-tu que je dise ? », demanda-t-il fortement.

« Elle t'a dit qu'elle t'aimait », déclara Daphné calmement.

La gorge de Drago se serra à ces mots.

« Voyons voir ça. Elle a dit t'aimer et tu as répondu quoi ? »

« Rien »

Voyant que la colère apparut sur le visage de Daphné, il s'empressa de se défendre. « Elle m'a dit de ne rien dire ! »

« Et tu l'as écouté ! », cria Pansy. « Tous les sorciers sont stupides »

« Elle t'a entendu la semaine dernière. Quand tu as dit que tu ne l'aimerais jamais », dit Daphné.

Drago la regardait d'un air hébété. « Elle n'était pas là »

« Elle était devant la porte »

Drago jura. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'Hermione entende ça. « Je ne lui ai pas demandé de m'aimer », dit-il sans conviction.

« Merde Drago. Tu ne l'as mérite tellement pas », finit par exploser Daphné.

Drago ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord avec ses mots.

Il s'était toujours dit qu'il ne tomberait pas amoureux. Qu'il ne le risquerait pas. Mais cela en valait-il la peine ? Il avait tout ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé. Mais cela en valait-il la peine sans Hermione à ses côtés les partageant avec lui. Il la voulait elle. Partager sa vie avec elle. Il voulait sa mauvaise humeur le matin et sa chaleur le soir. Il prendrait même son chat miteux. Cette révélation le choqua.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait au nom de Merlin ? », se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

« Enfin ! », dit Pansy en jetant ses bras le long de son corps en signe de fatigue.

« Qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ? », leur demanda Drago à toutes les deux.

« Ca, ce n'est pas notre problème », écarta Daphné avant de se tourner vers Pansy. « Donc, as-tu réglée le bazar avec le traiteur ? »

« Oui. Merci Merlin. Il est d'accord avec le prix et tout le monde aura la bonne nourriture. Et tu es toujours partante pour t'occuper des fleurs ? »

« Oh oui. Elles arriveront la veille, n'est-ce pas ? »

Drago les regarda échanger leur bavardage inutile puis transplana.

**ooo**

Drago regardait Hermione se diriger vers le banc où il était assis. Il se leva et attendit qu'elle le rejoigne. Quand il la vit enfouir davantage sa tête dans son écharpe étroitement serrée autour de son cou, il se maudit mentalement pour avoir choisi un tel stupide endroit.

Il avait espéré que s'il lui demandait de le rencontrer ici, au parc, là où ils s'étaient tombés dessus à son retour d'Angleterre, elle pourrait être plus réceptive et simplement venir.

Alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée près de lui, Drago ne savait pas comment commencer.

« Tu m'as envoyé un hibou ? », dit Hermione. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Drago avait un air bizarre sur le visage. Elle voulait espérer, mais n'y croyait plus. Son hibou ne disait pas exactement : _Rendez-vous au parc St James. Je t'aime. Sans toi la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue._

« Merci d'être venue »

Nouveau silence. Hermione sentit un autre vent froid s'insinuer dans ses os et elle soupira de défaite. Elle commençait mentalement à songer à voir si elle avait oubliée quelque chose chez elle par accident.

« Je ne m'y attendais pas »

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées. « Quoi ? Tu m'as demandé de venir »

Drago secoua la tête. « Pas ici. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu entres dans ma vie. Mon lit oui, mais pas ma maison, mes pensées… mon cœur »

Hermione se figea. Elle avait peur de respirer au cas où cela arrêterait Drago dans son élan. Intérieurement, l'espoir commençait à envahir sa poitrine. Et puis, il fit quelque chose qu'Hermione pensait qu'il n'aurait jamais fait.

Se mettant à genou, Drago prit la main gantée d'Hermione dans la sienne. « Hermione Granger, je t'aime. Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit quand tu m'as avoué m'aimer. J'étais un idiot. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir aimer quiconque, mais tu… », Drago s'arrêta et secoua la tête.

« Je pensais… », commençait à dire Hermione alors qu'elle battait des paupières pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

Drago les vit et se releva. Enlaçant sa taille de ses bras, il l'attira afin qu'elle repose contre lui.

« Je sais. Je suis désolée », murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser.

« Je t'avais entendu ce jour-là. Tu disais que tu ne m'aimerais jamais », murmura-t-elle en retour.

Elle était heureuse d'entendre Drago dire ces mots, mais en même temps elle avait peur.

Drago se recula et la regarda dans les yeux. « J'ai paniqué. S'il te plait. Pardonne-moi. Je ferais n'importe quoi. Pattenrond pourra dormir dans la chambre si tu veux »

Hermione éclata de rire devant cette proposition absurde et Drago l'embrassa de nouveau.

« Tu n'as pas dit oui. Veux-tu m'épouser ? », lui demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Hermione sourit si largement que ses joues engourdies lui firent mal dans ce froid. « Oui, je veux t'épouser »

« Bien. Maintenant rentrons à la maison », dit Drago.

Hermione souriait. Elle était amoureuse d'un homme qui l'aimait en retour.


	9. Une nouvelle vie

**Salut à tous,**

**Me voici pour un nouvel « épisode » de ce recueil d'OS. J'appréhende beaucoup de vous poster cette histoire parce qu'elle a vraiment été un coup de cœur pour moi à cause du déroulement des évènements et des sensations qu'ils provoquent. C'est pourquoi, je veux retransmettre les émotions des personnages à la perfection. **

**Cet OS n'a pas été facile à traduire, surtout un certain passage que vous découvrirez très vite. C'est la première fois pour moi et j'espère que se sera assez cohérent quand vous le lirez en français.**

**Vous l'aurez peut être compris, mais les choses vont un peu plus loin cette fois-ci. Le rated M est vraiment de rigueur. Vous êtes prévenus !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**ooo**

**Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter appartient à **J.K. Rowlings** et « Meus Contraho » appartient à **Curiositykils**, je ne suis que la traductrice.**

**Titre original : **A new life

**Rated : M**

**ooo**

**Une nouvelle vie**

Drago était assis sur le lit, penché jusqu'à la taille alors qu'il attachait les fins lacets noirs de ses chaussures cirées. Le mouvement était mécanique. Il faisait le nœud d'une chaussure avant que ses doigts sveltes ne se dirigent vers sa jambe gauche. Cette fois-ci, il attacha le lacet d'une manière différente. Faisant une boucle, il passa l'autre lacet autour puis serra fort. Si fort, que si une petite personne se tenait au milieu du nœud, l'air dans ses poumons aurait été coupé en quelques secondes.

Il entendait les hauts talons de sa femme sur le plancher en bois avant de les voir du coin des yeux. Il balaya des yeux sa robe formelle et son regard s'attarda sur le vêtement bleu roi qui épousait ses courbes parfaites… Les diamants enroulés avec goût autour de son cou délicat et pendus à ses oreilles… Sa parfaite femme qui était comme toujours… parfaite.

Drago s'en éloigna l'instant suivant. Se relevant, il se retourna dos à elle tout en ajustant les manches de sa veste et la boutonnant.

« Drago », l'appela la voix parfaite et calme de sa femme.

Pendant un moment, il hésita à l'ignorer. Voulant avoir la cruelle satisfaction de l'entendre dire son nom encore une fois, même si elle savait qu'il l'avait entendu la première fois. Quelque chose l'en empêcha… et il savait exactement ce que c'était.

_Elle._

Elle serait déçue de son comportement s'il agissait comme ça, et ainsi il répondit à sa femme d'un hochement sec de la tête.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire »

Drago tripota ses boutons de manchette en argent pendant deux longues secondes avant de finalement lui faire face.

Sa femme le regardait avec des yeux de biche bruns et Drago se demandait comment ses yeux pouvaient être si… terreux alors que les _siens_ avaient la couleur de marrons chauds… Dans l'attente d'être dévorés.

Réalisant que sa femme se tenait toujours silencieusement debout devant lui, Drago haussa un sourcil pour lui signaler de continuer. Il regardait sa gorge avaler de nervosité tandis qu'elle avait du mal à sortir les mots de sa bouche.

En fin de compte, elle alla à l'encontre de sa parfaite éducation et cracha le tout.

« Je suis enceinte », dit-elle d'une voix qui trahissait un soupçon d'excitation qu'elle avait d'abord essayé de cacher.

Drago ne savait pas quoi dire et donc ne dit rien. Il regardait simplement le ventre parfaitement plat de sa femme, caché derrière le pan de soie. Il savait qu'il devrait être heureux. Il était marié depuis quatre ans et avait besoin d'un héritier pour perpétuer la lignée des Malfoy. Sa femme et lui baisaient régulièrement afin qu'elle puisse être enceinte. Ça prenait tellement de temps que Drago avait en fait pris en rendez-vous privé avec le meilleur guérisseur de Ste Mangouste. Il lui avait assuré que tout allait bien autant avec le corps de Drago que celui de sa femme. Qu'ils auraient un enfant quand le moment sera venu.

Drago ressentait un mélange de satisfaction et de colère. C'était fini. La seconde où il _lui_ en parlerait, tout sera fini.

« Drago ? » La voix hésitante de sa femme mit fin à sa rêverie.

Serrant les dents, il expira vigoureusement par les narines. Il combla les trois pas qui les séparaient et déposa un baiser sur sa bouche parfaitement dessinée. Elle portait une nuance très claire de rouge sur les lèvres. Le rouge était devenu fade sur toutes les autres femmes depuis qu'il avait vu le rouge de _sa_ bouche. Qu'il l'avait goûté. Cajolé.

Il lui avait bien dit combien il détestait le rouge à lèvres rouge sur elle. Elle aurait certainement sorti une quelconque excuse comme quoi ce n'était pas rouge mais une autre couleur du genre « pomme d'amour » ou une autre merde griffonnée en bas de ces petits tubes. Avant de rompre le baiser, Drago glissa rageusement sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure pleine de sa femme. Il la sentit ouvrir légèrement la bouche, espérant qu'il appondrait le baiser, mais il y mit immédiatement fin. Son dégoût était seulement voilé à la vue de ses lèvres allégées de leur couleur rouge.

« Si on ne transplane pas maintenant, nous serons en retard », dit-il de son habituelle voix impassible.

Il regardait sa femme prendre une grande inspiration puis ouvrir des yeux abasourdis de surprise. Quelques secondes après, Drago sentit une bouffée de culpabilité tirailler son ventre. Sans aucun doute un sentiment qu'il éprouvait parce qu'il passait tant de temps avec _elle._

C'était _sa_ voix qu'il entendait dans sa tête. Lui disant que se n'était pas la faute de sa femme s'ils étaient mariés. S'il la trouvait absolument dépourvu de tout intérêt, sauf comme un accessoire approprié à son bras.

La voix n'était pas assez forte et très vite elle devint qu'un murmure quasi inexistant.

Drago prit le poignet de sa femme, l'enroula autour de son bras et ils transplanèrent tous les deux à une autre de ses soirées inutiles pour montrer au monde des sorciers que les Malfoy ne veulent plus exterminer les nés-Moldus.

**ooo**

Drago était assis sur le lit, penché jusqu'à la taille alors qu'il détachait les fins lacets noirs de ses chaussures cirées. Ses mouvements étaient tranquilles, mais le léger tremblement de ses doigts trahissait l'excitation qu'il ressentait. Il tira sur un morceau du cordon et imaginait qu'il s'agissait du fin ruban de son soutien gorge qu'il défaisait. Comme il l'avait fait tant de fois. Comme il le ferait ce soir.

Il entendit ses pieds nus avancer vers lui et ses doigts accélérèrent leur mouvement. Il retira ses deux chaussures avant de se tourner face à elle. Ses yeux dévorèrent littéralement la lingerie verte en dentelle qui façonnait ses courbes et son pantalon devint trop serré.

« On dirait que quelqu'un a besoin de rattraper le temps perdu » Sa voix taquine glissa sur lui et calma ses nerfs à vif après cette soirée abrutissante.

Elle avait été là… comme toujours. Elle avait été au bras de ce bâtard… comme toujours. Ça avait rendu Drago si jaloux qu'il avait à peine pu respirer, et il avait fallu toute sa force pour ne briser le verre de whiskey qu'il avait à la main.

Elle était sienne. Et il s'assurerait qu'elle le sache ce soir.

Il se leva du lit et laissa ses petites mains parcourir tout son corps. Sa robe fut abandonnée sur le sol. Ses boutons détachés. Ses fermetures lentement défaites. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit finalement nu. Sa petite sorcière se cramponna à lui en se dressant sur ses petits orteils, sa tête tendue vers ses lèvres. Même sur la pointe des pieds, elle était toujours trop petite pour les atteindre et Drago adorait ça. Il adorait qu'elle devait batailler pour l'embrasser.

Il baissa la tête… si près qu'il pouvait sentir le contact de ses lèvres pour un temps tellement court qu'on ne pouvait pas considérer ça comme un baiser, puis se redressa. Souriant au léger agacement de son regard marron, il répéta le mouvement avant de se redresser à nouveau. Il voulait avoir le contrôle pour cette dernière fois. Drago savait que quand il lui aura parlé de sa femme, tout serait terminé.

Sa tête s'abaissa pour la troisième fois et sa bouche s'écrasa contre la sienne. Il lui donna un moment pour se remettre du choc avant de toucher ses fesses. Elle suivit son mouvement et glissa sa jambe autour de sa taille. Trébuchant, Drago les conduit en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que son dos touchait le mur. Le mouvement permit à sa queue de frôler son paquet de nerfs gonflé et elle gémit bruyamment. Il étouffa le son en insérant sa langue dans sa bouche.

La déplaçant légèrement afin qu'elle soit complètement plaquée contre le mur, Drago déplaça le bras qui lui tenait la tête vers ses lèvres et le glissa entre leurs deux corps. Ses doigts s'introduisirent sous sa culotte et rencontrèrent l'humidité qui s'y trouvait.

Quand il la sentit mordre sa lèvre inférieure et la capturer entre ses dents, son esprit se concentra de nouveau pendant un moment sur sa bouche. Il redressa la tête, mais elle abandonna sa prise uniquement quand il s'éloigna de deux bons centimètres. Drago regarda dans ses yeux malicieux tandis qu'elle haussait un unique sourcil comme pour dire : « Tu n'auras pas le contrôle si facilement »

Son audace fit sourire Drago qui glissa deux doigts en elle. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un halètement silencieux et ses yeux s'assombrirent davantage de désir. Il les retira avant de les insérer facilement à nouveau.

« Tu es si serré mon amour », murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque à son oreille.

Il était constamment surpris de sentir ses parois comme un étau autour de ses doigts ou de sa queue. Il entrait et sortait ses doigts dans un rythme rapide puis les retourna afin que son pousse puisse frotter librement contre son clitoris à chaque mouvement. Drago se délectait des bruyants gémissements qu'elle lui offrait. C'était l'une des choses qu'il aimait le plus chez elle. Sa femme était comme une souris morte au lit. Elle accueillait les poussées silencieusement et Drago savait seulement qu'elle atteignait son apogée quand il sentait ses parois vibrer et qu'elle tirait le maximum de sa semence.

Mais _elle_… elle était si réceptive. Lui laissant savoir exactement ce qu'elle aimait et demandant davantage de ce qu'elle trouvait bon.

« Viens pour moi », ordonna-t-il.

Sa bouche trouva la peau sensible sous son oreille et l'aspira ardemment. Alternant succions, coups de langue apaisant et souffle d'air frissonnant, il provoqua l'apparition d'une marque rouge signe de son acharnement sur sa peau pâle. Elle le réprimandera pour ça plus tard. Mais Drago balayera simplement ses remarques sachant que secrètement elle aimait qu'il la marque.

« Oh Merlin, Drago »

Elle entremêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux et les tira. La légère douleur le fit frissonner de plaisir et ses propres doigts allaient de plus en plus vite. Elle était proche. Il pouvait le sentir. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement contre la sienne… et enfin elle cria. Drago continua ses intrusions pendant qu'elle atteignait son apogée puis retira ses doigts. Ses muscles protestèrent dans un dernier spasme avant de les libérer.

Drago devait inspirer puis expirer à plusieurs reprises afin de calmer sa respiration. Du liquide sortait du bout de son sexe et il le déplaça jusqu'à ce que la tête frotte son humidité encore vibrante. En le sentant, elle commença à gigoter, essayant de se déplacer pour que son gland s'introduise dans sa fente impatiente. Elle gémit fortement quand sa tentative échoua et Drago rit contre sa gorge.

Les déplaçant afin qu'ils soient allongés sur le lit, il la taquina davantage en lui retirant lentement son soutien gorge et sa culotte.

« Si douce et chaude », se murmura-t-il à lui-même. « As-tu besoin de moi ? », lui demanda-t-il d'une voix dure. « Dis-moi ce que tu veux ? »

« Toi », dit-elle dans une longue plainte.

« Quelle partie de moi ? »

Elle griffait son dos en désespoir de cause. « Tout. S'il te plait Drago. Maintenant. »

Et il plongea pleinement en elle jusqu'à la garde. Un long mouvement qui permit à ses hanches de décoller du lit, son corps implorant pour plus de contact.

Drago sentait un resserrement familier dans ses couilles et il savait que ça ne durerait pas longtemps. « Merde », murmura-t-il. « Tiens-toi tranquille ! », grogna-t-il.

Ses doigts saisirent ses hanches en mouvement, mais elle ignora ses ordres.

« Plus. Maintenant ! »

Elle souleva ses hanches et se déplaça plus haut sur le lit, l'obligeant à sortir d'elle. L'air froid qui remplaçait sa chaleur soyeuse le fit protester. Ses jambes s'accrochèrent alors autour de ses fesses et elle le repoussa dans son corps.

Et Drago abandonna. Il la pénétra encore quelque fois comme un adolescent naïf et c'était tout ce dont il lui fallu pour perdre le contrôle.

**ooo**

Drago avait toujours sa tête posée sur sa poitrine quand il sut qu'il devait lui dire. Elle méritait tellement plus. Il aurait dû lui dire dès qu'il avait transplané dans la suite, mais il avait été un salaud égoïste. Rien de bien nouveau, quoi ?

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire »

Encore dans la félicité de son récent orgasme, elle émit simplement un petit « hum, ses doigts continuant de courir dans ses cheveux.

« Elle est enceinte »

La défaillance des mouvements de sa main était la seule indication qui montrait qu'elle avait enregistré ses paroles. Elle était silencieuse et sa respiration n'avait pas changé. Drago serra les dents dans l'attente de sa réponse.

Comme elle ne disait rien après trente secondes, il leva la tête. Elle semblait être profondément plongée dans ses pensées et il déplaça son corps afin de pouvoir embrasser doucement ses lèvres. Quand il se réinstalla, ses yeux transpercèrent les siens.

« Félicitations », dit-elle calmement.

Drago ne savait pas comment réagir. Ses épaules se haussèrent dans un mouvement ambigu.

« Non Drago. C'est une bonne chose. Tu attends d'avoir un enfant depuis des années… Comment va-t-elle ? », demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Bien », dit sèchement Drago. Il s'agissait de son temps avec elle. Il ne voulait pas parler de sa femme.

Quand son corps commença à se dégager de lui, il bougea immédiatement jusqu'à se trouver à califourchon, coinçant son corps sous le sien. Ses paumes saisirent son visage fermement.

« Jusqu'à l'arrivée du bébé, il n'y a rien qui nous empêche de… »

« Non Drago », dit-elle en secouant la tête toujours dans son emprise.

« Si ! », dit Drago se penchant pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Il inclina la tête, se langue frôlant ses lèvres, les caressant pour la persuader de les ouvrir. Il s'arrêta quand il sentit une larme s'écraser contre sa main.

« Nous avions dit que nous continuerions uniquement jusqu'à… »

« Je sais », dit Drago calmement.

« Tu n'aurais même pas dû venir ce soir… Tu dois être chez toi avec ta femme »

« Je t'aim… » Elle posa ses doigts sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher d'en dire davantage.

« Rentre chez toi et dis-le à ta femme », chuchota-t-elle.

Elle retira sa main et se pencha pour l'embrasser chastement. Et Drago sut que c'était fini. Il n'arriverait pas à la faire changer d'avis. Dans les plus profonds recoins de son esprit, il savait qu'il ne serait pas mesure de l'influencer.

Acceptant la défaite, Drago déplaça finalement son corps. Par un Accio, elle amena leurs vêtements vers le lit et ils commencèrent à se rhabiller avec mélancolie. Elle lui parla tout en s'habillant et il écouta, voulant s'opposer à ses paroles, mais sachant qu'il tiendrait compte de tout ce qu'elle disait pour ne pas la décevoir.

« Traite-la bien… Ecoute-la… Soutien-là quand elle aura besoin de toi… Aime-là »

Drago tripotait ses boutons de manchette en argent pendant deux longues secondes avant finalement de lui faire face.

Elle le regardait avec ces grands yeux marron.

« Je ferais ce que tu veux que je fasse. Je prétendrais qu'elle est toi. Mais ne me demande pas de l'aimer. C'est toi que j'aime. Pas elle », dit-il fermement.

Elle contourna le lit jusqu'à se tenir devant lui. Elle entremêla ses doigts autour de sa main droite et l'apporta à ses lèvres. Elle frôla légèrement ses doigts avant de fermer les yeux et de serrer sa main contre sa joue.

« Je t'aime aussi. Mais elle est ta femme. Elle ne mérite pas ça. Ce que nous avons fait ces quatre dernières années, ce n'est pas juste pour elle. Oublie-moi et aime-la, elle et ton enfant, comme s'ils sont tout ton monde »

Pendant une minute tout fut silencieux, tous les deux se tenant simplement là à ne rien dire, se regardant l'un l'autre et gardant en mémoire chaque seconde passée ensemble lors de ses nuits secrètes.

« Tu devrais partir », dit-elle péniblement.

Drago acquiesça, mais ne bougea pas. Il la regardait lui offrir un sourire triste avant de déposer un bref baiser dans la paume de sa main. De son côté, il resta en arrière alors qu'elle transplanait hors de la suite… Hors de sa vie.

Drago regarda le lit dans lequel ils étaient installés juste quelques minutes auparavant avant lui aussi de transplaner vers le manoir Malfoy.

**ooo**

Sa femme était allongée de son côté de leur lit marital. Ses yeux étaient clos, la poitrine bougeant légèrement sous l'effet de ses faibles respirations. Son bras était enroulé autour de son ventre de manière protective, prête à défendre leur enfant à naître même en dormant.

Drago quitta rapidement ses vêtements avant de défaire les draps du lit et de s'y glisser. Doucement, il se déplaça jusqu'à se trouver au milieu du lit et se tourna sur le côté pour faire face au dos de sa femme. Elle était allongée tout au bord du lit… Elle s'allongeait toujours au bord.

Tendant son bras gauche, Drago l'enroula autour de son corps et l'attira vers lui. Il sut qu'elle s'était réveillée dès l'instant où son corps se raidit. L'ignorant, il l'installa contre son torse.

La position lui était tellement familière. Il l'avait prise des centaines de fois avec _elle._ Et pourtant, il fallut quelques secondes à Drago pour s'accommoder aux différences de leur corps. Sa femme était plus grande qu'elle. Sa femme était plus fine qu'elle. Sa femme était… sa femme.

Se souvenant de sa promesse envers _elle_, Drago resserra son bras autour de la taille de sa femme et la pressa une fois. Il avança ses lèvres pour lui donner un petit baiser sur la tempe avant de s'endormir.

La main de sa femme se déposa sur la sienne et elle caressa la peau de son bras à deux reprises, lui provoquant un frisson. Elle posa sa paume contre la sienne puis tous les deux s'évadèrent dans le pays des rêves.

Sous la légère lueur du feu, leurs alliances brillaient et illuminaient la chambre sombre.

**ooo**

**Ta dam ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**Je vous laisse le même message que l'auteur à la fin de son OS à savoir vous laisser libre choix dans le rôle joué par la femme et celui interprété par l'amante. Vous aurez certainement remarqué qu'aucun nom ne qualifie les personnages. Peu importe la configuration des choses, il y a toujours selon moi un aspect négatif et un côté beau et plein d'espoir. En tout cas, laissez savoir dans quelle configuration vous avez lu cette histoire.**

**Je ne sais pas trop comment ça va se passer pour la prochaine publication. Pour respecter la dynamique, trois histoires courtes, une histoire plus construite, celle que j'avais prévu de traduire devait être longue, mais le problème c'est qu'elle est même très longue et que je sais d'hors et déjà que je ne tiendrais pas les délais. J'en ai d'autres petites en réserve (non traduites) que j'avais réservé pour la suite dont une trilogie (si je peux appeler ça comme ça), mais ça m'embête de commencer par ça et de laisser l'autre de côté. Enfin bref, mon petit monologue ne nous mène pas à grand-chose, je ferais mon choix en temps voulu, sauf si vous avez des préférences. **

**A très bientôt !**


	10. La revanche

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Avant toute chose, je voulais revenir à l'OS précédente, « Une nouvelle vie ». Je pense qu'il a été plutôt bien apprécié et je remercie ceux qui me l'ont fait savoir. J'ai aussi eu beaucoup de mise en alerte et en favoris, alors merci beaucoup à tous. **

PrincessAmaryllis :** Merci pour ta review. Dans mon esprit aussi, Hermione était l'amante. L'amour impossible, c'est ce qui est romantique^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.**

**Etant donné que l'OS que je voulais publier me prend beaucoup de temps à traduire qu'initialement prévu, je décider de la mettre un certain de temps de côté et de traduire les suivantes et de prendre un peu d'avance.**

**Il s'agit d'une intrigue en trois actes dont le premier intervient ci-dessous. Pour tout dire, ce n'est pas mon histoire favorite mais j'ai quand même décidé de la traduire pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, parce ce que même si le cadre me plait moins, je pense que d'autres vont au contraire l'aimer. Ensuite, parce que je ne m'attendais pas à ce final qui rend l'histoire intéressante en fin de compte (mais pour ça il va falloir attendre un peu). Aujourd'hui, ce sera court mais assez intense et j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture et à très bientôt !**

**ooo**

**Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter appartient à **J.K. Rowlings** et « Meus Contraho » appartient à **Curiositykils**, je ne suis que la traductrice.**

**Titre original : **Revenge

**Rated : M**

**ooo**

**La revanche**

Hermione savait que ce moment allait arriver. Elle s'était préparée à l'inévitable. Elle avait toujours pensé être suffisamment forte pour ne pas craquer.

Sauf que c'était exactement ce qu'elle faisait. Craquer.

Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de Blaise derrière elle. Alors qu'il serrait les cordes autour de ses poignets.

Elle pouvait sentir des sanglots s'étouffer dans sa gorge derrière le tissu qui la bâillonnait.

Des larmes coulaient librement. Certaines étaient absorbées par son bandeau. D'autres non.

Elle essaya de parler. Tenta de le raisonner. Mais ses mots restèrent coincés et sa gorge brûlait sous ses tentatives.

Elle ne pouvait pas respirer. Les petits espaces qu'avait laissés Blaise entre le bandeau et le bâillon étaient suffisamment grands pour ses narines mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas respirer.

« Blaise. S'il te plait », essaya-t-elle de dire à nouveau.

Sa tête retomba mollement en avant.

Un autre tiraillement gagna ses poignées et Hermione tressaillit quand la grosse corde frotta contre sa peau sensible.

Elle sentait les mains de Blaise se déplacer dans ses cheveux et se raidit quand il dénoua brutalement le bâillon.

Le tissu tomba des lèvres d'Hermione qui haleta un peu d'air. Les étranglements qui étaient auparavant étouffés semblaient désormais faire écho dans toute la pièce.

« Blaise. S'il te plait », répéta-t-elle.

Comme il n'y avait aucune réponse, Hermione laissa échapper un sanglot.

« Blaise ! », supplia-t-elle.

« N'essaye pas de négocier avec moi Granger. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire »

« S'il te plait ne fais pas ça. Daphné n'aurait pas voulu que tu fasses ça », implora-t-elle.

Blaise prit une profonde inspiration avant de cracher contre sa joue d'une voix haineuse. « Eh bien, étant donné qu'elle est foutrement morte, je ne vois pas comment quiconque saurait ce qu'elle aurait voulu »

« Elle essayait de te sortir de cette vie ! », tenta de le raisonner Hermione.

« Tu essayes de jouer sur la corde sensible… Sauf qu'elle n'a pas réussi, n'est-ce pas ? A cause de toi », cracha Blaise.

Hermione n'avait aucune réponse à cela et ainsi Blaise continua. « Si tu nous avais simplement offert la protection de l'Ordre alors elle serait toujours avec moi. Elle est morte à cause de toi »

D'autres larmes coulaient le long des joues fraiches d'Hermione. Elle savait pourquoi Blaise pensait de la sorte.

Daphné et lui étaient venus chercher l'assistance de l'Ordre deux mois auparavant. Il y avait eu une réunion afin de décider si l'Ordre devait répondre à leur requête.

Hermione savait que Daphné voulait échapper aux Mangemorts, mais elle savait aussi que Blaise était sur les fesses entre deux chaises, hésitant pour un côté ou l'autre. Il suivrait celui qui lui proposerait la meilleure offre. La seule chose qui comptait était la sécurité de Daphné. Et ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse prouver son allégeance, l'Ordre avait décidé de seulement offrir une protection à Daphné.

Daphné avait décidé que, si Blaise ne pouvait pas être à l'abri avec elle dans la maison que l'Ordre était prêt à lui mettre à disposition, alors elle ne voulait pas de leur aide.

En dépit des meilleurs efforts de l'Ordre et de Blaise pour la convaincre du contraire.

Quatre jours plus tard, elle avait été assassinée.

« J'ai essayé de l'aider »

Encore un resserrement atteint ses poignées et Hermione eut la sensation que ses épaules se déboitaient.

« Eh bien, tu n'as apparemment pas essayé assez fort. Je sais que la décision finale t'est revenue. Si tu avais seulement dit oui, alors elle serait encore foutrement ici »

Les quelques secondes qui suivirent, seule la respiration de colère de Blaise demeurait entre eux.

« Que vas-tu faire de moi ? », demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

« Tu vas ressentir chaque once de douleur que Daphné a éprouvé », répondit-il calmement.

« Tu vas me jeter des Doloris ? »

« Oh non Granger. Je ne vais rien te faire. Tu vois, il y a quelques jours j'ai été approché par un ancien compagnon de chambre »

Un ancien compagnon ? Qui ? L'esprit d'Hermione parcourait mentalement la liste des Serpentards.

« Il m'a proposé un deal. Il me livre le bâtard qui a tué Daphné et en échange je t'apporte à lui. Pour faire tout ce qui lui plait. Et je ne pense pas que le sortilège Doloris soit la seule chose qu'il ait à l'esprit. Il m'a promis qu'il te ferait tout ce qui lui a été fait à elle »

Blaise déplaça sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione puisse sentir sa barbe naissante effleurer sa joue.

« Quand je l'ai trouvé, Daphné était brisée. Elle avait été lacérée à coups de couteau. Elle a été souillée. Ce putain de bâtard l'a touché. Je veux que tu ressentes la _moindre_ chose qu'elle a endurée. Je veux que tu demandes grâce tout en sachant qu'elle ne viendra jamais »

Hermione ne pouvait de nouveau plus respirer. « S'il te plait ! », s'écria-t-elle tout en se débattant inutilement contre ses liens.

Elle sentait Blaise s'éloigner d'elle et elle tourna frénétiquement la tête dans un effort aveugle de le localiser.

« Blaise, s'il te plait. Tu ne veux pas ça. Je sais que tu ne le veux pas »

Ses paroles paniquées furent accueillies par l'éloignement de ses pas et un autre sanglot étouffé.

Elle ne détecta personne près d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente des doigts froids frôler sa gorge.

Sa tête eut un mouvement de recul sous cette caresse, mais elle ne pouvait pas aller bien loin. Le bout de ces doigts glissèrent de nouveau de bas en haut contre son cou, tournant autour de son pouls frénétique.

Elle tourna sa tête de droite à gauche. Son mouvement fut arrêté quand une main ferme glissa dans ses cheveux et tira brusquement.

« Allons Granger. Je sais à quel point tu aimes mes caresses. Tu me suppliais de te les prodiguer avant, tu te souviens ? Bien sûr, c'était avant que tu ne finisses pas m'utiliser comme une source d'information et de me jeter en pâture aux loups »

Hermione se figea. Son esprit rejetait une vérité qui était évidente. « D…Drago ? », chuchota-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Ça ne pouvait pas être ça. S'il te plait Merlin. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui.

Le bandeau disparut de ses yeux et son regard tomba sur un spectacle qu'elle espérait ne plus jamais revoir.

Des yeux d'aciers froids.

« Bonjour mon amour. Je t'ai manqué ? »


	11. La revanche 2

**Bonjour,**

**Me voici enfin avec le deuxième épisode de **La Revanche** qui s'est bien fait attendre. Avec le soleil précoce dont nous bénéficions depuis quelques semaines, je passe bien plus de temps dehors que devant mon ordinateur. Ce qui veut surtout dire que je ne fixe aucune date de publication pour la suite. Je n'ai aucune avance dans mes traductions. Je vois au fur et à mesure.**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

**ooo**

**Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter appartient à **J.K. Rowlings** et « Meus Contraho » appartient à **Curiositykils**, je ne suis que la traductrice.**

**Titre original : **Revenge Part II

**Rated : M**

**ooo**

**La revanche 2**

Hermione ne pouvait pas respirer. Elle était paralysée. Le corps figé dans le temps. Les yeux bloqués. Bloqués sur ses yeux froids comme de l'acier.

Un frein d'air douloureux dans ses poumons empêchait son corps de respirer.

« D… Drago ? », demanda-t-elle d'un air toujours hébété.

Il ne répondait pas. Son visage ne changeait pas. Il n'y avait l'ombre d'aucune émotion. Seulement un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Un sourire qui annonçait la cruauté à venir.

« Tu… tu es vivant ? », haleta-t-elle.

Drago émit un rire sarcastique avant de se déplacer autour d'elle. Hermione se raidit à ses mouvements. Elle ne pouvait plus le voir. Elle inclinait la tête sur le côté mail il restait hors de vue.

« Allons Granger. Je suis sûr que tu peux trouver quelque chose de mieux que ça »

Sa voix soyeuse semblait provenir juste de derrière elle. Des doigts tourbillonnaient nonchalamment sur sa nuque. Oh Merlin, il était bien vivant.

Hermione frissonna involontairement, penchant la tête en avant pour échapper à ses doigts.

« Drago s'il te plait », supplia-t-elle en un simple murmure.

« Tu savais très bien qu'ils me tueraient », poursuivit-il doucement ignorant sa prière. « Je les ai trahi Granger »

Il tira brutalement ses cheveux en arrière et Hermione cria.

« Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dit sur ce qui arrivait à ces fous qui les trahissaient ? »

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. Son esprit était en ébullition et la panique commençait à envahir ses pensées.

Il s'était arrêté comme s'il attendait sa réponse. Hermione le réalisa un peu trop tard et un nouveau cri effrayé s'échappa de sa gorge quand ses doigts resserrèrent davantage sa chevelure.

« Tu te souviens ? », demanda-t-il fortement.

« Oui ! Je me souviens. S'il te plait »

Drago s'accroupit près d'elle et Hermione se figea. Sa joue effleura la sienne. Une fois. Deux fois. Puis il s'immobilisa.

« Je les ai trahi pour toi, amour »

Hermione ferma les yeux quand ces mots glissèrent entre eux.

Elle essaya de détourner sa tête de ses lèvres. De ces mots condamnateurs. Les doigts fins de Drago se déplacèrent vers ses joues et les creusèrent douloureusement, arrêtant son mouvement.

« Drago. S'il te plait. Tu me fais mal »

Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent davantage.

« Je te fais mal ? Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir mal, amour »

« Je ne… »

« Tu quoi ? Ne savais pas ce que tu faisais ? Ne savais pas ce qu'ils me feraient quand ils l'auraient découvert ? »

Hermione laissa échapper un autre sanglot qu'elle ne pouvait plus retenir. « Je suis désolée »

La poigne dans ses cheveux faiblit. La chaleur du corps de Drago disparut. Tout était silencieux.

_La fin était proche._

Les mots firent leur chemin dans sa tête et Hermione sanglota de nouveau. Avec une détermination nouvelle, elle se débattit inutilement contre les liens attachant ses poignets.

Sa peau était éraflée et du sang s'écoulait sur le sol froid.

Après quelques secondes de douleur supplémentaire, Hermione cria avant d'accepter la défaite. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

« S'il te plait. S… s'il te plait », sanglota-t-elle la voix brisée.

Quand elle entendit ses pas se déplacer de nouveau jusqu'en face d'elle, Hermione garda les yeux fermés. Intérieurement, elle pria Merlin, Dieu, chaque divinité qu'elle connaissait de la laisser s'en sortir.

Elle pouvait vaguement voir la forme d'une main s'élever. La baguette de Drago toucha la pointe de mon menton et sa tête fut soulevée par le fin morceau de bois.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et rencontra son regard.

« J'ai attendu ce moment depuis des mois. J'en ai prévu chaque sortilège. Chaque malédiction »

A chaque mot, il s'approchait davantage jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione soit forcée d'incliner la tête aussi loin qu'elle pouvait pour voir son visage.

Ses paroles étaient étrangement envoutantes. Hermione ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux de ses lèvres pendant qu'elles annonçaient sa sentence.

« J'ai rêvé de chaque blessure… De chaque baiser. De chaque cri de tes lèvres _innocentes_ » Ses doigts parcouraient avec légèreté son visage et Hermione ferma les yeux.

« Oh M…Merlin » Hermione ne pouvait de nouveau plus respirer.

« Je l'ai promis à Blaise après tout. Quid pro quo. Tant pour tant »

Se souvenant des mots de Blaise, Hermione craqua davantage. « S… s'il te plait. S'il te plait ne… ne fait pas ça », supplia-t-elle.

Elle secoua désespérément la tête pour éclaircir sa vision afin de voir sans être aveuglé par les larmes. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et l'implora.

« Je t'aimais » A la fois les mots et les traits de Drago étaient doux.

Hermione retint sa respiration, sentant de l'espoir naître dans sa poitrine.

Puis ses yeux se glacèrent. Son touché devint dur. « Je ne compte pas refaire la même erreur »

Il fondit ensuite sur Hermione qui cria en sentant la coupure qui accompagnait la première attaque brutale de ses lèvres.

Son cri retentit dans la chambre glaciale. Il restait sans réponse.

Drago Malfoy avait commençé sa revanche sur Hermione Granger.


	12. La revanche 3

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Voilà enfin le troisième et dernier épisode de cette trilogie qu'est **La Revanche.** Je ne pense pas avoir été trop longue cette fois-ci pour vous livrer la fin, même si ça peut toujours aller plus vite. J'adore cet épilogue, la manière dont l'histoire se termine entre Hermione et Drago. Ce n'était pas mon OS – ou en l'occurrence ma série d'OS – préféré, mais j'ai quand même pris plaisir à vous le livrer.**

**J'ai un peu commencé la traduction du prochain récit, mais je ne sais pas quand je pourrais le publier. Il faudra attendre, je pense, quelques semaines. Surtout qu'avec le magnifique temps ensoleillé de ces dernières semaines, je passe plus de temps dehors en vadrouille qu'à la maison devant mon ordinateur.**

**En attendant, je voulais vous proposer un petit vote. Etant donné que ce recueil contient déjà une dizaine d'histoires publiées, j'aurais voulais savoir le ou lesquelles vous avez préférés ? Peut être que vous pourriez établir un petit top 3 de vos OS favoris. A la prochaine publication, je mettrais en ligne les votes ainsi que mon avis sur le sujet. J'espère que vous jouerez le jeu, même les plus réticents à mettre une review…**

**Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dis à très bientôt !**

**ooo**

**Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter appartient à **J.K. Rowlings** et « Meus Contraho » appartient à **Curiositykils**, je ne suis que la traductrice.**

**Titre original : **Revenge Part III

**Rated : M**

**ooo**

**La revanche 3**

Hermione était assise sur un vieux banc en bois dans la prairie située à l'arrière de la maison des Weasley et regardait le soleil se coucher au-delà des champs. D'où elle était assise, elle pouvait entendre l'agitation bruyante qui provenait du Terrier. Il y avait tant de gens et pourtant Hermione ne s'était jamais sentie si détachée de tous.

Inconsciemment, les doigts de sa main droite frôlaient la cicatrice à peine visible de sa joue. Même si sa peau était désormais complètement lisse, Hermione pouvait sentir des picotements quand elle s'éternisait sur la chair irrégulière avec son index.

Déjà sept mois, et elle pouvait encore sentir le rapide coup de couteau qui avait changé son visage à jamais. Hermione frissonna, le frémissement courant jusqu'à sa colonne vertébrale.

Se souvenant des mots de son guérisseur, elle prit une profonde inspiration par le nez et expira par la bouche. Une fois. Deux fois. Pendant tout ce temps, elle gardait à côté d'elle ses poings étroitement serrés.

« Mione ! »

Hermione sursauta à l'appel de son nom. Elle se retourna rapidement, son cœur menaçant de s'échapper de sa poitrine. Même quand elle aperçut la silhouette familière se diriger vers elle, il continuait à cogner contre sa cage thoracique.

Le soleil rebondissait sur la chevelure rousse de Ginny et Hermione fut immédiatement ramenée à cette fameuse nuit.

_Les flammes._

_Elle pouvait les sentir s'écraser sur sa peau. _

_La chaleur et le feu la touchaient… la faisaient tellement suffoquer qu'elle ne pouvait pas respirer l'air dans ses poumons._

_Ses yeux étaient ouverts en de simples petites fentes et même ça lui causait une douleur inimaginable._

_Hermione regardait autour d'elle, désorientée. Où avait-elle laissé la baguette de Drago ? Où était-elle ?_

_Une pensée encore plus alarmante parvint à son esprit. Où était-il ?_

_Titubant maladroitement, elle se tourna face à l'endroit où elle l'avait attaqué avec sa propre baguette. Tout l'espace était en feu. Son corps était invisible dans ce brasier enflammé qui ne cessait de progresser jusqu'à elle._

_Sanglotante, Hermione se retourna rapidement et tomba à genoux. Son cœur jaillissant de sa poitrine et l'adrénaline courant dans son corps, elle tâtonnait aveuglément le sol à la recherche de ce morceau de bois fin et tordu qui serait son salut._

_Une explosion eut lieu derrière elle et Hermione cria de frayeur. Elle protégea sa tête de ses mains et son corps se recroquevilla instinctivement en position fœtale. Quand elle ne perçut aucune attaque, elle releva la tête brusquement._

_Tout son corps se figea quand elle vit une silhouette noire à l'entrée de la pièce dans laquelle elle avait été contrainte de rester les trois dernières heures._

_Criant de désespoir, elle se releva immédiatement et recula, les bras tendus devant elle prête à combattre Drago._

_Ce fut alors qu'arriva la chose la plus extraordinaire. La baguette pointée vers sa poitrine commençait à envoyer des jets d'eau dans la pièce._

_Hermione observa les évènements dans un état second avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de sa chance de sortie… Alors que Drago était occupé à tenter follement d'éteindre les flammes._

_Debout sur ses jambes tremblantes, elle courut immédiatement vers lui. Se déplaçant pour l'arrêter, l'attrapant dans ses filets, elle frappa de ses petits poings son visage et son torse._

_« Mione… Mione ! C'est moi ! »_

_Chancelante, Hermione arrêta momentanément son geste à l'entente de ses mots étranges. Levant les yeux, elle ne vit pas les prunelles grises qui la hanteraient pour le reste de sa vie, mais une paire verte émeraude. Les yeux qui la sauveraient._

_Elle tomba dans les bras d'Harry et pas même une seconde plus tard elle sentit une étreinte familière quand Harry les fit transplaner tous les deux en lieu sûr._

« Hey, tu vas bien ? », demanda Ginny quand elle revint dans le monde réel.

Hermione ne pouvait pas répondre. Son regard était fixé sur le feu qui entourait la tête de Ginny.

« Mione », répéta Ginny prenant place à côté d'Hermione.

Ce fut le contact de la main de Ginny qui sortit Hermione de ses pensées. Incapable de contrôler ses tremblements, Hermione vit Ginny retirer immédiatement sa main. Un mélange de tristesse et d'exaspération apparaissait sur les traits délicats de son visage.

« Désolé », dit Hermione tardivement.

Ginny l'observa seulement un bref instant avant de secouer la tête. « Oublie ça », dit-elle d'un petit signe de la main.

Hermione dut se forcer à rester immobile pendant que la main de Ginny fleuretait dangereusement avec son espace personnel. Elle ne voulait pas voir de nouveau cet air peiné.

Un air qui était devenu bien trop fréquent ces derniers mois. Un air qui demandait à Hermione combien de temps elle allait encore tressaillir et sursauter à la moindre chose. Le rare contact d'un ami. L'appel de son nom quand elle était absorbée dans ses souvenirs.

Des souvenirs de _lui._

Elle voulait crier. Hurler haut et fort et demander à sa famille sorcière depuis quand elle lui avait défini un laps de temps pour s'en sortir et aller de l'avant. Depuis quand ils avaient décidé que le moment était venu pour eux de ne plus l'aider de leur plein gré, mais parce qu'elle était devenu un fardeau. Un fardeau qu'ils ne savaient plus comment aider.

« Ron m'a parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé mardi soir »

La voix de Ginny brisa le silence et Hermione se raidit, les joues rouge d'embarras quand elle saisit ses paroles. Ginny dut remarquer la sensation de trahison dans ses yeux puisqu'elle se dépêcha d'expliquer.

« S'il te plait ne lui en veut pas Hermione. Je n'ai pas arrêté de le harceler. Vous n'avez pas cessé de vous éviter tous les deux toute l'après-midi », dit Ginny mal à l'aise avant de continuer. « Je… juste… pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulais-tu… alors que tu savais que tu n'étais pas encore prête ? »

Hermione sourit tristement avant de regarder son amie dans les yeux. « Parce que ça fait sept mois… Et que j'aurais déjà du avancer »

Quand Hermione vit que Ginny allait contester ses paroles, elle l'arrêta son geste. « Non Ginny. Nous savons toutes les deux que c'est la vérité. C'est juste que… je ne peux pas… » Sa voix se brisa.

Son cœur se brisa également quand elle vit que Ginny allait placer une main réconfortante sur la sienne avant de se rétracter.

« Je ne peux pas oublier Ginny. Tout est coincé dans ma tête… Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux… Chaque fois même que je bats des paupières… je me souviens de cette nuit-là. Je peux encore ressentir tout ce qu'il a fait. Je le vois à chaque fois que je regarde dans un miroir. Je sens ses mains à chaque fois que quelqu'un me touche. Pourquoi je ressens encore ça aujourd'hui ? Ça aurait du disparaitre », pleura silencieusement Hermione.

Balayant les larmes sur ses joues, Hermione respira faiblement à plusieurs reprises.

« J'ai pensé que si je couchais avec Ron… alors… mon corps aurait… je ne sais pas, réalisé que tout le monde ne me veut de mal. J'ai pensé que le contact physique de Ron me ferait oublier le sien »

« Ça n'a pas marché », constata Ginny.

Hermione opina d'une geste de la tête. « C'était le seule chose que je pouvais faire pour maîtriser mon corps, au lieu d'être prise de panique. Dès que Ron m'a embrassé j'ai voulu le rejeter… mais j'ai serré les poings et l'ai laissé continuer. Si seulement j'avais pu aller jusqu'au bout… »

_Le corps de Ron allongé sur le sien, Hermione se sentait malade._

_« Est-ce que tout va bien ? », lui demanda-t-il incertain._

_Les yeux fermement fermés, Hermione se contenta d'acquiescer de plusieurs rapides mouvements de la tête. Quand elle sentit les lèvres de Ron toucher les siennes, demandant sans succès l'accès à sa bouche, Hermione obligea son corps à se détendre._

_Six longues et atroces minutes et demie plus tard, alors que Ron avait plongé en elle une dernière fois, Hermione prit de nouveau une profonde inspiration._

_Une inspiration qui se transforma rapidement en un cri étouffé. Un cri étouffé qui se transforma rapidement à son tour par des sanglots angoissés de son corps._

_Ron se leva immédiatement d'un bond. « Mione ? »_

_Hermione s'accrocha au drap du lit et recouvrit son corps dénudé, les larmes tombant de ses yeux si rapidement qu'elle pouvait à peine distinguer la forme de Ron._

_« S… S'il te plait… S'il te plait… »_

_« Mione. Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé. Merde », marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. « Est-ce que tu veux que je chercher Ginny ? »_

_Hermione secoua négativement la tête vivement. Elle voulait que personne ne la voie dans cet état._

_« S'il te plait… Va-t-en », supplia-t-elle._

_« Je ne peux pas partir ! », fit Ron tout en remettant ses vêtements d'un simple sort avant de tendre une main réconfortante pour la consoler. _

_Hermione poussa un cri tellement aigu qu'ils s'éloignèrent automatiquement l'un de l'autre._

_« S'il te plait ! VA-T-EN », hurla-t-elle._

_A peine une seconde plus tard, elle entendit le pop de Ron qui avait transplané à son appartement._

Le silence dura quelques minutes tandis qu'elles regardaient toutes les deux le soleil disparaitre encore un peu plus derrière l'horizon.

« Ce n'était pas juste pour Ron », dit finalement Ginny calmement. « Il a l'impression de t'avoir violé ou quelque chose comme ça »

« Je sais », murmura douloureusement Hermione. « J'avais l'intention de lui parler aujourd'hui… mais je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je suis tellement gênée »

« Ça va aller mieux », dit Ginny avec conviction.

« Non, ça n'ira pas. Parce qu'il est toujours là dehors quelque part. Il m'observe Ginny. Je peux sentir son regard… J'ai peur », admis Hermione honteusement.

« C'est normal d'avoir peur. Et tu ne dois pas te soucier de lui. Les Aurors vont le retrouver. Et avec les patrouilles qu'ils ont mis en place… il n'arrivera plus à t'atteindre, plus jamais », rassura-t-elle.

Hermione pouffa de rire. « Ce sont les mêmes Aurors qui étaient prêts à me laisser piéger dans un immeuble en feu parce qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs du risque à prendre pour me sauver ? Les mêmes Aurors qui m'ont dit qu'il avait péri dans l'incendie ? Les mêmes Aurors qui ont progressivement espacé les patrouilles parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas consacrer tous leurs hommes pour une seule affaire »

_Hermione était assise hébétée tandis que les Aurors parlaient à Harry et aux Weasley. Non… ils ne parlaient pas… ils se disputaient à propos de quelque chose. Elle pouvait l'affirmer à leurs bouches déformées par la colère et leur langage corporel._

_Les mains des Aurors étaient tendues vers l'avant… d'une manière apaisante. Elles bougeaient de haut en bas tentant de faire comprendre quelque chose à Harry et aux Weasley._

_Dès la seconde suivante, ils abandonnèrent et se tournèrent pour lui parler. Quand ils se mirent à argumenter, Hermione ne put qu'émettre un long grognement. Et quand ils la regardaient dans l'attente évidente d'une quelconque réponse, Hermione les regardait juste en retour l'air absente._

_Renonçant un court instant plus tard, Hermione les observait transplaner._

_Il lui fallut bien deux bonnes heures pour arriver à émerger de cet état brumeux et comprendre que Ginny lui parlait._

_A peine deux heures plus tard, alors qu'Hermione était assise seule dans l'une des chambres de l'appartement d'Harry et Ginny, un oiseau inconnu apparu par la fenêtre. Déposant sa lettre, il déploya ses ailes rapidement et s'envola de nouveau, sans attendre la moindre gâterie ou gorgée d'eau._

_Ramassant la lettre tombée à ses pieds, Hermione la déplia et lut les quelques mots._

_« Bonjour amour, je t'ai manqué ? »_

« Il est dehors Ginny. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas envoyé un autre message depuis des mois ne signifie pas qu'il ait renoncé. Il me veut avec lui ou il me veut morte. Il attend le bon moment pour venir me chercher »

« On ne sait toujours pas si le message venait de lui. Il aurait pu être envoyé par n'importe quel cinglé qui voulait te faire peur. Et puis, nous sommes toujours là. Harry, Ron, maman, papa », assura Ginny.

« Je ne peux pas vivre avec vous pour toujours. Je vais bien devoir finir par passer à autre chose… Je pense qu'il est temps que je parte », murmura Hermione.

« Ok, on va t'aider. On peut te trouver un appartement proche des nôtres, et avec nous tous qui montons la garde, tu vivras dans l'endroit le plus sûr du monde magique »

Hermione secoua négativement la tête face à la méprise de Ginny. « Je voulais dire, quitter le monde magique. Retourner à la maison… chez mes parents »

Ginny avait le souffle coupé. « Hermione, non. Tu ne peux pas partir »

« Je ne peux pas rester… Tu… tu ne comprends pas… Depuis ce qu'il s'est passé… ma magie… c'est la folie. Je ne peux plus la contrôler »

« Quoi ? », s'exclama Ginny. « Pourquoi tu l'as dit à personne ? »

« J'ai passé toute ma vie à prouver à tout le monde que j'appartenais à ce monde. Celui des sorciers. Que j'avais beau être une né-moldue, j'étais autant capable de faire de la magie qu'un Sang-Pur. Si je venais à dire que je ne suis même plus capable d'effectuer le sort le plus simple, alors… »

« … Mais retourner dans le monde Moldu ? »

Le soleil disparaissait complètement derrière les champs verdoyants. « Le monde Moldu ne la pas _lui._ C'est tout ce que je désire »

**ooo**

**Quatre ans plus tard – le Londres Moldu**

Hermione était assise sur un vieux banc dans Hyde Park et regardait sa fille gambader joyeusement. Elle pouvait entendre l'agitation bruyante des autres jeunes enfants dont les familles avaient décidé de laisser profiter au maximum de la chaleur de cette fin septembre et des piqueniques en extérieur. L'animation s'estompa de l'esprit d'Hermione alors qu'elle se concentrait sur le rire éclatant de sa fille.

Le soleil rebondissait sur sa chevelure rousse et Hermione se raidit avant de se laisser aller dans le cocon formé par les bras de son mari.

« Amour, est ce que tout va bien ? », demanda-t-il la voix pleine d'inquiétude.

Hermione opina de la tête puis sourit à son mari. « Oui. Je crois que j'étais en train de me souvenir de quelque chose »

Elle sentit son mari se tendre à son tour avant d'entreprendre de la rapprocher un peu plus de lui. « De quoi s'agit-il ? », demanda-t-il.

Hermione essaya de se souvenir, mais comme d'habitude tout ce qui lui restait était une sensation floue. « Je l'ai perdu », dit-elle en secouant la tête.

Elle plaça sa tête sur le torse accueillant de son mari et soupira.

« J'ai cru voir le visage d'une femme. Elle avait la chevelure rousse de Rose. J'aimerais pouvoir me souvenir de qui il s'agit »

« Amour, n'en attends pas trop de toi. Tu sais ce qu'a dit le docteur Santiago. Tes souvenirs reviendront quand le temps sera venu. Soit simplement heureuse d'être toujours là. L'idée de cet accident de voiture… » Il frissonna avant de continuer. « Je déteste repenser à quel point j'étais proche de te perdre… Toi et Rose »

« Je sais… c'est juste tellement frustrant », admis Hermione.

Elle laissa les doigts de son mari la calmer, glissant dans ses cheveux bouclés et massant légèrement sa nuque. Le regard d'Hermione tomba de nouveau sur sa fille et elle remerciait Dieu que Rose ait survécu à l'accident. Perdre la mémoire était quelque chose qu'elle pouvait volontiers accepter en l'échange de la vie de sa fille.

« Peut être que j'ai des ancêtres venant d'Irlande », songea oisivement Hermione. Après tout, c'était la seule explication à la chevelure flamboyante de sa fille, surtout quand ses parents étaient blond et brune.

« Peut-être »

Hermione sentit son mari gigoter, cherchant à atteindre la poche arrière de son jean. Quand il en extirpa un fin morceau de bois tout tordu, elle leva vers lui des yeux amusés.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Il se pencha et embrassa son front. « Rien dont te ne dois te soucier, amour. Ferme les yeux »

Les yeux d'Hermione brillaient d'amusement, mais elle obéit. Son mari aimait ce genre de drôles de petits jeux.

_« Oubliettes »_


	13. Les mensonges moldus

**Bonjour,**

**Bon bah finalement le mauvais temps est revenu et je me suis donc naturellement terrée dans mon lit, enroulée dans mes draps chauds et l'ordinateur sur les genoux. Après avoir successivement regardé **Orgueil et Préjugés** et** Moulin Rouge **(pour me mettre en conditions), mes doigts ont filé tous seuls sur le clavier.**

**Cette fois-ci pas de méchant Drago ni d'Hermione au fond du gouffre, mais une OS assez comique. L'auteur a d'ailleurs écrit à ce propose que si on n'est pas capable de rire de soi-même, de qui doit-on rire ? Vous comprendrez très vite de quoi je parle.**

**A propos de mon petit sondage, je crois que c'est tombé à l'eau. Je retenterai le coup une prochaine fois.**

**En attendant, je souhaite remercier **Visiteuse** pour sa review dans le précédent chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture et à très bientôt !**

**ooo**

**Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter appartient à **J.K. Rowlings** et « Meus Contraho » appartient à **Curiositykils**, je ne suis que la traductrice.**

**Titre original : **Muggle Lies

**Rated : T**

**ooo**

**Les mensonges moldus**

Drago se réveilla du merveilleux rêve qu'il était en train de faire en sursaut. Sa femme merveilleusement sexy lui donnait un aperçu très sexy de la lingerie très sexy qu'il lui avait acheté. Mais il avait été interrompu juste au moment où elle en arrivait à la meilleure partie !

Il était sur le point d'ouvrir les yeux quand il entendit la raison de cette interruption. Les mains de sa femme étaient en train de taper sur l'infernal ortinadeur qu'elle avait acheté quelque mois plus tôt.

Merlin, s'il avait su que cette fichue chose lui aurait causé tant de nuits blanches, il aurait certainement accidentellement cassé cette maudite machine avant qu'elle n'ait pu placer tous ses sorts de protection dessus.

Il se tourna pour lui faire face, tout en gardant les yeux fermés en prévention de l'éblouissement causé par la lumière de la page ouverte de l'ortinadeur.

Un de ses bras émergea pour évaluer à quelle distance était son corps du sien. L'équivalent de tout un bras (et Drago avait de longs bras), ses doigts frottant contre ce qui semblait être sa peau nue. C'était doux. Sa cuisse.

Se rapprochant davantage afin d'atteindre la zone plus facilement, il fit courir ses doigts de bas en haut sur toute l'étendue de peau.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? », murmura-t-il même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Chut, rendors-toi », chuchota-t-elle.

« Je ne peux pas », répliqua Drago contrarié.

« Pourquoi pas ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Parce que ma femme ne dort pas et qu'elle est en train de pianoter sur les touches de cet ortinadeur ! »

« C'est un orDInaTEUR », corrigea-t-elle.

« C'est une magie moldue infernale qui n'aurait pas du passer la porte d'entrée du Manoir »

« C'est pourquoi je l'ai fait directement entré pas le réseau magique de notre chambre. Tu sais, tu n'avais pas vraiment besoin de changer la sécurité »

« Pas si ça signifie que ça peux me permettre d'obtenir une nuit de sommeil décente », murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?, demanda-t-elle brusquement.

« Rien chérie. Tu disais que tu faisais quoi ? », fit-il éludant rapidement la question.

« Tu le sais alors pourquoi tu demandes ? »

« Parce que j'espère toujours que la réponse sera différente. Honnêtement Hermione, pourquoi prends-tu la peine de lire ces merdes ? Ça ne fait que te décevoir »

« Et ça ne te déçoit pas toi ? », répondit-elle incrédule.

« Pas vraiment. Elles écrivent sur moi. Je suis_ tellement _beau et célèbre que je suis reconnu dans le monde moldu. Et tu es _tellement _belle et célèbre que tu es reconnue dans le monde moldu. Tu devrais te réjouir et être flattée de leurs attentions »

« Mais elle écrivent des mensonges sur nos vies Drago ! Comment tu ne peux pas t'en soucier ? », lui demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

Drago soupira. « Est-ce que c'est vraiment important ? Nous connaissons la vérité. Nous savons ce que contiennent nos passés. Laisse-les changer le cours de l'histoire si elles le veulent. Ça ne changera rien »

« Je sais mais quand même… certaines choses qu'elles écrivent sont vraiment terribles. Et c'est surtout à propos de toi. Ça me met tellement en colère »

Drago n'avait jamais demandé avant à sa femme ce que ces écrivains moldues racontaient sur lui.

« Eh bien, qu'est ce qu'elles écrivent ? »

« Oh Drago. Certaines de ces histoires disent que tu es une sorte de Vélane et que je suis apparemment ta 'femelle' ou d'autres disent que tu es un vampire et que tu m'as mordu »

« Eh bien, il m'arrive de te mordre », dit-il avec amusement alors que sa main accentuait le mouvement sur sa cuisse. « Et je suis curieusement beau, donc tu peux pardonner leurs mauvaises interprétations, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Drago, pourrais-tu s'il te plait être sérieux un instant. Regarde, cette auteur-là… quel est son nom… ah oui, Curiositykils… elle est particulièrement horrible »

« Pourquoi, qu'est ce qu'elle raconte ? »

« Eh bien, dans une de ses histoires tu m'obliges à coucher avec toi en échange d'argent pour un orphelinat dans une autre tu me laisses apparemment tombé quand je t'apprends que je vais mourir et dans une autre tu es seulement avec moi pour récupérer ton héritage et parce que tu penses que ça ferait bonne impression dans ta recherche d'investisseurs pour ton nouveau business ! »

Drago finit par ouvrir les yeux. « Eh bien d'abord, je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'utiliser le chantage pour qu'une femme couche avec moi je ne te quitterais jamais, vraiment jamais, surtout si tu venais à mourir et si quelqu'un est avec l'autre pour son argent, c'est toi avec moi. C'était moi l'homme riche quand nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble »

Il pouvait toujours distinguer un air de mécontentement sur le visage d'Hermione. « Écoute, comment se finissent ces histoires ? », demanda-t-il.

« Eh bien, dans la première nous vivons apparemment heureux pour toujours. Dans la seconde, tu finis par revenir et passer mes dernières heures à vivre avec moi. Et elle n'a pas fini la troisième donc je ne peux pas te dire ça fini »

« Bien, le seul élément bien fondé de ses histoires est que nous vivons heureux après tout. Elles ne connaitront jamais la vérité alors laisse-les écrire leurs mensonges »

« Je suppose », répondit-elle incertaine.

Drago leva le bras et rabaissa l'écran de l'ordinateur. Il le déposa ensuite sur la table de chevet.

« Ça ne te dérange vraiment pas ? »

« Ça ne me dérange vraiment pas », dit-il fermement.

Soupirant avec lassitude, sa femme se blottit _enfin_ près de lui sous la couette.

« Drago ? », dit-elle calmement.

« Hmm »

« Dans une de ses histoires tu as aussi déjà couché avec Pansy »

« QUOI ? »


	14. Rendez vous clandestin

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Avant toute chose j'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end. Moi j'ai profité de mon temps libre pour vous traduire une nouvelle OS.**

**Je souhaite également rappeler que je ne suis que la traductrice de ce recueil et que l'auteur est Curiositykils. Lors de la précédente publication, quelqu'un m'a fait remarquer qu'il fallait que je fasse attention car d'autres fictions de ce genre avaient déjà été publiées. L'auteur n'étant pas française, je ne pense pas que cela pose un problème de plagiat dans ce cas. D'ailleurs tout le monde exploite l'idée de manière différente et y trouve son compte (comme la très fortement expliqué **Loufoca-Granger**)**

**Place maintenant à une nouvelle histoire, et je sais d'ors-et-déjà que certaines ne vont pas aimer. J'attends votre jugement avec impatience…**

**Je remercie **Visiteuse **pour sa review dans le précédent chapitre.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et vous dis à la prochaine.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**ooo**

**Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter appartient à **J.K. Rowlings** et « Meus Contraho » appartient à **Curiositykils**, je ne suis que la traductrice.**

**Titre original : **Clandestine Meeting

**Rated : K**

**ooo**

**Rendez-vous clandestin**

Il faisait sombre. C'était tranquille. C'était tout simplement le clair de lune.

C'était ce qu'Hermione estimait être comme… comme dans un film.

Sauf bien sûr qu'elle était en plein milieu du Londres moldu et que c'était Noël. Les lumières vives éclataient, bondissantes et scintillantes, même derrière des paupières closes.

Hermione aimait ça. Non… elle adorait ça.

Des lumières jaillissant dans les ténèbres. La faisant se sentir moins perdue. Moins inutile dans sa vie pitoyable.

Elle regardait les lumières briller derrière ses yeux fermés quand elle le sentit se glisser à côté d'elle.

Leur banc était finalement complet.

Hermione n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Ne se sentait pas encore prête à le voir. Ça faisait mal. Ça faisait toujours mal.

Mais elle savait que ce serait la dernière fois. Et malgré la douleur, elle savait que les regrets seraient l'émotion qui la dominerait si elle ne photographiait pas ses traits dans sa mémoire une dernière fois.

« Je pensais que tout ce qui devait être dit, avait été dit »

Ah, sa douce voix trainante. Toujours avec une touche d'irascibilité enfantine.

Hermione sourit. Puis avala ensuite la boule formée dans sa gorge.

En fin de compte, ses yeux s'ouvrirent mais elle ne le regarda pas. Pas encore.

« Je voulais m'expliquer », dit-elle.

Surprise que sa voix n'ait pas vacillé, elle ne montra rien. C'était encore une autre chose qu'un an d'entrainement intensif de sa formation d'Auror lui avait apporté.

Les instruments de la vie en fait. Le peu de chose que connaissaient ces officiels du Ministère.

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Tu as dit non »

La colère. Elle s'attendait à ce genre d'émotion de sa part et elle sentait encore que la tristesse allait gâcher ce moment.

Leur dernier rendez-vous clandestin.

Sur un banc à Oxford Street en face de l'arrêt de bus 113.

Ça paraissait romantique. Ou c'était elle qui tentait simplement d'idéaliser ce moment. Hermione médita ses songes avant d'arriver à une conclusion. Une romance tragique… qui leur allait parfaitement à tous les deux.

Une autre boule à avaler.

Dommage que la formation d'Auror ne lui ait pas appris à contrôler cette réaction non désirée de son corps.

« Ça n'aurait pas marché. Ça n'aurait jamais marché », répondit-elle.

Le silence et un pas trainant furent les seuls réponses de sa part.

« Est-ce que tu peux l'imaginer ? », dit Hermione. Un petit sourire ironique s'étira sur ses lèvres. « Tous les deux seuls et perdus dans un cottage quelque part… à Salisbury. J'ai toujours voulu vivre à Salisbury. Ça semble… tranquille »

« Sain et sauf », ajouta Drago.

Hermione acquiesça de la tête. Elle savait qu'il comprendrait. Il comprenait toujours. En fin de compte, il comprendrait aussi pourquoi elle avait demandé à le voir. Pourquoi elle avait dit non à sa… à lui.

« Nous n'aurions pas su quoi faire », avait-elle continué.

« Nous vivrions », dit Drago avec force.

« Nous vivrions un mensonge Drago. C'est notre vie. Nous en avons trop vu tous les deux. Nous en savons trop… Fait trop »

Hermione s'arrêta tandis que son esprit lui donnait un bref aperçu des cris qui la hantaient quand elle fermait les yeux.

Des veines rougeoyantes tournaient autour de sa main et couraient jusqu'à sa baguette.

« Il est trop tard pour nous d'espérer ce genre de vie. Ici nous pouvons vivre avec ce que nous avons fait. Affronter nos… démons. Dans notre petit cottage nous aurions à le cacher. Prétendre que les choses que nous avons faites n'ont jamais existé. Mentir »

Hermione dut s'arrêter à nouveau afin de pouvoir affronter l'idée des prochains mots qu'elle allait devoir prononcer à voix haute.

Cette finalité les séparerait. A plus d'un titre.

Mais elle devait le faire. Il fallait qu'ils arrêtent de vivre un rêve si dangereux.

Elle déplaça sa main gantée jusqu'à ce qu'elle effleure ses doigts également recouverts. Un contact. Un insupportable contact.

« Je pense qu'on a renoncé à ce genre de vie toi et moi. On a choisi la vie que nous avons. Maintenant nous devons vivre avec nos choix. Nous ne pourrons jamais être davantage ensemble que ce que nous sommes en ce moment »

La vérité. Froide. Dur. Douloureuse.

Qui rencontrait le silence. Seulement pendant quelques instants.

Leurs doigts s'efforcèrent à se séparer.

« Voldemort prépare une attaque dans deux jours. Le Londres moldu. West End. Sept heure du soir »

La voix de Drago était froide. Parfaitement dépourvue de la moindre émotion.

L'esprit d'Hermione affrontait encore les conséquences de ses paroles et elle se contenta simplement d'acquiescer à l'entente de l'information.

Et puis il était parti. Un masque blanc anonyme au milieu de centaines d'autres qu'elle devra à nouveau inévitablement faire face.

Une larme s'échappa. Attirant instantanément le froid et paralysante. Puis une pensée s'insinua dans l'esprit d'Hermione qui haleta douloureusement.

Sa tête se tourna brusquement dans la direction qu'il avait empruntée.

Elle n'avait pas vu son visage. Une dernière fois. Elle ne l'avait pas vu.

Des regrets. De parfaits regrets.

Hermione s'éloigna de leur banc. Elle ne reviendra jamais ici. Drago non plus d'ailleurs.

Un Mangemort. Une Auror.

Une Auror. Un Mangemort.

Drago. Hermione.

Hermione. Drago.

Assortis.

Ensemble.

Pour ne faire qu'un.

Et finalement toujours séparés.


	15. Un je ne sais quoi en robe à froufrous

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Comme je suis assez productive ces derniers temps (le terme est assez relative, mais il faut dire que je prends beaucoup beaucoup de temps pour mes traductions), je vous poste le dernier OS que j'ai à ma disposition. OS plutôt cocasse d'ailleurs, à la limite du ridicule. Il m'a cependant beaucoup fait rire. L'auteur dit d'ailleurs à ce propos qu'elle avait crée ce recueil afin d'exploiter toutes ses idées des plus brillantes aux plus grotesques. Vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé…**

**Je pense qu'il faudra attendre un petit peu avant la prochaine publication. Avec les vacances estivales qui ont commencé j'ai beaucoup plus de travail. Mais au fur et à mesure j'y viendrais bien à bout^^**

**En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dis à très bientôt !**

**ooo**

**Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter appartient à **J.K. Rowlings** et « Meus Contraho » appartient à **Curiositykils**, je ne suis que la traductrice.**

**Titre original : **Frilly Dress Wearing Things

**Rated : K**

**ooo**

**Un je-ne-sais-quoi en robe à froufrous**

Drago s'agitait discrètement sur son siège du canapé du salon des Granger.

Malgré avoir promis de ne pas s'éloigner de lui d'un pouce, Hermione avait foutu le camp voilà près de quinze minutes pour aider les nombreux membres de sa famille dans la cuisine.

Elle avait juré être de retour au maximum la minute suivante et comme le crétin amoureux qu'il était, il l'avait cru.

Il se tortilla de nouveau et croisa les jambes. Où diable était-elle ?

Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce et malgré la présence de nombreuses femmes à la chevelure broussailleuse, elles étaient toutes trop vieilles, trop grosses, trop laides ou dans le cas d'une des cousines, ressemblait trop à un crapaud pour être son Hermione.

Merlin, où diable était-elle ?

Au-delà du vacarme de la pièce, il entendit son rire éclatant et tourna la tête vers ce son.

Quand il l'aperçut, il laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement. Enfin.

Se relevant, il serpenta rapidement vers l'endroit où elle se tenait.

Cela lui prit une longue et laborieuse minute. Combien de parents avait-elle au nom de Merlin ? Et était-il vraiment nécessaire qu'ils soient tous présents ?

Merlin, il avait pensé qu'un accueil dans la famille Granger l'impliquerait lui, Hermione et ses futurs beaux-parents. Et non pas toutes les satanés personnes qui portaient le nom de Granger et qui vivaient en Angleterre.

Quand il atteint finalement Hermione, il dut attendre qu'elle finisse sa conversation avec l'une de ses nombreuses cousines.

Il avait appris assez tôt dans sa vie que la grossièreté envers n'importe quelle fille équivalait à un allumage dans les formes. Elles voulaient toutes désespérément avoir une chance de tester son apparence glaciale.

Il avait appris assez tôt dans sa relation avec Hermione que cette grossièreté équivalait à une grève de sexe.

Les commentaires et remarques cinglantes dressés rapidement dans sa tête y restèrent.

Mais honnêtement, il était son fiancé. Il devait certainement passer en priorité.

La conversation touchait à sa fin et avant qu'une autre puisse commencer il saisit la main d'Hermione.

Elle posa son regard sur lui et fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air tendu de son visage.

« Je dois y aller »

« Aller où ? », demanda-t-elle confuse.

« Retourner au Manoir. Je serai de retour dans cinq minutes »

« Pourquoi ? »

Drago se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, hésitant et regardant autour de lui. Il soupira puis se pencha plus près d'elle pour que personne d'autre n'entende. « Je dois aller aux toilettes »

Hermione se recula et le regarda l'air ébahi. « Nous avons deux toilettes dans la maison. Tu peux en utiliser un, tu sais », dit-elle perplexe.

Drago remua inconfortablement. « Ecoute, je serai de retour dans cinq minutes. Tu ne remarqueras même pas que j'étais parti », fit-il à voix de plus en plus basse. « J'ai juste besoin de pisser »

« Et qu'est ce qui ne va pas exactement avec ces toilettes ? »

« Je ne sais pas qui y a déjà été ! »

« Pardon ! », se moqua Hermione. « Les toilettes sont parfaitement propres »

« Oui ils sont propres mais… » Il s'arrêta quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucun argument qui empêcherait Hermione d'être en colère contre lui.

Il l'observait lever les yeux au ciel et se pencher vers lui.

« Tu es un homme Drago. Sans ajouter un sorcier. Utilise un sort de Récurage si tu le dois ou contente-toi de pisser debout comme tous les autres hommes »

Drago se recula instantanément dégouté par cette image. Pisser debout ! Il n'était pas un de ces rustres roturiers comme Weasley !

Devant l'air entêté du visage d'Hermione, il grogna et convint que l'utilisation du sort de Récurage serait appropriée.

« C'est en haut à gauche », fit-elle remarquer.

Acquiesçant, il se dirigea rapidement vers les onze marches qui menaient au premier étage de la petite maison.

Trouvant la salle de bain assez facilement, il entra puis se tourna et verrouilla la porte.

Ouvrant son pantalon, il le baissa et se tourna pour faire face à la cuvette des toilettes.

Baissant la main, il saisit sa baguette et se redressa **(N/A : bah oui vous vous attendiez à quoi, bande de perverses^^)**

Son regard passa de ses pieds à la femme située au-dessus des toilettes.

Tout près de crier sous le choc, il recula jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre la porte.

C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Réalisant qu'il était toujours à moitié nu, Drago releva son pantalon. S'assurant à peine d'être décent, il déverrouilla la porte et se précipita au rez-de-chaussée.

Pour l'amour de Merlin, quelle était cette chose ? Par l'Enfer.

Hermione l'avait semblait-il attendu en bas des escaliers. « Est-ce tout va bien maintenant », taquina-t-elle. « Je t'avais dit que ce ne serait pas si terrible »

Drago faillit bafouiller quelque chose mais réussit à se contenir. « Non, tout ne va pas bien. Il y avait une chose assise sur les toilettes et qui me regardait ! »

« Quoi ? », demanda Hermione d'un ton perplexe.

« Une chose », expliqua-t-il plein d'éloquence.

Quand Hermione se contenta de hausser un sourcil, il s'expliqua davantage. « Une poupée ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle me regardait fixement », répéta-t-il à nouveau au cas où elle n'aurait pas compris l'absurdité de la situation la première fois qu'il l'avait énoncé.

Les mots eurent à peine franchi sa bouche qu'Hermione éclata dans un rire hystérique.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, femme ? », demanda-t-il avec colère.

Au lieu de répondre, ses paroles eurent le don de la faire rire encore plus.

« Je vais retourner à la maison », déclara-t-il l'air boudeur.

Son rire diminua légèrement puis quand finalement elle s'arrêta, elle dut essuyer les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.

« Oh Drago. Es-tu en train de parler de la poupée qui porte le papier toilette ? », lui demanda-t-elle comme s'il était supposé savoir de quoi elle parlait.

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas, je devrais ? C'était un… je-ne-sais-quoi en robe à froufrous »

« Oh Merlin. C'est juste une poupée Drago. On l'utilise pour cacher la réserve de papiers. N'as-tu pas vérifié ? »

« Evidemment que je n'ai pas vérifié ! Je n'allais pas lui soulever sa jupe non plus ? Pourquoi diable les moldus auraient-ils une poupée voyeuriste quand ils vont aux toilettes ? C'est complètement ridicule »

« Oh ne dis pas ça à ma mère. Elle est particulièrement attachée à Susan »

« Susan ! Parce qu'elle a un nom ? »

« Oui. Elle est là depuis ma naissance. Peut être même avant. Je pense que c'est une antiquité », réfléchit-t-elle.

Drago secoua la tête d'incrédulité. « Ça suffit. Je rentre utiliser les toilettes de la maison. Au moins je serais sûr d'avoir une intimité la plus totale »

Hermione ne dit rien pour l'arrêter et pour ça il était reconnaissant.

« Ne t'avise pas de t'en procurer une et de la coller dans les toilettes du Manoir », menaça-t-il avant d'entrer dans la penderie pour transplaner.

Hermione ouvrit rapidement la porte afin de l'attraper avant qu'il ne parte. « Je ne m'en procurerais pas tant que la couleur dominante du mariage n'est pas l'argent »

« Bien », accepta rapidement Drago.

« Ni le vert », ajouta-t-elle.

Drago lui lança un regard dur comme l'acier qui n'eut aucun effet.

Grognant, il acquiesça de la tête.

« Et tu seras plus gentil avec Pattenrond », dit-elle rapidement avant qu'il ne puisse partir pour son moment d'intimité.

Lui donnant un autre regard mécontent mais ne disant rien, il transplana enfin.

Quand il arriva chez lui, il trouva le chat décrépit d'Hermione assis sur le tapis de la salle de bain.

Grimaçant et après avoir murmuré un « maudit petit monstre », Drago s'éloigna et se dirigea vers une des autres salles d'eau la plus proche.

Pattenrond, qui profitait d'une sieste bien méritée, ouvrit les yeux à l'entente de la voix de son nouveau maître. Le regardant se retourner et s'éloigner, Pattenrond se remit immédiatement sur ses pattes.

Maintenant qu'il était réveillé et que sa maitresse adorée n'était pas au Manoir, l'occasion semblait parfaite pour embêter un peu son nouveau maître.

Cachant son sourire, il clopina rapidement jusqu'à se trouver à deux pas derrière lui. Quelques heures à lui coller au train seront un parfait exercice pour préparer son prochain repos.


	16. Un décembre glacial

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Une longue longue période d'attente pour vous et d'interruption pour moi (vive les vacances mouhahaha^^) avant que je puisse poster ce nouvel OS. Si j'étais de mauvais foi je dirais que je me contentais de suivre le chemin de l'auteure originale qui n'a, elle non plus, pas publié depuis plus d'un mois, mais non c'est juste qu'il s'agissait d'une longue traduction qui prenait beaucoup de temps et aussi que je suis investie dans d'autres projets.**

**Quoi qu'il en soit le voilà !**

**D'ailleurs, il a une saveur un peu particulière pour moi puisque c'est cet OS que j'avais voulu publier il y a maintenant plus de huit chapitres et que j'avais toujours repoussé. Cette fois-ci j'ai pris mon temps et il est enfin prêt.**

**Je suis contente car c'est avec des histoires comme celles-là que je remarque que je me suis améliorée. J'ai relu **_**Père Noël**_** il n'y a pas longtemps, et aujourd'hui **_**Un décembre glacial**_**, et je trouve que j'ai fait des progrès. Je traduis plus vite, les mots, les expressions et les tournures de phrases me viennent plus facilement et le sens en français parait plus fluide. J'espère que pour vous c'est plus agréable à lire.**

**Je ne me souviens plus si j'ai répondu aux précédentes reviews (bah oui c'est ça quand on a une mémoire de poisson rouge) Alors je remercie tous les revieweurs, tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte ou en favoris et tous les autres lecteurs.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dis à la prochaine fois !**

**ooo**

**Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter appartient à **J.K. Rowlings** et « Meus Contraho » appartient à **Curiositykils**, je ne suis que la traductrice.**

**Titre original : **A Cold December

**Rated : T**

**ooo**

**Un décembre glacial**

_**13 décembre**_

« Oh mon Dieu. On gèle ! »

Hermione se tourna vers Lucy et sourit. Elle resserra davantage son manteau autour de son corps tout en enfouissant simultanément son nez dans son écharpe. La matière duveteuse la chatouillait mais elle s'y enfonça encore plus profondément.

« J'ai du mal à croire qu'on en soit déjà là. Peut-être que nous aurons ce Noël blanc finalement. Il n'a pas vraiment neigé à Noël depuis si longtemps », dit Lucy avec enthousiasme. « Ce serait tellement magique », fit-elle d'un ton mélancolique.

Sous le couvert de son manteau, les lèvres d'Hermione s'étirèrent au mot « magique ». Si seulement Lucy connaissait la vérité.

« Ouais. Ouais. Ce serait magique jusqu'à ce que tu réalises que la chaudière a choisi le moment le plus inopportun pour lâcher, que tes mains n'arrivent même pas à enlever un satané bouton d'antigel, que ta voiture refuse d'avancer d'un pouce dans la neige et que tu finisses par marcher longuement juste pour retrouver un peu de chaleur… dans des chaussures que monsieur Choo a crée seulement pour être contempler et non pas marcher avec »

Le sourire d'Hermione s'agrandissait un peu plus tandis qu'elle se tournait à demi pour voir une Laila grincheuse sortir du restaurant et regarder avec dégout la neige sur le sol.

« Je déteste la neige », déclara-t-elle inutilement.

La toujours très dramatique Lucy soupira bruyamment d'indignation. L'effet fut cependant ruiné par un petit hoquet qui ponctua la fin de son bruit. « Comment peux-tu détester l'hiver ? », demanda-t-elle à Laila tout en balançant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Laila posa un bras ferme autour de la taille de Lucy avant de répondre. « C'est glacial »

« C'est juste un peu d'air froid », répliqua Lucy.

Hermione ne fit pas remarquer que pas même une minute auparavant, Lucy avait déclaré qu'il gelait.

« Air froid, mon cul. L'air froid n'est pas censé te brûler les poumons par le simple fait de respirer », dit Laila.

Lucy se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre tout en continuant à parler comme si rien ne s'était passé. « N'importe quel air nuit à tes poumons. Tu es comme une vieille femme. Tu devrais arrêter de fumer », dit-elle à Laila fermement.

Laila leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu peux en faire ta résolution de la nouvelle année », suggéra Lucy avec exitation.

De nouveau elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Ouais, c'est exactement ce que je vais faire », dit Laila avec sarcasme avant de regarder en arrière vers l'entrée du restaurant. « Où diable est Hannah ? »

« Oooh, je vous paris dix dollars qu'elle doit donner son numéro au serveur », dit Lucy.

« Elle vient juste de rompre avec Robert il y a de ça deux semaines »

« Exactement ! Le meilleur moyen de se remettre d'une déception amoureuse est de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre », dit Lucy d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus inutiles.

Hermione reconnut le familier hoquet écœuré et la plainte de Laila et il ne fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour qu'elles se querellent toutes les deux de nouveau.

Etant amies avec elles depuis leur rencontre à l'école primaire, Hermione savait quand elle gaspillait sa salive. Ignorant leur conversation, elle passait en revue les rues animées de Londres tandis que les gens allaient et venaient.

La rue brillait déjà des lumières de Noël et Hermione pouvait voir les scintillements se refléter dans les yeux des consommateurs impatients. Elle était contente d'avoir déjà acheté la plupart de ses cadeaux de Noël, ayant retenu la leçon quand une année elle faillit être écrasé en essayant de trouver à monsieur Weasley un présent moldu si près du jour de Noël.

Il y avait le son familier d'un taxi noir qui klaxonnait un groupe d'ados traversant la route en plein milieu de la circulation et Hermione secouait la tête quand ils se déplacèrent précipitamment pour sauver leurs sacs de courses plutôt qu'eux même.

Noël fait faire aux gens des choses folles.

Ses yeux se déplacèrent ensuite de la foule à la station de métro animée opposée. Une rame devait juste avoir quittée la plateforme car une vague de voyageurs s'empressait de sortir des barrières électroniques pour faire leur chemin vers la rue bondée.

Espérant qu'il n'y avait pas d'enfant errant sur leur chemin, Hermione regarda instinctivement les moldus se tenant devant la station.

Elle se figea quand son regard atterrit sur un visage plus ou moins familier.

Par la barbe de Merlin !

Son esprit rejeta derechef l'idée. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que ce soit lui. L'homme qu'Hermione était en train d'observer avait de longs cheveux froid et mouillé et une barbe décharnée qui couvrait son visage amaigri. Ses vêtements laissaient clairement entendre qu'il dormait sur le perron de quelqu'un et pourtant quelque chose à propos de lui força Hermione à regarder davantage.

Un bus s'arrêta devant la station, et alors qu'il déchargeait soigneusement ses passagers, Hermione se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre. Une main sur son épaule la fit sursauter et elle se tourna sur le champ effrayée.

« Hey, tu es prête à y aller ? », demanda Hannah, ses yeux de fauve l'observant de près.

Hermione avala sa salive puis secoua la tête. « Oh, oui. Je suis prête »

Hannah rigola. « Tu regardais quoi ? », demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Hermione tourna de nouveau son regard vers la station de métro. Le bus avait disparu. Tout comme le sans-abri. Hermione balaya une fois de plus la foule des yeux avant de se tourner pour répondre à Hannah.

« Rien. J'ai juste cru voir quelqu'un que je connaissais mais je crois que le vin me fait voir des choses », rigola-t-elle.

Hannah sourit. « Tu es celle qui a le moins bu d'entre nous toutes. Si tu vois des choses alors je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui se passe dans la tête de Lucy »

Hermione sourit tandis qu'elle se tournait pour voir son amie ivre. Laila et elle étaient toujours en train de se chamailler sur les mérites de Noël.

« Taisez-vous toutes les deux ? », dit Hannah d'un ton autoritaire. Elle avait la voix assez basse depuis l'école primaire et cela s'était révélé utile au fil des ans.

Laila et Lucy donnèrent à Hannah des regards mécontents mais tinrent compte de son ordre.

« Es-tu sûre que tu ne veux pas qu'on te ramène ? », demanda Hannah à Hermione.

« Oh non, je vais aller chez un ami. Il habite juste à quelques arrêts de bus. Franchement, tout va bien », dit-elle à Hannah.

« Envois-moi un message quand tu seras arrivée », dit Laila avant de balancer son autre bras autour de Lucy et de la tirer pour essayer de marcher jusqu'à la voiture.

« Je le ferai », promit Hermione.

Hannah ne semblait pas ravie, mais ne dit rien. Hermione savait ce qu'elle pensait. Qui étaient ces amis qui semblaient toujours habiter à quelques arrêts de bus et pourquoi ne les avaient-elles pas rencontré avant ?

« Je t'appellerai demain », dit Hermione à Hannah.

Hannah acquiesça de la tête et alla s'installer de l'autre côté de Lucy. Hermione les observait s'éloigner toutes les trois jusqu'à les perdre de vue dans la foule. Après avoir regardé confuse l'entrée de la station une nouvelle fois, Hermione descendit la rue dans le but de trouver une allée tranquille où elle pourra transplaner chez elle.

**ooo**

_**14 décembre**_

Après une nuit entière passée à se tourner et se retourner dans l'espoir vain de trouver le sommeil, Hermione abandonna finalement vers cinq heures trente du matin. Elle repoussa la couette de son corps agité, entra dans la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la douche. L'eau chaude la martelait, mais là encore ça ne suffisait pas à faire taire son esprit bourdonnant.

Elle avait espéré tout oublier sur ce sans-abri, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se le sortir de la tête. Et la raison continuait à lui échapper. Hermione était consciente du nombre de SDF qu'il y avait à Londres. Des gens qui passeront les vacances seuls et au froid. La situation la rendait triste mais aucun visage ne l'avait rendu autant obsédé par leur condition auparavant. Merlin, elle n'était même pas sûre que c'était lui. En réalité, elle refusait de croire que c'était lui. L'idée qu'il puisse se trouver dans le Londres moldu était tout simplement grotesque.

En effet, personne ne savait ce qu'il était devenu depuis qu'il avait remis sa baguette au Ministère et refusé la maison du plan de partage et de réhabilitation que le Ministère lui avait proposé, mais Hermione était sûre qu'il devait avoir une propriété cachée quelque part que le Ministère n'avait pas encore saisi.

Il avait disparu, et comme il avait été dépouillé de sa magie et n'était pas considéré comme une menace, le Ministère ne s'était pas soucié de son absence. Il était juste un criminel en moins dont il avait à se préoccuper, un fardeau en moins épuisant leurs ressources. Reconstruire le monde magique après les coups qu'ils avaient subi pendant la guerre se révélait extrêmement couteux.

Hermione soupira et coupa l'eau. Etait-ce ce genre de vie pour laquelle elle s'était tant battue ? Une vie où des sorcières et sorciers pouvaient disparaitre sans que personne ne se donne la peine de les chercher. Voire même qui se réjouissent de leur disparition. Tout le monde ne mérite-t-il pas une seconde chance ?

**ooo**

Hermione passa les quelques heures suivantes à câliner Pattenrond et à regarder les programmes ennuyeux à la télévision. Quand un flash émeraude envahit la pièce, elle se tourna vers la cheminée. Souriant au sorcier qui en sortait, elle décroisa les jambes pour aller saluer son petit ami. L'embrassant sur la bouche, elle lui sourit.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais prévu de venir », lui dit-elle.

« Je pensais te surprendre… et Harry passe la journée avec Ginny », répondit Ron.

A ces paroles, le sourire d'Hermione vacilla et elle le regarda droit dans ses yeux bleus. Devant son regard plein d'attente, ses lèvres s'étirèrent automatiquement de nouveau. Peu importe finalement s'il n'avait à l'origine pas l'intention de passer son temps avec elle aujourd'hui. Il était là maintenant après tout ? C'était ce qui comptait véritablement, n'est-ce pas ?

« Eh bien c'est une belle surprise », dit Hermione.

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? », lui demanda Ron.

Hermione était prête à répondre qu'elle voulait passer une journée paisible à la maison, mais se ravisa à la dernière minute. « J'allais justement faire du lèche-vitrines dans le Londres moldu. Tu veux te joindre à moi ? »

Hermione vit le regard de Ron dévier vers la fenêtre où une lourde averse de neige avait commencé à tomber.

Il glissa sa main dans les cheveux courts à l'arrière de sa tête près de son cou. « En fait, je ne peux pas rester longtemps. Je comptait aller voir maman »

Hermione le regarda un moment en silence. Aller voir sa mère. Il l'avait vu il y a deux soirs de ça lors de leur diner hebdomadaire. Elle soupira et se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête.

« Ok »

« Ouais. Eh bien, je ferais bien d'y aller », dit Ron.

« Ok », répéta Hermione.

Elle accepta un bref baisé sur les lèvres avant de le voir transplaner. Quand elle réalisa qu'il était réellement parti, son cœur se serra légèrement puis elle secoua la tête. C'était mieux ainsi. Ron avait haï s'aventurer dans le Londres moldu les peu de fois où Hermione l'y avait amené. Il n'aurait certainement pas apprécié passer des heures là où Hermione comptait se rendre.

Décidant que le manque d'enthousiasme que Ron avait fait preuve pour l'accompagner était certainement une bonne chose, elle alla dans sa chambre pour se changer.

**ooo**

Hermione était assise sur une chaise près de la fenêtre d'un café qui avait une bonne vue sur la rue opposée, une bonne vue sur l'entrée de la station. Elle attendait maintenant ici depuis des heures, regardant la même scène encore et encore et commençait à perdre patience.

Deux heures plus tôt, elle avait fait un rapide petit tour aux toilettes pour pouvoir transplaner chez elle et prendre un livre. A son retour au café, elle avait réalisé que lire un livre serait contraire à l'objet de son excursion ici. Et ainsi le livre reposait sagement sur la table, à côté de trois tasses de chocolat chaud et d'une assiette qui contenait les miettes du gâteau au chocolat qu'Hermione avait dévoré pour le déjeuner.

Elle décroisa les jambes et changea de position, mais le mouvement ne plut pas à ses membres ankylosées. Elle regrettait que sa chaise rigide ne soit pas un de ses confortables fauteuils que les autres cafés possédaient, mais non. Son derrière commençait à se plaindre des multiples engourdissements dont elle souffrait.

Soupirant, Hermione se leva et enfila son manteau, son écharpe et ses gants. Peut-être qu'un petit tour lui fera du bien. Elle n'avait pas eu la chance de repérer le sans-abri depuis son poste de contrôle et elle ne pensait pas pouvoir encore attendre davantage le regard fixe.

Laissant un pourboire à la patiente serveuse, Hermione fit attention en sortant du café. Merci Merlin, la neige s'était arrêtée de tomber. Tournant à droite, elle s'engagea dans Piccadilly Circus.

**ooo**

Vingt minutes venaient seulement de s'écouler et Hermione regrettait déjà la chaleur du café. Son nez commençait à couler alors qu'elle essayait de marcher dans la neige épaisse.

Soupirant, elle se réprimanda mentalement pour la stupidité de son excursion. Bien entendu qu'elle n'allait pas trouver cet homme. Merlin, qu'était-elle supposée faire si elle l'avait retrouvé et qu'il s'avéré être un inconnu ?

C'était une totale perte de temps. Du temps qu'elle aurait pu passer avec Ron.

Recherchant une route secondaire qui la conduirait à une allée, elle en repéra une et s'y dirigea. Elle transplana chez elle et autorisa Pattenrond à apaiser son agacement et sa folie.

**ooo**

_**21 décembre**_

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'ais pas encore acheté de cadeau à Ginny », réprimanda légèrement Hermione alors qu'elle et Harry marchaient dans la foule.

« Je ne savais pas quoi lui prendre exactement jusqu'à il y a quelque jours, et Lavande Brown possède toutes les chaines de bijouterie décentes du chemin de Traverse et de Pré-au-Lard. Le Londres moldu est le seul endroit où je pourrais trouver une bague sans qu'elle en parle à Ginny avant que je puisse vraiment faire ma demande », répondit Harry. « Et je n'aurais jamais été capable d'en choisir une sans toi »

Hermione sourit mais secoua la tête. Alors qu'ils tournaient au coin d'une rue, la lumière brillante du soleil frappa ses yeux et l'éblouit.

« Au moins tu as choisi une bonne journée », dit Hermione. Depuis la neige de la semaine dernière, l'Angleterre connaissait une rare et inhabituelle journée de soleil. Bien qu'Hermione avait toujours besoin de s'emmitoufler pour avoir chaud, il était agréable de marcher dans l'air frais.

« Ouais, ils ont dit cependant qu'il allait recommencer à neiger très bientôt. Le Département de la Maintenance Magique a reçu ses primes de Noël aujourd'hui, mais Kingsley m'a dit qu'elles étaient beaucoup plus basses que l'an dernier à cause de tout l'argent que le Ministère doit sauvegarder. Attends-toi à des neiges lourdes et des vents froids pour les prochains jours. Ils ne vont pas être très contents »

Hermione balbutia son acquiescement tandis qu'ils entraient dans une troisième bijouterie en moins de deux heures. Etonnamment, Harry avait une idée très claire de ce qu'il recherchait, et après qu'Hermione lui avait dit que Ginny adorerait une bague en diamant et émeraude, son rôle avait rapidement été terminé. Elle le suivait parce qu'elle était curieuse de savoir si Harry allait trouver l'exact bague qu'il cherchait et puis… elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire aujourd'hui, Ron rendait visite à sa mère… encore.

Alors qu'Harry se dirigerait vers la vendeuse et décrit explicitement ce qu'il recherchait, Hermione passait en revue la vitrine festive de la boutique. Il suffit d'un bref coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour qu'elle le voit. Il marchait le long de la chaussée se fondant dans la foule. Hermione se figea alors qu'elle regardait la chevelure blonde et sale s'éloigner davantage d'elle avant de sortir de sa torpeur.

« Je reviens tout de suite Harry », dit Hermione en passant rapidement la porte pour s'engager dans la rue.

Il était plus grand que la plupart des moldus qui tentaient d'éviter de le toucher et il fut ainsi facile de le garder en vue. Les premières minutes, Hermione se contentait de le suivre quelques mètre en arrière, espérant désespérément qu'il se retournerait pour pouvoir étudier ses traits d'un peu plus près.

Comme il ne semblait pas qu'il allait le faire, et quand il tourna dans le grouillant Leicester Square, Hermione savait que malgré sa grande taille elle allait le perdre si elle n'arrivait pas à l'attraper. Avançant dans la masse de gens jusqu'à se tenir directement derrière lui, elle hésitait une nouvelle fois sur la marche à suivre. Elle tendit le bras pour toucher son épaule mais se rétracta rapidement avant de rentrer en contact avec son fin manteau.

« Excusez-moi », dit-elle à la place.

L'homme continuait de marcher comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

« Excusez-moi monsieur », répéta-t-elle plus fortement.

Il l'ignora de nouveau et c'était alors que ça la frappa. Il ne l'ignorait pas volontairement. Il ne s'attendait simplement pas à ce que quelqu'un lui parle.

Son bras se déplaça vers son dos de lui-même. L'homme s'arrêta immédiatement et la main d'Hermione retomba pendant qu'il se retournait.

Oh Merlin. C'était lui. Elle pouvait le voir par sa réaction.

« Malfoy ? », demanda-t-elle confuse.

Il ne répondit pas mais continuait de la regarder choqué.

« Malfoy, que fais-tu ici ? », lui demanda Hermione.

Son bras alla de nouveau toucher le sien, mais il se dégagea brusquement.

« Ne me touche pas Sang-de-Bourbe », fit-il la voix rauque.

Hermione se recula afin de mettre plus de distance entre eux mais ignora son insulte familière.

« Que fais-tu ici ? », répéta-t-elle.

« Ça ressemble à quoi selon toi Granger ? »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortait.

« Où vis-tu ? », bafouilla-t-elle finalement tout en regardant ses vêtements de plus près. La saleté et les trous semblaient encore pires que ce qu'elle avait vu cette nuit-là. « Tu ne dors pas dans la rue, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle vit devant elle son corps se raidir. « Je ne pense pas que se soit tes affaires Granger »

Il se tourna et commença à s'éloigner d'elle à grand pas. Hermione le suivit rapidement. Ses pas étaient plus grands que les siens et elle était forcée de tirer sur son bras pour l'arrêter. Encore une fois, il se dégagea de sa prise brusquement.

Imprévisiblement, il marcha vers elle et Hermione fut forcée de le regarder dans les yeux. Elle pouvait sentir son propre souffle étroitement comprimé dans sa poitrine.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher Granger », dit-il calmement.

Hermione craqua. « Oh s'il te plait. Comme si mes germes de Sang-de-Bourbe allaient faire la moindre différence sur ce que tu as déjà sur toi », dit-elle avec colère.

Malfoy fit un pas chancelant en arrière avant de lui lancer le regard le plus froid qui lui avait été donné.

« Pourquoi restes-tu dans le Londres moldu ? Je sais qu'on t'a offert une maison du plan de partage et de réhabilitation du Ministère. Pourquoi n'y es-tu pas resté ? »

Au lieu de répondre, Malfoy pouffa et secoua la tête. « Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que le Ministère m'a offert ou non »

« Ils t'ont offert un logement gratuit et tu l'as refusé »

« Ce n'est pas gratuit quand il y a des conditions qui y sont attachés », cracha Malfoy.

« Du travail bénévole obligatoire pour la communauté. J'ai peine à croire que c'était si contraignant ! »

Il pouffa de nouveau et se détourna. Sa respiration forma des tourbillons de buée blanche devant son visage et c'était la première fois qu'Hermione réalisait à quel point il pouvait faire froid. Sans réfléchir, elle lança un sort informulé de réchauffement sur son manteau. Lorsque Malfoy se retourna pour la regarder avec surprise, elle ignora son regard plein de questionnement avant de murmurer un autre sort qui assemblait la plupart des grands trous de ses vêtements.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », demanda-t-il.

Hermione serra les dents. « Je crois que le mot que tu cherches est 'Merci' », dit-elle amèrement.

Malfoy se contenta de la dévisager pendant encore un moment avant de tourner de nouveau la tête. « Qu'est ce que tu veux Granger ? Je pense que tu as eu suffisamment de temps pour profiter de ma disgrâce »

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'elle ferait si l'homme qu'elle cherchait était effectivement Malfoy. Qu'était-elle supposée faire ? Lui donner de l'argent ? S'éloigner ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

« Où vis-tu ? », lui demanda-t-elle plutôt de nouveau. « Tu me le dois pour le sort de réchauffement »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent. « Il y a un refuge sur Kensington Road. Si tu arrives assez tôt ils ont des chambres »

Hermione hésita. « Et pour la nourriture ? », demanda-t-elle.

Elle était consciente que le monde moldu subissait une récession économique et ne savait pas à quel point cela affectait les dons caritatifs. Quand elle vit la mâchoire serrée de Malfoy elle assuma du pire, surtout qu'il ne répondait pas. Les images du riche et fière sorcier d'autrefois fouiller dans les poubelles lui vinrent à l'esprit. Il était son ennemi juré d'enfance mais pour elle l'image était quand même dérangeante.

« J'ai répondu à ta question Granger. Maintenant, à moins que tu ais prévu de passer le reste de ta journée à me suivre partout, je pense qu'on en a fini »

« Je dois retourner voir Harry », dit Hermione calmement.

Malfoy se raidit. Son regard balaya la foule derrière elle avant de retourner sur elle. « Alors je suppose que tu ferais mieux d'y retourner. On ne voudrait pas faire attendre l'Elu, n'est-ce pas ? », dit-il avec ironie.

Il se retourna alors et s'éloigna, et Hermione le laissa faire. Dans un état second, elle revint vers Harry.

Quand elle entra dans la boutique, Harry était en train d'expliquer à la vendeuse que la panoplie de bagues qu'elle avait étalée devant lui ne correspondait pas à ce qu'il recherchait. Elle se dirigea vers lui au moment où la vendeuse disparaissait à l'arrière du magasin, sans doute pour crier sa frustration avant d'apporter à Harry une autre sélection.

« Hey ! Où avais-tu disparu ? », lui demanda-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs négligés.

Pendant un bref instant, Hermione avait pensé lui dire la vérité mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. « Oh, j'ai simplement aperçu un ami moldu donc je suis allée lui dire bonjour »

Harry accepta son mensonge sans en douter une seconde. Il se retourna vers le comptoir et attendit le retour de la commerçante.

« Que sais-tu à propos du travail bénévole que les anciens Mangemorts et adeptes de Voldemort devaient mener à bien afin de bénéficier des logements partagés de réhabilitation ? », demanda Hermione incertaine à Harry.

Harry lui jeta un regard confus avant de répondre par un haussement d'épaules. « Pas grand-chose. Ils doivent aider dès lors que le Ministère a besoin d'une paire de main supplémentaire. Il s'agit avant tout de travail soit à Poudlard soit au Ministère. En retour, la nourriture et le logement leur sont payés. Tu devrais demander à Percy. Il dirige le projet »

Hermione acquiesça mais connaissait déjà cette information. Le travail était difficile mais pas insurmontable. Elle avait elle-même aidé à Poudlard les premières semaines qui avaient suivies la bataille finale. Le transport des gravas devait principalement s'effectuer à la main et Hermione avait souffert de nombreuses callosités, mais ce n'était pas comme si c'était la fin du monde. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que c'était mieux que de vivre dans la rue.

« Et à propos de l'argent ? », demanda-t-elle à Harry.

Peut-être que ça avait à voir avec la décision prise de Malfoy de se couper du monde dans lequel il avait grandi ?

« Ils ne sont pas payés au moins les six premiers mois. Après ça cependant, une période intermédiaire leur est offerte où ils peuvent soit continuer jusqu'à ce que la restauration soit complètement terminée ou soit trouver un emploi rémunéré »

« Qu'en est-il s'ils ne sont pas diplômés ? »

« Le Ministère leur propose des cours du soir et ils continuent le travail bénévole pendant la journée à titre de remboursement » L'attention d'Harry fur reportée sur la vendeuse alors qu'elle revint dans la pièce.

Hermione réfléchit sur ce que Harry venait de lui raconter et elle devint de plus en plus perplexe. Il semblait que le Ministère lui avait proposé un accord plutôt équitable. Pourquoi n'avait-il alors pas accepté ?

**ooo**

Il s'était avéré que le Département de la Maintenance Magique fut incroyablement remonté à propos de leurs primes de Noël étant donné que, la journée même pas terminée, une lourde neige s'était abattue partout dans le pays. Hermione avait réussi à transplaner chez elle avant le plus gros de la tempête.

Après avoir trainé par tout en ville avec Harry pendant près de quatre heures et demie, ils avaient finalement trouvé la bague parfaite dans une petite boutique. Après sa rencontre avec Malfoy, Hermione avait été silencieuse le reste de l'après-midi et avait passé la plupart de son temps à assurer à Harry qu'elle allait bien. Seulement maintenant qu'elle était à la maison et qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre, l'inquiétude qui s'était installée en elle nouait horriblement son ventre.

Elle devait faire quelque chose.

Et si Malfoy allait arriver trop tard au refuge aujourd'hui ? Et s'il avait déjà passé la nuit dernière au refuge et avait besoin de manger aujourd'hui et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas y passer la nuit ? Et s'il attrapait froid ? Son sort de réchauffement ne sera d'aucune utilité contre ce froid arctique.

Que devait-elle faire ? Elle avait brièvement pensé contacter quelqu'un du Ministère, mais elle savait qu'ils n'en auraient rien à faire.

Alors qu'une forte brise siffla à travers la maison, Hermione décida que de transplaner rapidement au refuge et de vérifier si Malfoy allait bien ne pourra faire aucune mal. Montant à toute vitesse pour aller changer son fin survêtement, elle mit des vêtements épais en laine et transplana dans le Londres Moldu.

Quand elle atterrit sur une route secondaire, elle fut forcée de s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas succomber à la force du vent. Plissant les yeux afin de voir davantage que quelques pas devant elle, Hermione fit son chemin vers Kensington Road et le refuge isolé qui avait une file d'attente de gens debout à l'extérieur. Hermione était surprise du nombre de personnes regroupées devant la porte attendant dans le froid de pouvoir entrer. Elle n'avait jamais vu tant de sans-abri réunis dans un même endroit auparavant. Le nombre était choquant.

Alors qu'elle remontait lentement la queue dans l'espoir d'y apercevoir Malfoy, elle reçut des regards menaçant de ceux qui attendaient. Quand ils aperçurent ce qu'elle portait et réalisèrent qu'elle ne passait pas devant tout le monde, ils se contentèrent de se détourner d'elle.

Il fallut à Hermione bien deux minutes pour arriver jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de l'abri. Une vieille dame au visage bienveillant remarqua Hermione et l'escorta rapidement à l'intérieur.

« Oh chérie, personne ne t'a dit que les bénévoles utilisent la porte de derrière ? », dit-elle souriante.

« Oh non. Je ne suis pas une bénévole. Désolé. En réalité, je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un qui je pense pourrait être ici »

La vieille dame lui donna un regard entendu, accompagné d'une tape sur le bras. « Quel est son nom, chérie ? », demanda-t-elle.

Hermione hésitait. « Drago Malfoy », dit-elle incertaine.

De petites rides apparurent sur son front quand elle le pissa essayant de replacer le nom. « Je suis désolée, mais je ne reconnais pas le nom »

Le sourire d'Hermione faiblit légèrement.

« Beaucoup de ceux qui viennent ici ne veulent rien dire les concernant », expliqua la femme.

Hermione acquiesça. « Puis-je jeter un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours pour voir si je peux le trouver ? »

La vieille dame accepta et montra à Hermione où aller. Elle alla d'abord à la cafétéria. Alors qu'elle balayait du regard les occupants de la pièce, elle n'aperçut personne avec les cheveux blonds et sales de Malfoy et son manteau marron. Espérant qu'il soit dans une des chambres à coucher, elle se dirigea rapidement vers l'étage suivant.

Les quelques premières pièces ne donnèrent rien et Hermione ne se sentait pas à l'aise quand elle entrait et se trouvait être l'objet de l'attention de six à sept locataires. Ce ne fut que quand elle vérifia la cinquième chambre qu'elle trouva Malfoy allongé sur un matelas fin dans le coin le plus reculé de la pièce. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait trouvé, Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle se demandait si elle ne devait pas juste partir, car après tout il était à l'abri pour la nuit, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Ignorant les autres hommes dans la pièce, mais consciente de leurs regards sur elle, elle se dirigea vers son lit.

« Malfoy ? » Hermione vit son corps se tendre au son de sa voix avant d'ouvrir ses yeux d'acier pour la regarder.

Quand sa vision confirma la provenance des paroles que son cerveau avait enregistré, il s'assit rapidement, ancra ses pieds sur le sol et se releva du lit. « Granger. Que fais-tu ici ? », cracha-t-il avec colère. « Tu viens encore jeter un œil sur la disgrâce d'un Malfoy », demanda-t-il froidement.

« Non ! », se défendit immédiatement Hermione. « Je… j'avais juste besoin de voir que tu allais bien »

« Pourquoi par la barbe de Merlin cela t'intéresse-t-il ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Granger. Je ne suis pas une de ses misérables créatures que tu crois pouvoir sauver »

« Je ne veux pas te _sauver _! »

« Alors qu'est ce que tu fais là ? », cria-t-il.

« J'en sais rien ! », admit-elle à haute voix. Elle inspirait et expirait avec force avant de réaliser l'attention qu'ils avaient attirée. Mal à l'aise, elle triturait l'extrémité de son écharpe. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici d'accord. Je ne peux pas juste te laisser ici ! »

Malfoy lui lança un regard indéchiffrable. « Si, tu peux Granger », dit-il avant de se rallonger sur le lit.

Il ferma les yeux pour clore la discussion.

Hermione basculait d'un pied sur l'autre. « Est-ce que tu as mangé aujourd'hui ? »

Malfoy ignora sa question. « Malfoy. Est-ce tu as mangé aujourd'hui ? », répéta-t-elle.

Le silence fut rompu par les gargouillements bruyants de l'estomac d'un homme. Hermione l'observait étendu deux lits plus loin alors qu'il lui renvoyait en retour un sourire embarrassé avant de regarder ailleurs.

Malfoy avait beau ignorer sa question, elle avait quand même une réponse.

« Malfoy », dit à nouveau Hermione.

Comme il continuait à l'ignorer, Hermione craqua. « Bien. Par la barbe de Merlin, j'essayais juste de t'aider ! » Et après ça elle sortit de la pièce, descendit les escaliers et quitta le refuge.

En colère, elle traversa la rue, la tête enfoncée dans son écharpe jusqu'à atteindre la rue principale. Sa poitrine se soulevait dans l'air comme si elle venait juste de courir un marathon et sa colère disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Regardant vers l'arrière, de l'endroit où elle venait, elle soupira d'agacement avant d'entrer dans le snack-bar le plus proche.

« Stupide Malfoy. Il ne le mérite pas », objecta-t-elle dans sa barbe tout en attrapant un panier et se dirigeant dans une allée d'alimentation.

La plupart des étagères étaient vides et Hermione avança vers celles où se trouvaient les restes du déjeuner. Elle attrapa deux sandwichs rabougris et une bouteille de jus d'orange. Se dirigeant vers la caisse, Hermione soupira avant de retourner dans le rayon et d'ajouter les sandwichs restant et quelques autres bouteilles de jus.

En caisse, elle tendit vingt livres, récupéra sa monnaie et se prépara pour le chemin de retour au refuge. Cette fois-ci, elle entra directement et grimpa les escaliers vers la chambre de Malfoy.

Il n'avait pas bougé durant les quinze minutes où Hermione s'était absentée et alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son lit, les autres hommes de la pièce suivaient sa progression silencieusement. Elle déversa le contenu de son sac sur le matelas près de lui et le mouvement le fit sursauter. Il analysa le sac et la regarda sans rien dire pendant qu'elle distribuait aux autres hommes la nourriture et les jus de fruits.

Leurs murmures de remerciement la firent sourire puis elle prit les deux sandwichs restant ainsi qu'une bouteille de jus. Elle agita les appétissantes offrandes au-dessus de la tête de Malfoy qui lui lança un regard haineux et ne fit aucun mouvement pour les prendre. Hermione, se sentant coupable de l'avoir taquiné, les jeta sur son ventre et recula.

Malfoy se releva en position assise, attrapa le sandwich le plus proche et ouvrit l'emballage.

Hermione ne dit rien pendant qu'il mangeait, au contraire elle choisit ce moment pour l'étudier de plus près. Ses cheveux gras lui arrivaient à hauteur des épaules, sa barbe semblait rêche, ses pommettes et son menton étaient encore plus saillants que dans son souvenir. Ses ongles autrefois manucurés étaient rongés et sales.

Hermione se retrouva à respirer par la bouche alors que la pièce froides et humides se remplissait d'un mélange de différentes odeurs. Du poulet, du thon, du fromage, de la sueur et de l'humidité. Elle avait lu une fois qu'il fallait seulement quelques minutes au nez humain pour s'habituer à une odeur. Hermione se demandait combien de temps elle allait devoir encore attendre.

Elle attendit jusqu'à ce que Malfoy ait fini son premier sandwich et bu un peu de jus avant de parler. « Ecoute, est-ce que je pourrais te parler dehors une seconde ? »

Malfoy semblait vouloir dire non mais après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au sandwich se mit debout. Hermione avança de quelques pas jusqu'à se trouver hors de la pièce avant de lui faire face. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire maintenant. Il s'agissait de quelque chose d'assez inhabituelle se disait-elle. Elle plongea ses mains dans les poches de son manteau et tritura les clefs avec sa main.

« Hum, le Département de la Maintenance Magique va délivrer du mauvais temps les quelques prochains jours. Au moins jusqu'à ce que leur colère au sujet de leurs primes de Noël s'amenuise. Je pensais que tu devais le savoir »

Si elle attendait un signe de remerciement ou autre chose de la part de Malfoy, elle était déçue. Il la dévisagea simplement un moment avant de retourner dans la chambre.

Hermione se tenait là et le regarda s'en aller. Elle en avait assez fait pour ce soir. Elle pouvait difficilement en faire plus. Au lieu de ça, elle s'assura d'être seule dans le couloir et transplana chez elle.

**ooo**

_**22 décembre**_

Le soir suivant, Hermione se retrouva avec deux autres sacs de nourriture supplémentaire, un récipient sain de soupe chaude, du ragoût et des fruits frais cette fois-ci. Elle se tenait à l'extérieur du refuge et soupira en regardant le bâtiment. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était là mais elle y était. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Malfoy mourir de faim. Bien qu'elle avait difficilement les moyens de continuer à lui apporter de la nourriture, à lui et aux autres hommes de sa chambre, toutes les autres nuits.

Rejetant cette pensée de son esprit, Hermione fit son chemin vers l'entrée secondaire du refuge et glissa à l'intérieur. Encore une fois, elle commença par chercher Malfoy pièce par pièce. Au moment d'atteindre la dernière salle, son cœur se mit à battre rapidement. Où était-il ? Elle ouvrit la porte lentement et y passa la tête.

Oh Merlin… Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ? Elle lui avait bien dit que le temps serait trop mauvais pour passer la nuit dehors.

« S'cusez-moi mam'zelle »

Hermione se tourna vers l'étranger qui était assis sur un lit de camp.

« M'nom est Joe. V'zétiez assez gentille pour m'donner un sandwich et à boire hier »

Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire. « Bonjour », dit-elle. Elle observait son visage mais ne se souvenait pas de lui.

« Vous cherchez vot' ami ? »

La respiration d'Hermione se bloqua dans sa gorge. « Oui. L'avez-vous vu aujourd'hui ? »

L'homme lui lançait un regard triste. « Ouais mam'zelle. L'était trop tard »

« Quoi ? »

« J'pense qu'il attend dans la file »

Hermione sentit le soulagement envahir tout son corps. « Oh merci »

Elle commençait à faire le chemin inverse avant de réaliser qu'elle portait toujours les sacs de nourriture. Elle se retourna et les tendit à l'homme. « Hum, je pense que mon ami n'en aura pas besoin ce soir. J'aimerais vous les donner. C'est un peu de soupe et du ragoût »

L'homme se redressa et prit les sacs de ses mains comme s'il tenait un trésor inestimable. « C't'homme est un p'tain d'enfoiré d'avoir une bonne mam'zelle comme vous pour faire attention à lui »

Hermione sourit. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle ne pensait pas que Malfoy voyait les choses comme ça. Elle sortit de la pièce et se dirigea rapidement en bas. Elle s'arrêta brièvement à la cafétéria, mais ne l'apercevant pas, elle réalisa qu'il devait toujours attendre dehors dans la queue. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour le trouver.

Malfoy la vit arriver et soupira bruyamment. « Et que veux-tu aujourd'hui Granger ? »

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas arrivé ici plus tôt ! », le gronda-t-elle.

Malfoy la regarda brièvement interloqué par sa réprimande. « J'étais occupé », répondit-il ironiquement.

« Ne sois pas si désinvolte Malfoy. La température est censée descendre en-dessous de moins quatre degré cette nuit. Comment au nom de Merlin es-tu supposé rester dehors par ce temps-là ? »

« Je pense que se sont mes affaires Granger »

Hermione laissa échapper un bruyant cri de frustration. « Pourrais-tu juste me dire où tu compte passer la nuit ? »

« Sous un pont… sur le banc d'un parc… peu importe ! » Sa voix paraissait si lasse.

« Bien sûr que c'est important »

« Pourquoi as-tu besoin de savoir Granger ? Contente-toi d'aller transplaner chez Weasley »

« Malfoy », dit-elle alarmée.

Les autres personnes qui attendaient dans la file s'étaient retournés au mot « transplaner » pour les regarder bizarrement. Hermione allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander de répondre quand une bagarre surgit dans la foule tandis que les portes s'ouvraient pour laisser entrer le prochain lot de personnes. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur dans une course folle, si rapidement qu'il fallut un moment à Hermione pour comprendre que Malfoy avait disparu également dedans.

Au nom d'un Hippogriffe. Qu'était-elle supposée faire maintenant ?

**ooo**

En fin de compte, la seule chose qu'Hermione pouvait faire était d'attendre que Malfoy ait fini de manger et qu'il ressorte. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas le laisser si elle voulait dormir ce soir la conscience tranquille. Il lui fallut patienter vingt minutes pour le voir sortir. Hermione avait pris position de l'autre côté de la route. Quand elle le vit s'en aller, elle se dirigea vers lui avant d'en décider autrement. Il serait mieux de le suivre afin de constater de visu où il comptait passer la nuit. Peut-être que ce serait bien ?

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre le pont dont il avait sarcastiquement parlé pas moins d'une demi-heure plus tôt. Hermione le regardait à moitié caché par les herbes et les détritus alors qu'il se dirigeait au centre du passage souterrain vers une pile de vieilles couvertures cachées derrière un caddie de supermarché abandonné. Quand elle vit Malfoy étendre les couvertures sur le sol, elle bondit de son poste d'observation.

« Tu vas réellement dormir ici. Il va faire froid comme la mort ! »

Malfoy se retourna effrayé avant de rejeter les couvertures et de s'avancer vers elle. « Est-ce que tu m'as suivi jusqu'ici ? », demanda-t-il en colère.

« C'est une bonne chose que je l'ai fait. Tu ne peux pas être sérieux »

« Quand vas-tu enfin entrer sans ta tête que ce n'est pas tes affaires Granger ? »

Face aux paroles hargneuses de Malfoy, Hermione arrêta ses agitations un instant.

Quand elle reprit la parole par la suite, sa voix était plus calme, ses bras levés d'une manière apaisante. « Ecoute Malfoy, tu ne peux vraiment pas rester ici cette nuit. Tu mourras. Je… je peux te donner de l'argent pour un hôt… »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton argent Granger ! », cria-t-il fortement.

« Ecoute, c'est bon prends-le. Tu me rembourseras quand… »

« J'ai dit que je n'ai pas besoin de ton argent Granger ! », aboya-t-il contre elle.

Hermione tressaillit au ton de sa voix avant de serrer les dents. « J'essaye de t'aider ! »

« Je n'ai besoin d'aucune aide de ta part ! »

« Si tu en as besoin ! » Et après ça, Hermione attrapa le poignet de Malfoy et transplana avec lui.

**ooo**

Dès que les pieds d'Hermione touchèrent la moquette de son salon, la première chose qu'elle sentit fut le mouvement brusque du poignet de Malfoy qui tentait de se défaire de sa prise.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait, bordel ? Ramène-moi Granger. MAINTENANT ! »

Hermione restait figée, regardant Drago Malfoy aller et venir dans toute la pièce. Il lui avait demandé ce qu'elle avait fait et elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Qu'avait-elle pensé en le ramenant ici ? En réalité, elle ne pensait à rien, tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir était qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir sous ce pont avec ses vêtements en lambeaux.

« Ramène-moi Granger. Ou… » Il laissa sa menace en suspens mais c'était suffisant pour impressionner Hermione.

Sa main glissa dans la poche de son manteau jusqu'à atteindre sa baguette. « Tu ne peux pas me faire de mal. Ta magie a été bridée »

« Ils ont pris ma magie Granger. Pas mes poings. Maintenant ramène-moi ! »

« Pourquoi veux-tu retourner là-bas ? Tu ne peux pas y passer la nuit et je te ramènerais dans la matinée », argumenta Hermione.

« Je t'ai dit de me ramener ! »

« Je remplacerais tes couvertures et tout ce que tu as laissé derrière toi. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça »

« Il y a certaines choses que tu ne peux pas remplacer. MAINTENANT RAMENE-MOI ! »

Il cria tellement fort que les oreilles d'Hermione bourdonnèrent. Quand Malfoy avança de deux pas vers elle aves les doigts de sa main gauche repliés en un poing, Hermione les fit rapidement transplaner au passage souterrain.

Tout devint clair quand elle entendit un couinement provenant de sous les couvertures abandonnées de Malfoy. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers une boule tremblotante, Hermione restait là où elle se trouvait. Même si elle savait qu'un chien était caché sous ce tas de chiffons, quand une oreille brune jaillit par l'ouverture, Hermione fut quand même prise de court. Encore plus quand elle vit Malfoy glisser sa main dans la poche de son manteau et en ressortie ce qui ressemblait à du bœuf afin de nourrir le chien affamé.

Hermione demeurait silencieuse jusqu'à voir le chien lécher les doigts de Malfoy et pleurnicher pour en avoir encore plus. Malfoy répondit en grattouillant l'arrière des oreilles du chien.

« T… tu peux amener le chien avec toi si tu veux. Ça ne dérange généralement pas mon chat de partager son espace avec d'autres animaux », dit-elle avec hésitation.

Malfoy était de dos et elle ne pouvait donc pas voir sa réaction. Elle fut surprise quand il se releva brusquement avec le chien dans ses bras et qu'il acquiesça une fois de la tête. Espérant faire le bon choix, Hermione s'approcha de lui, attrapa légèrement son épaule et transplana de nouveau chez elle.

**ooo**

Quand ils atterrirent de nouveau dans son salon, Hermione fut obligé de mettre son cerveau en action. Pattenrond était pelotonné sur le canapé là où Hermione était généralement installée, et dès qu'il aperçut les deux étrangers, se mit au garde-à-vous.

Hermione se dirigea vers lui pour pouvoir le caresser et le réconforter. Le peu de temps qu'elle lui consacra son attention lui était suffisant pour élaborer un plan dans sa tête.

« Bon. J'ai gardé de la soupe et du ragoût dans la cuisine. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas te rafraichir dans la salle de bain pendant que je les réchauffe ? », suggéra-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse, tentant de se convaincre elle-même que tout ira pour le mieux.

Elle ne laissa pas à Malfoy la chance de dire quelque chose avant d'ajouter rapidement « Suis-moi », de passer devant lui et de monter les escaliers. En chemin pour la salle de bain, elle attrapa une serviette dans un placard et fouilla légèrement embarrassée dans l'armoire sous le lavabo pour un rasoir neuf. Elle plaça le rasoir rose sur la serviette avant de lui remettre le tout. Malfoy leva un sourcil devant le manche fluorescent, mais ne dit rien avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain et de fermer la porte.

Hermione ne bougea pas avant d'entendre la douche couler. Se grattant légèrement la tête, elle retourna en bas dans la cuisine. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas de nourriture pour chien et hésitait à prendre les morceaux de viandes du ragoût. Elle préférait les garder pour Malfoy.

Finalement elle ouvrit une boîte de la nourriture pour chat de Pattenrond et la plaça dans sa gamelle. Elle espérait que ça irait pour le chien. Pattenrond le vit et laissa comprendre à Hermione qu'il n'était pas content qu'on empiète sur son territoire. Crachant sur Hermione, il bondit sur sa couche comme si Hermione allait aussi le donner.

Hermione était trop nerveuse pour se préoccuper de Pattenrond et elle réchauffa mécaniquement la nourriture avec sa baguette. Cela lui prit seulement quelque seconde et elle s'assit ensuite sur une chaise près de la table pour attendre qu'il redescende.

**ooo**

Trente minutes plus tard, Hermione en avait assez d'attendre. Sa tête avait commencé à cogiter sur ce qu'il pouvait bien faire et se dirigea donc lentement vers la salle de bain. Comme elle le suspectait, le bruit de l'eau avait cessé et le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre à tout rompre.

« Malfoy », appela-t-elle.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse.

Hermione garda les yeux rivés sur l'interstice de lumière venant de sous la porte, prête à le faire basculer dans l'obscurité pour savoir s'il était toujours à l'intérieur. Elle avait atteint la porte et était sur le point de l'ouvrir quand Malfoy apparut.

Hermione sursauta quand elle tomba nez à nez avec le torse dénudé de Malfoy. Son regard s'abaissa de son propre chef pour savoir s'il était couvert. Ses yeux rencontrèrent la serviette blanche et la chaleur envahit ses joues quand elle réalisa qu'elle était en train de le mater.

« Désolé. J'étais venu t'appeler », dit-elle haletante.

Malfoy parut embarrassé par la situation ce qui surprit Hermione. Elle s'était attendue à une réplique cinglante.

« Je n'ai aucun vêtements propres », expliqua-t-il.

« Oh bien sûr. Je n'y avais pas pensé. Je vais essayer de te trouver quelque chose », dit-elle avant de se précipiter dans sa chambre.

Fouillant partout au fond de sa penderie, elle attrapa les vêtements que Ron avait laissés la dernière fois qu'il avait passé la nuit ici et leur lança un sort afin qu'ils se réajustent à la taille de Malfoy. Quand elle retourna vers la salle de bain, Malfoy attendait toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Les yeux d'Hermione remarquèrent alors la fine cicatrice qui barrait sa poitrine et son torse qu'elle avait initialement manqué. Le sortilège Sectumsempra de Harry réalisa-t-elle hébétée.

« Voilà », dit-elle en lui passant les vêtements. « Je vais attendre en bas », fit-elle calmement.

La fermeture de la porte fut son unique réponse.

**ooo**

Hermione n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant d'entendre les pas de Malfoy descendre les escaliers. Quand il entra dans la cuisine, il s'installa à table sans rien dire alors que ses yeux fixaient son chien endormi.

Hermione agita sa baguette et un bol et cuillère apparurent du placard jusqu'à la table devant lui. Ensuite vint la nourriture.

« Sers-toi », dit-elle en s'asseyant sur la chaise opposée.

Malfoy remplit son bol de ragoût petit à petit.

« J'ai déjà mangé », lui dit-elle.

Sa main se figea pendant une microseconde avant d'entasser le ragoût jusqu'à ce que le bol soit plein.

Ils restèrent silencieux la plupart du temps jusqu'à atteindre un paroxysme trop pesant.

« Alors, comment le chien s'appelle-t-il ? », lui demanda-t-elle.

« Il n'a pas de nom », répondit Malfoy.

« Tu ne lui a pas donné de nom ? »

« C'est juste un chien Granger. Nous avons une relation de réciprocité. Je le nourris et il me tient chaud. Nous ne sommes pas sur une base de prénoms », déclara-t-il.

Hermione se souvenait à quel point il voulait désespérément retourner vers son chien un peu plus tôt ce soir et réalisa juste comment il sous-évaluait sa connexion avec lui.

« Depuis combien de temps l'as-tu avec toi ? »

« Un moment » Sa réponse était brève et froide.

Hermione le laissa manger en silence pendant encore une minute. Réalisant qu'il n'avait rien à boire, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le frigo. Décidant que du lait serait probablement la meilleure option pour une personne souffrant de malnutrition, elle attrapa la brique et en versa un peu. Elle retourna vers la table et se rassit, le verre de lait avec elle.

« Alors, pourquoi as-tu refusé la proposition du Ministère ? »

Cette fois Malfoy se figea plus longtemps. Son regard atterrit sur le verre de lait et pendant une fraction de seconde, Hermione crut voir de la nostalgie dans son regard avant qu'elle ne soit masquée par la haine. La cuillère qu'il tenait en l'air retomba dans le bol éclaboussant ses bords et la table.

« Je n'avais pas réalisé que mon kidnapping comportait des conditions », dit-il froidement.

Il repoussa sa chaise en arrière et le bruyant raclement sur le carrelage de la cuisine fit sursauter les deux animaux. Malfoy se releva de sa chaise et Hermione bondit de la sienne.

« Je suis désolée. Il n'y a aucune condition », dit-elle sincèrement. Elle poussa le verre vers lui. « Reste s'il te plait »

Malfoy semblait mener un débat intérieur avant de finir pas se rasseoir. Hermione se rassit également. Les animaux se rendormirent. Elle le regarder manger le reste du plat jusqu'à être rassasié. Elle ne lui demanda rien d'autre et il ne toucha pas au verre de lait.

**ooo**

« Donc, tu peux dormir ici », dit Hermione en ouvrant la porte de la chambre d'ami. « Si tu as besoin de quelque chose je suis de l'autre côté du couloir. Je vais te poser des vêtements propres et des affaires de toilette dans la salle de bain »

Malfoy opina de la tête et entra dans la chambre. Hermione allait fermer la porte quand il prit la parole.

« Granger », l'appela-t-il.

Hermione arrêta son mouvement et attendit qu'il en dise autre chose. Sa mâchoire se serra et quand il ne continua pas, Hermione lui adressa simplement un petit sourire.

« Bonne nuit », lui dit-elle en fermant la porte.

Elle observa la porte close pendant un instant, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Sa première pensée était de la verrouiller, mais que faire qu'il avait besoin d'aller dans la salle de bain au milieu de la nuit ? Ou s'il y avait un feu ? Elle ne pouvait pas le piéger à l'intérieur.

En soupirant, elle redescendit en bas dans le salon. Balayant du regard les objets de la pièce, elle attira à elle les plus précieux et couteux par un _Accio._ De retour dans sa chambre, elle les plaça dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet.

Ensorcelant sa porte avec sa baguette, Hermione s'autorisa finalement à prendre une forte inspiration. Mettant rapidement son pyjama, elle glissa sous la couette. Elle tendit l'oreille et saisit les faibles sons venant de la chambre de Malfoy. Sortant du lit, Hermione mit le verrou moldu avant d'éteindre les lumières.

**ooo**

_**23 décembre**_

Hermione avait dormi la nuit entière par intermittence. Elle n'était pas arrivée à libérer son esprit son esprit, ce qui était nécessaire pour que le sommeil l'emmène dans le pays des rêves. Elle s'était forcée de rester dans sa chambre jusqu'à sept heure, après quoi elle prit sa douche et s'habilla. Et maintenant elle était là, retirant le verrou moldu le plus doucement possible avant de passer sa tête dans le couloir.

La porte de la chambre de Malfoy était toujours fermée. Cela signifiait-il qu'il dormait encore ou avait-il, comme disait les moldus, repéré les lieux avant de se faire la malle ?

Hermione descendit les escaliers lentement. D'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir de son salon, rien ne paraissait avoir bougé et Hermione se reprocha d'avoir eu une mauvaise opinion de Malfoy.

Quand elle entra dans la cuisine, Pattenrond fureta immédiatement dans ses jambes. Hermione sourit et se pencha pour le caresser derrière les oreilles. Le chien de Malfoy était resté où il se trouvait et le regardait avec méfiance.

Ouvrant deux boites de nourriture pour chat, Hermione versa le contenu et posa les bols sur le sol. Elle observa les animaux laper la nourriture avant de se retourner et de faire l'inventaire de ses propres placards. Elle attrapa la boite de préparation pour pancakes. D'habitude, elle réservait les pancakes pour le dimanche, mais elle se sentait toujours coupable de l'avoir accusé à tord. Sur cette pensée, Hermione ouvrit la porte du frigo et prit des œufs et du bacon.

**ooo**

Malfoy avait du entendre le bruit de vaisselle puisqu'il apparut dans la cuisine trente minutes plus tard.

« Salut », dit Hermione.

« Bonjour », répondit Malfoy.

Il restait hésitant dans l'embrasure de la porte et Hermione se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Hum, n'hésite pas à t'asseoir. Le petit déjeuner ne devrait pas tarder », lui dit-il.

Elle l'observa s'installer sur la même chaise que la veille et caresser son chien qui s'était approché tranquillement de lui.

« Tu devrais lui donner un nom », dit Hermione dans l'effort de faire la conversation.

Malfoy regardait le chien et le chien regardait Malfoy en retour. Il ne dit rien et Hermione n'insista pas davantage. Elle lui tourna le dos et versa la préparation des pancakes dans la poêle.

« Pourquoi tu les fais à la main ? »

Hermione se retourna. « Pardon ? »

Malfoy montra la poêle de la main.

Hermione regarda de nouveau vers la cuisinière. « Je ne sais pas » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Parfois j'utilise la magie et d'autre fois j'utilise la manière moldue. Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose. Si jamais je me retrouvais sans ma magie alors je ne mourrais pas de faim »

Hermione s'arrêta de parler quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire. « Oh… désolé », dit-elle à Malfoy.

Il la regarda avec un air insaisissable sur le visage avant de s'adoucir légèrement. « Pourquoi es-tu désolée ? Tu n'a dit que la vérité »

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre et se contenta de retourner les œufs.

« Quand me ramèneras-tu ? »

Hermione savait qu'elle devrait avoir une réponse à sa question. Elle s'était demandé la même chose un million de fois pendant la nuit.

« A quelle heure dois-tu généralement te rendre au refuge pour avoir une chambre ? »

« Je commence à faire la queue en règle générale vers six heures »

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à son poignet. « Comment sais-tu quand c'est l'heure ? »

Malfoy bougea mal à l'aise sur sa chaise. « Au début je ne savais pas. J'avais l'habitude d'attendre près du refuge toute la journée. Et puis ce vieil homme moldu m'a dit que je pourrais avoir un lit si j'attendais dès six heures à condition que le temps ne soit pas mauvais. Le jour suivant, je l'ai ignoré, pensant qu'il mentait pour pouvoir prendre ma place et que je serais en retard. J'avais pris l'habitude de me promener aux alentours… pour trouver de la nourriture, puis je vis deux hommes que je connaissais devant un magasin moldu. Il y avait des boites derrière la vitrine avec des images animées et aussi une horloge dans un coin »

Hermione réalisa qu'il devait s'agir d'un magasin d'électronique avec des télévisions. Elles devaient probablement être fixées sur la chaine d'informations 24h/24.

« Ça s'appelle une télévision », dit-elle à Malfoy.

« Quoi ? », répondit-il.

« La boite moldue. Ça s'appelle une télévision. Les moldus l'utilisent pour regarder des choses dessus… je ne sais pas comment expliquer. On pourra la regarder après le petit déjeuner si tu veux »

« Tu n'a pas répondu à ma question. La météo ne semble pas aller en s'améliorant. Je vais devoir commencer à faire la queue au plus tard à cinq heures »

Hermione acquiesça mais ne dit rien. Ils mangèrent tous les deux leur petit déjeuner en silence et quand elle prit une minute pour lancer un sort de nettoyage sur sa cuisine, Malfoy la regardait toujours silencieusement.

**ooo**

Le regard d'Hermione passa de l'écran de télévision au visage de Malfoy. Il avait initialement feint l'indifférence comme si faire quelque chose de moldue était indigne de lui, mais Hermione avait pu voir sa bouche tressaillir à plusieurs reprises. Supposant qu'il devait se poser des questions sur ce qu'elle faisait, Hermione avait longuement expliqué tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur le téléviseur, la télécommande, le DVD et le lecteur DVD.

Elle avait choisi le seul DVD qu'elle possédait qui n'était pas une comédie romantique et l'avait inséré dedans. Et ainsi depuis la dernière heure et demie Malfoy avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Sachant que le film allait se terminer, Hermione s'échappa dans la cuisine pour voir s'il lui restait des provisions pour le déjeuner.

Réalisant qu'elle allait devoir faire des courses, elle hésitait. Devait-elle prendre Malfoy avec elle ou bien le laisser ici devant un autre film ? Hermione décida d'attendre jusqu'à ce que le film se finisse et de demander à Malfoy ce qu'il préférait.

Elle retourna dans la pièce au même moment où Ron arriva de la cheminée dans un grand flash vert. Il n'y eut pendant un instant qu'un horrible silence gêné durant lequel la tête d'Hermione passa tour à tour de Malfoy à Ron. Puis l'Enfer se déchaina.

Ron, en reconnaissant le visage fraichement rasé de Malfoy, bondit vers lui le bras tendu et le poing serré. Il atteint son but quand le visage de Malfoy fut déboité vers la droite.

« Ron ! », cria Hermione depuis la porte.

Aveuglé par la rage, il l'ignora totalement et frappa à nouveau Malfoy. « Que fais-tu ici Malfoy ? »

« Ron s'il te plait arrête ça ! »

« Lâche-moi Weasley ! »

Un autre coup fut envoyé. De Malfoy cette fois. Le visage de Ron devint de plus en plus rouge et il se jeta sur Malfoy.

« Ron ! » Hermione était à la recherche de sa baguette, mais elle n'était pas dans sa poche. Elle se précipita vers les deux bagarreurs et tenta de détacher Ron de Malfoy. Sa faible tentative ne fit aucune différence.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Malfoy ? », continuait à crier Ron.

Hermione regarda à l'aveuglette dans la pièce pour trouver sa baguette. La voyant reposer sur le boitier du DVD, Hermione bondit dessus et dans la seconde qui suivie Ron fut intercepté.

Hermione regarda vers Malfoy totalement essoufflée. Son visage était déformé par la rage, mais à part quelques bleus qui commençaient à apparaitre sur sa peau pâle, rien ne semblait cassé.

« Peux-tu nous laisser seuls un moment s'il te plait ? », lui demanda-t-elle.

Malfoy lui lança un regard sous entendant qu'elle était folle, mais après avoir regardé Ron une dernière fois d'un air mauvais, il sortit de la pièce. Hermione s'assura d'un sort que la porte était fermée, mais murmura rapidement le contresort.

Ron se releva d'un bond. « Putain, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi Malfoy est ici ? »

« Je l'ai rencontré hier dans le Londres moldu. Il dormait dans la rue. Je ne pouvais pas juste le laisser là-bas ? », essaya d'expliquer Hermione.

« Hermione, est-ce que tu es devenue folle ? C'est de Malfoy dont on parle ! Le garçon qui regardait pendant que sa tante te torturait ! Et tu le laisses rester ici ! »

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Le laisser là-bas dans le froid ? Il gèle à mort ! »

« Ce n'est rien de plus que ce qu'il mérite ! »

« Ron ! »

« Quoi ? Crois-tu que si les positions étaient inversées il t'aurait laissé rester au Manoir Malfoy ? »

« Mais les positions ne sont inversées, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne le laisserais pas seul dans les rues du Londres moldu ! »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il reste ici ! Tu m'entends ? Je ne veux pas qu'il reste ! »

« Il n'a nulle part autre où aller ! »

« C'est sa faute pour ne pas avoir accepté l'aide du Ministère ! »

Hermione secoua négativement la tête. « Il reste Ron », dit-elle fermement. Elle se figea face à sa propre réponse. Elle réalisa pour la première fois qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre intention de lui laisser passer la nuit au refuge.

Ron bafouilla, trop en colère pour parler.

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu partes », lui dit-elle calmement.

Si c'était possible, elle aurait été avadakérisé par son regard. « C'est lui que tu choisis ? »

« Je ne le choisis pas lui. Je l'aide »

« Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas de lui ici ! »

« Et la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié c'était encore ma maison et moi seul peut décider de qui reste ici », dit Hermione plus fortement.

« Quelle petite amie tu fais ! »

« Quoi ? », haleta Hermione d'indignation. « Quelle petite _je_ fais ? Qu'es-tu venu faire ici aujourd'hui ? Laisse moi deviner, Harry a encore choisi de passer la journée avec Ginny », dit-elle amèrement.

Le silence de Ron répondit à sa question. Et ce fut dans un pop de rage qu'il transplana.

Hermione se sentait honteuse d'avoir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Elle les balaya furieusement, et après avoir pris quelques profondes inspirations, elle ouvrit la porte pour trouver Malfoy appuyé contre le mur opposé. Hermione réalisa tardivement qu'elle n'avait pas lancé de _Silencio _sur la porte.

« Laisse-moi soigner ton visage », dit-elle à Malfoy avant de retourner dans le salon.

Elle s'assit lourdement sur le canapé et attendit qu'il s'installe à côté d'elle. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à sa baguette pour effectuer les sorts nécessaires et une minute plus tard tout fut comme si les cinq dernières minutes ne s'étaient pas passées.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis en silence mais Malfoy le brisa. « Le Ministère a perdu des millions de Gallions pendant la guerre. Ils ont emprunté de l'argent au Ministère de la Magie français et à bien d'autres pour financer la restauration de l'Angleterre sorcier. Reconstruire Poudlard, le Chemin de Traverse, Pré-au-Lard… ils ont utilisés de l'argent qu'ils n'avaient pas. Surtout quand il s'agissait de payer des indemnisations », dit-il calmement.

Hermione savait de quoi il parlait. Beaucoup de familles ayant perdu un être cher avaient accusé le Ministère. Les demandes de compensations se sont multipliées, les sorciers reprochant au Ministère de ne pas avoir eu de plan bien défini dans la lutte contre Voldemort et d'avoir attendu trop longtemps pour les prévenir de son retour.

« Et il ne se passe toujours qu'une chose quand les ministères échouent… de la corruption »

Hermione eut le souffle coupé. « Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible »

« Juste parce que ça ne se voit pas ne veut pas dire que ça n'arrive pas. Merlin, mon propre père en était arrivé là où il en était parce qu'il avait l'argent nécessaire pour payer les travailleurs corrompus du Ministère et obtenir les connexions qu'ils souhaitaient »

« Peut-être à l'époque mais certainement pas maintenant ? »

Malfoy rigola. « Ce n'est pas parce que ces personnes n'ont pas la Marque des Ténèbres sur leur bras qu'ils ne sont pas malhonnêtes Granger. Le Ministère va s'écrouler. Maintenant… demain, ça n'a pas d'importance, mais ça va arriver. Et les gens le savent. Donc ils prennent ce qu'ils ont besoin pour survivre »

Hermione se tenait là abasourdie. Elle connaissait tellement de monde au Ministère. Penser que certain d'entre eux pouvaient prendre de l'argent qui ne leur appartenait pas… privant ceux qui en avait vraiment besoin…

« Quand mon père est mort, ses possessions contenaient une liste de noms. Ma mère les a lu et a fait du chantage à un des sorciers de la liste. Elle voulait garder le Manoir Malfoy et échapper au travail bénévole obligatoire. Le sorcier qu'elle faisait chanter savait que personne ne la croirait. Le chantage étant illégal, il allait l'arrêter et la jeter à Azkaban »

« Mais ta mère n'est pas à Azkaban. Ne fait-elle pas partie du groupe de travail à la restauration de Poudlard ? » Hermione se souvenait vaguement avoir vu madame Malfoy quelques mois plus tôt.

« Oui. Je suis allé voir l'homme qu'elle faisait chanter. Il m'a dit qu'il n'enverrait pas les Aurors l'arrêter à partir du moment où je quittais le monde magique »

« Qu'est ce que l'un a à voir avec l'autre ? », demanda Hermione confuse.

« Le Ministère a alloué un montant fixe de Gallions pour la réhabilitation de chaque sorcier et sorcière. Si je quittais le monde magique mais que mon nom restait quelque part dans les registres… »

« Alors il pouvait garder les Gallions attribués à ta charge »

« On en revient toujours à l'argent et au pouvoir à la fin »

Hermione digérait les informations qu'il venait juste de décharger sur elle. Elle redoutait de poser la prochaine question, mais savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

« Le sorcier que ta mère a essayé de faire chanter… »

« … Percy Weasley »

**ooo**

Hermione ne pouvait plus respirer. Cela faisait presque une heure que Malfoy lui avait révélé la vérité et un poids paraissait toujours compresser sa poitrine.

Percy ?

Percy était la raison pour laquelle Malfoy vivait à la rue. Elle savait que parmi tous les Weasley, il était celui qui avait le plus soif de se dissocier de la pauvre réputation associée à sa famille.

Mais ça…

Oh Merlin, qu'était-elle supposée faire ? A qui pouvait-elle le dire ? Aux Weasley… Oh Merlin, cela détruirait Arthur et Molly. Ils commençaient tout juste à redevenir une famille.

Et Ron…

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire », admit-elle à haute voix.

« Tu ne feras rien Granger » La voix de Malfoy venait de la porte.

« Je ne peux pas juste aller de l'avant comme si je ne savais rien »

« Pour une fois dans ta vie ne te mêle de rien ! Weasley n'est qu'une pièce du puzzle de cette merde d'Hippogriffe. Montrer au monde ce qu'il est ferait plus de mal que de bien »

« Je sais que les Weasley seront blessés, mais je ne peux pas juste le laisser s'en sortir »

« Je ne parlais pas des Weasley ! Je parlais de moi ! Qu'est ce que tu crois que fera Weasley quand il découvrira que j'ai parlé à quelqu'un ? Il jettera ma mère de force à Azkaban plus vite qu'il n'ira lui-même ! »

« Tu ne peux pas être sérieux ! Qui sait à combien d'autres personnes il a aussi fait ça ? »

« S'ils sont comme moi alors ils trouveront un moyen de survivre »

« Ils ne devraient pas avoir à trouver un moyen ! »

Malfoy semblait vouloir frapper quelque chose et Hermione était contente qu'il s'abstienne.

« Ecoute, je peux en parler à Kingsley. Il pourra garder cette information pour lui jusqu'à ce que nous ayons suffisamment de preuves pour condamner Percy »

Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle venait de dire ces mots. Elle était en train de comploter pour envoyer le frère de son petit-ami à Azkaban.

Elle tenta d'ignorer la boule de culpabilité dans son ventre. « Est-ce que ta mère a toujours la liste de noms ? »

Malfoy pouffa. « J'en doute, mais je pourrais jurer qu'elle les a mémorisé »

« Alors c'est à partir de là que nous commencerons »

« Cette liste va être une goutte dans le chaudron comparé au nombre d'officiels corrompus qu'il existe actuellement »

« Eh bien, on doit bien commencer quelque part », fit remarquer Hermione.

Malfoy ne paraissait toujours pas convaincu. Hermione prit son silence pour un accord et envoya un hibou à Kingsley, lui demandant de bien vouloir venir. Hermione avait voulu lui demandé s'il pouvait en quelque sorte exempté Narcissa Malfoy de son service de volontaire mais avait peur que Percy le découvre et donc avait laissé tomber.

La première chose qu'ils avaient besoin était de rendre Kingsley au courant de ce qu'il se passait au Ministère.

**ooo**

Hermione soupira avec lassitude. Il était seulement seize heures trente et elle avait l'impression qu'il était déjà vingt trois heures, l'heure d'aller se coucher. La journée ne semblait jamais se terminer.

Kingsley avait tout de suite répondu à sa lettre et transplané chez elle peu de temps après. II avait été choqué et furieux quand ils lui avaient tout raconté, mais Hermione le savait seulement parce qu'elle avait passé tant de temps avec lui pendant la guerre. Parce qu'à part ça, son air impassible ne trahissait rien.

Il repartit non sans les avertir qu'il amènerait Narcissa Malfoy chez Hermione vers seize heures quand sa journée de travail sera terminée.

Si Malfoy était impatient de voir sa mère après tant de temps, il ne le montra pas. En fait, il avait passé le reste de la journée dans sa propre bulle. Il n'avait rien dit quand ils étaient allés au supermarché du coin et n'avait pas répondu quand elle lui avait tenté de lui demander ce qu'il voulait pour déjeuner.

Il avait passé les heures suivantes dans sa chambre avec son chien faisant Merlin savait quoi. Hermione ne l'avait pas dérangé, choisissant de passer son temps à étudier dans son salon pour son école de Médicomagie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione ferma son livre quand la cheminée s'illumina de vert. Elle salua Kingsley d'un sourire amical, sourire qui s'atténua quand elle vit le regard dégouté sur le visage de Narcissa Malfoy.

« Qu'est ce je fais ici ? Je veux que vous me rameniez tout de suite », dit-elle à Kingsley en se dégageant brusquement de sa prise et dépoussiérant sa robe comme si elle était sale. Hermione haussa les sourcils face à ce mouvement.

Malfoy avait du entendre la cheminée s'enflammer puisqu'il entra dans la pièce. L'attitude de Narcissa Malfoy changea instantanément, laissant échapper un cri et courant embrasser Malfoy. Il accepta l'attention de sa mère mais resta distant.

« Drago. Mon fils », pleura-t-elle caressant son visage de ses mains. « Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi tu es là ? Dans la maison de la Sang-de-Bourbe »

Il y eut un silence explosif avant que Malfoy ne saisisse fermement les bras de sa mère et la repousser de lui. « Ne l'appelez pas comme ça. Elle a fait plus pour moi que vous ne l'avez jamais fait »

Narcissa resta la bouche légèrement entrouverte alors qu'elle regardait son fils les yeux tristes. « Comment peux-tu dire ça Drago ? Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est pour toi »

« Donc vous aviez décidé que de faire chanter Weasley était pour mon propre bien, c'est ça ? », demanda-t-il furieusement.

« Bien sûr. J'essayais de te donner la vie que tu méritais d'avoir. Le Manoir Malfoy et ses biens sont à toi. C'était la volonté de Lucius »

« Et quand Weasley vous a fait chanter en retour ? Je suppose que vous m'avez envoyé vivre dans le monde moldu aussi pour mon propre bien »

« Tu savais ? », fit Hermione le souffle coupé.

Les deux Malfoy continuaient comme s'ils ne l'avaient pas entendu. Quand Malfoy lui avait raconté ce matin ce qu'il s'était passé, elle n'avait pas réalisé que Narcissa était au courant de l'accord qu'il avait passé avec Percy.

« Drago s'il te plait. Je t'aime. Je le faisais pour toi »

« Non ! Vous le faisiez pour vous. Je vous croyez quand vous me le disiez avant, mais quel mère envoie son fils unique vivre dans un monde qu'il ne connait pas sans argent ni informations ? Quel genre de mère ne lutte pas pour son fils unique quand sa vie est menacée par Voldemort ? »

Narcissa se contenta de fondre en larmes. Malgré la colère et le dégout, Hermione se sentait en fait un peu coupable pour cette femme.

Kingsley se racla la gorge et les ramena tous à la raison de cette réunion.

Il fallut encore cinq minutes de pleurs avant qu'elle ne commence réellement.

**ooo**

Quand la réunion commença réellement, tout se déroula incroyablement vite. Narcissa Malfoy écrivit une liste de douze noms sur un bout de parchemin et sa contrition fut achevée. A dix sept heures, Kingsley et elle se préparaient à repartir.

Hermione la regarda avancer hésitante vers Malfoy avant de finalement retrouver sa place près de Kingsley devant le regard inflexible sur le visage de son fils.

Ils transplanèrent après que Kingsley leur ait donné un signe de la tête en guise de salut. Leur départ laissa un silence assourdissant.

Hermione n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire ensuite. Malfoy semblait perdu dans de profondes pensées, alors elle ouvrit simplement ses livres, s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé et continua à étudier.

**ooo**

Une heure passa en silence. Malfoy avait repris le contrôle de la télécommande et zappait pendant quelques minutes avant de tomber sur la chaine des dessins animés. Depuis, il regardait _Le Laboratoire de Dexter_ et _Les Supers Nanas_.

Hermione n'avait rien dit pouvant indiquer qu'il était en train de regarder des programmes pour enfants. Ron avait d'ailleurs été étrangement intrigué quand elle l'avait emmené voir Shrek au cinéma, n'ayant jamais rien vu de tel auparavant.

Un coup à la porte d'entrée permis à Hermione de faire une pause et elle ferma ses livres. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle n'eut pas le temps de dégager le passage que trois jeunes femmes entèrent déjà bruyamment.

Oh Merlin. Aujourd'hui était leur soirée du mercredi. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ?

Hermione ferma la porte et suivit le son jusqu'alors fracassant, mais qui s'était atténué au fur et à mesure qu'elles s'étaient avancées dans l'entrée. Elle entra elle-même dans la pièce pour trouver Malfoy se tenant fièrement près de la fenêtre, tout en regardant les trois femmes le reluquer de manière flagrante.

« Eh bien, eh bien. Où l'avais-tu caché celui-là Hermione ? », taquina Lucy en contemplant Malfoy de la tête aux pieds.

Hermione soupira. « Malfoy, voici mes amies Lucy, Laila et Hannah. Les filles, voici Malfoy. C'est… un ami qui reste ici pendant quelques jours »

« Salut », dit Hannah.

Laila le salua de la tête tandis que Lucy sourit.

« J'ai complètement oublié notre diner. Ces derniers jours ont été complètement fous », admis Hermione.

« J'aurais oublié aussi », dit Lucy sournoisement.

Laila ria au commentaire de Lucy et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que ces deux là ne se chamaillent à nouveau. Cette familiarité mis réellement à l'aise Hermione.

« Tu n'as qu'à ignorer ces deux là », dit Hannah en se débarrassant de son manteau et s'asseyant sur un fauteuil. « Alors, depuis quand Hermione et toi vous connaissez-vous ? »

« Nous étions ensemble à Poudlard », dit-il.

« Poudlard ? », dit Hannah en lançant un regard confus à Hermione.

« Oh, c'est comme ça qu'on appelait Saint Hilda », mentit Hermione la gorge serrée. « Malfoy, puis-je te parler dans la cuisine un instant ? »

Il suivit sa forme agitée.

« Je suis désolée. J'ai complètement oublié qu'elles allaient venir pour diner ce soir. Je peux leur demander de partir », suggéra Hermione.

Malfoy lui lança un regard morne. « Pourquoi ? Tu peux me faire apparaitre au refuge et revenir ici en quelques secondes »

« Je ne vais pas te ramener là-bas »

« Et je ne veux pas de ta pitié Granger ! », dit Malfoy fortement.

« Tout va bien ici ? », demanda Laila en entrant dans la cuisine.

Hermione ramena nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. « Oh tout va bien. Je reviens tout de suite », dit-elle.

Laila les regarda tour à tour avant d'aller récupérer un tas de menus à emporter et de retourner dans le salon. Elle envoya à Malfoy un regard averti avant de sortir.

Hermione se retourna vers Malfoy. « Ecoute, tu as dit que si tu voulais avoir un lit pour la nuit tu devais être au refuge à dix sept heures. Il est dix huit heures quinze maintenant. Donc ta seule option est de passer une nuit supplémentaire ici »

Malfoy semblait mécontent de cette idée et Hermione se hérissa.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec nous si tu te sens mal à l'aise. Je peux apporter quelque chose à manger dans ta chambre »

« Tu ne veux pas que tes amies en connaissent plus sur moi ? »

Il lui fallut une seconde pour réaliser qu'il était en train de la taquiner. Merlin, ses sautes d'humeur la rendaient folle.

« Non Malfoy. Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste qu'elles ne savent pas que je suis une sorcière »

« J'ai vécu dans le monde moldu pendant des mois Granger. Je pense que je peux jouer mon rôle de manière convaincante », répondit-il un sourcil en l'air.

Hermione hésita mais accepta. Ce fut avec appréhension qu'elle retourna dans la pièce.

« Alors qu'est ce que Malfoy signifie ? », demanda Lucy alors qu'ils s'installaient sur le canapé.

« Mauvaise foi », répondit Malfoy.

« Mince, tes parents ne t'ont donné aucune chance, n'est-ce pas ? », dit Laila.

« Malfoy est mon nom de famille »

« Vous vous appelez par vos noms ? », demanda Hannah à Hermione.

« C'est quelque chose d'affectueux », mentit Hermione.

Les lèvres de Malfoy s'étirèrent en un léger sourire « Oui. Je l'ai appelé Granger toute ma vie »

Les amies d'Hermione semblaient avaler le bobard.

« Alors quel est ton prénom ? », lui demanda Hannah.

« Drago »

« _Drago !_ », rigola Lucy. « Mon Dieu. A quoi pouvait bien penser tes parents ? »

« Vous devez savoir qu'à la fois Drago et Malfoy sont des noms qui sont dans ma famille depuis des générations », dit Malfoy avec indignation.

Lucy continua simplement de rigoler. Sentant que Malfoy pouvait perdre son sang froid à tout instant, Hermione amena le sujet sur ce qu'ils voulaient manger. Une fois la nourriture chinoise commandée, les cinq « amis » devinrent silencieux alors que le film qu'Hermione avait mis dans le lecteur DVD commençait.

**ooo**

Ce fut quand Hermione alla dans la cuisine pour chercher plus de vin qu'elle réalisa qu'une chouette se tenait derrière la fenêtre. Prenant l'enveloppe de son bec, Hermione vit que la lettre était adressée à la fois à Malfoy et à elle. L'ouvrant, elle lut rapidement la petite note avant que son cœur ne se mette à battre rapidement. Elle savait que Kingsley était furieux, mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il allait agir si rapidement.

Hermione alla dans le salon. Malfoy remarqua qu'elle se tenait au niveau de la porte et qu'elle lui demandait de la suivre d'un mouvement de la tête. Quand il la rejoint, elle lui tendit la lettre en silence et observa sa réaction alors qu'il lisait.

Ses yeux étaient hébétés quand il atteint la fin du message. « Ils ont arrêté Weasley »

Hermione acquiesça et se mordit la lèvre.

« Et ma mère »

« Je suis sûre que tout ira bien. Elle a peut être fait chanter Percy, mais ce qu'il a fait était bien pire. Elle devra probablement seulement prolonger son temps de travail bénévole »

Malfoy se contenta d'approuver d'un signe de tête.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je réponde à Kingsley que tu rendras visite à ta mère demain matin ? »

Malfoy semblait en débattre un moment avant de secouer négativement la tête.

« Non ? Je sais que la manière dont ta mère t'a traité est horrible, mais je pense que tu devrais la voir. Tu es toujours son fils et elle voudra certainement te v… »

« J'ai dit non Granger ! Laisse tomber ! », dit-il furieux. Il froissa la lettre avant de quitter la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit la porte de sa chambre claquer.

**ooo**

_**24 décembre**_

Ce fut une nouvelle fois une nuit agitée pour Hermione. Elle était restée dans sa chambre jusqu'à huit heures le lendemain matin quand Pattenrond vint gratter à sa porte la faisant sortir.

Elle s'était prudemment dirigée vers la cuisine mais s'arrêta soudainement quand elle vit Malfoy installé à la table. Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire alors elle le contourna et alla ouvrir une boite de nourriture pour chat et une autre pour chien qu'ils avaient achetés hier.

« Granger. Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus hier soir »

Hermione était soulagée qu'il ne soit plus furieux et accepta ses excuses d'un signe de la tête.

Sans bruit, elle ouvrit le frigo et en sortit les œufs et le lait.

« Kingsley nous a envoyé une autre lettre », dit Malfoy.

« Oh ? »

« Il semblerait que notre présence ce matin soit obligatoire. Je vais devoir témoigner aux procès de ma mère et de Weasley »

« Le procès de Percy est ce matin ? Si vite ? », dit Hermione davantage pour elle-même.

Malfoy acquiesça. « Kingsley veut certainement passer le mot que la corruption sera sanctionnée rapidement et sévèrement »

« Ouais », fit Hermione mais son esprit était déjà perdu vers d'autres pensées.

Elle allait voir Ron pour la première fois depuis leur dispute. Elle savait qu'il allait la blâmer pour la découverte de la corruption de Percy. Si elle n'avait pas autorisé Malfoy à rester chez elle alors rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Des papillons commençaient à battre furieusement dans son ventre.

« Nous devons être au Ministère à huit heures trente. Je vais aller me préparer », dit Malfoy en se relevant de sa chaise.

Hermione hocha vaguement la tête.

« Granger »

Hermione fut sortit de ses pensées et le regarda.

« Weasley est un idiot », dit-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

Hermione ne lui demanda pas de quel Weasley il parlait.

**ooo**

Hermione retarda leur départ au Ministère jusqu'au dernier moment possible. Elle redoutait devoir faire face à la famille Weasley… sa famille. Qu'était-elle supposée leur dire ? Elle aurait dû leur parler de Percy avant d'en informer Kingsley. Ils méritaient au moins ça.

Ce fut le rugissement de fureur de Ron qui permit à Hermione de voir où se tenaient les Weasley.

« Salaud ! », cracha Ron alors qu'il essayait de se jeter sur Malfoy. Harry et Charlie le retenaient. « Quels mensonges as-tu raconté à Kingsley », demanda-t-il furieusement.

« J'aurais seulement eu besoin de raconter des mensonges si ton frère s'était abstenu de se remplir les poches avec de l'argent qui ne lui appartenait pas »

Ron essaya de nouveau d'atteindre Malfoy.

« Malfoy », dit Hermione calmement.

Elle se tourna pour faire face à monsieur et madame Weasley. Molly pleurait et essuyait toutes les secondes ses yeux rougis avec un vieux mouchoir.

« Molly, Arthur, je suis tellement désolée »

Molly fondit dans une autre série de lourds sanglots alors qu'Arthur lui donna un signe de reconnaissance. Hermione se mordait la langue pour ne pas pleurer elle aussi. Ce fut le sourire chaleureux d'Harry qui lui donna la force de garder ses larmes à quai.

« Monsieur Malfoy. Hermione. Puis-je vous voir un instant ? », dit Kingsley en apparaissant près d'eux.

Hermione acquiesça et le suivit dans la pièce.

« J'ai cru comprendre que monsieur Malfoy avait passé les deux dernières nuits chez toi ? », demanda Kingsley.

Hermione opina de la tête, une légère rougeur envahissant ses joues. Dit comme ça, ça sonnait comme s'il s'était passé quelque chose qui n'avait pas réellement lieu.

« Je suis désolé. J'aurais du arrangé un logement pour monsieur Malfoy, mais j'avais beaucoup de choses qui occupaient mon esprit… Quoi qu'il en soit, après ce par quoi monsieur Malfoy a du passer ces derniers mois, je pense que les règles de son éventuelle réhabilitation vont différer » Kingsley se tourna vers Malfoy « Je vous ai obtenu un logement pour vous et votre mère. Vous serez probablement libre de choisir un domaine à étudier si c'est ce que vous souhaitez tandis que votre mère devra continuer d'effectuer les heures de bénévolat que le Magenmagot lui aura attribué »

Malfoy acquiesça à son tour.

« Je m'excuse encore pour ne pas avoir fait les arrangements nécessaires plus tôt »

« Non non. Ce n'était pas un problème », apaisa Hermione. Elle pouvait sentir le regard de Malfoy sur elle, mais elle garda ses yeux rivés sur Kingsley.

« Très bien. Le procès va bientôt commencer. Monsieur Malfoy, on va vous demander de venir en premier. Hermione, tu entreras plus tard. Quand le procès sera terminé, votre mère sera directement emmenée à votre logement. Je suppose que vous voudrez l'accompagner ? »

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Malfoy et vit sa mâchoire se serrer, mais il acquiesça une fois de la tête.

« Bien »

Il y eut un coup à la porte puis une sorcière passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement. « On est prêt à commencer Kingsley »

Kingsley la remercia. « Bien. Si vous voulez bien me suivre monsieur Malfoy. Hermione tu peux rester ici »

Il passa la porte, la laissant elle et Malfoy seuls. Hermione se tourna pour lui faire face.

« Bonne chance », dit-elle maladroitement après quelques minutes de silence.

Malfoy lui envoya un regard perçant avant de suivre Kingsley.

Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait son cœur se serrer de déception. Qu'espérait-elle qu'il allait dire ?

« Granger »

Hermione le regarda à nouveau.

« Merci »

« … De rien »

Les mains de Malfoy étaient crispées de chaque côté de son corps. « Je t'enverrais un hibou quand j'aurais installé ma mère »

Hermione sourit. « Ok »

« Joyeux Noël Hermione », dit-il en sortant de la pièce.

« Joyeux Noël… Drago »


	17. Bonne Année!

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Me voilà de retour après un gros gros break. Comme je l'ai déjà dit à certaines, j'avais besoin de m'éloigner de la traduction, du couple Drago/Hermione et des fanfictions en général, pour mieux revenir par la suite. Je ne vais pas faire de grande promesse du genre 'maintenant je vais poster une fois par semaine', mais je vais m'y remettre petit à petit.**

**Je remercie tous les lecteurs du précédent chapitre. J'ai pu remarquer un réel engouement pour « Un décembre glacial » C'est celui qui a été le plus lu, commenté et pour lequel j'ai eu le plus de mises en alerte et favoris. C'est vrai que c'était une très très belle histoire. Par contre, il n'y aura pas de suite, comme certain ont pu le demander, et à mon avis, il n'en a pas besoin.**

**Après Noël voici venu le Nouvel An. Je me suis permise une petite liberté sur la traduction du titre. Je trouvais que **_Bonne Année_** rendait mieux que le Réveillon du Jour de l'An ou même la Saint-Sylvestre. **

**Réponses aux review anonyme :**

Manon : **Eh non, désolé, pas de suite pour cette OS, qui je te l'accorde est magnifique. Ce n'est pas de mon ressort, mais le choix de l'auteur^^ Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et tes encouragements. Ça me fait très très plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. A bientôt !**

Anioul : **Merci pour ta review. Je suis ravie que l'histoire t'ait plu. Pas de suite pour cette fic, mais plein d'autre qui vont arriver. A très bientôt j'espère !**

**Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !**

**ooo**

**Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter appartient à **J.K. Rowlings** et « Meus Contraho » appartient à **Curiositykils**, je ne suis que la traductrice.**

**Titre original : **New Years Eve

**Rated : K**

**ooo**

**Bonne Année !**

Hermione Granger était assise sur le tabouret inconfortable d'un bar et soupira intérieurement. En apparence, ses joues commençaient à souffrir des sourires forcées qu'elle plaquait sur son visage depuis la dernière demi-heure.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre pour savoir depuis combien de temps elle était là, la grande aiguille affichait vingt trois minutes. Elle soupira de nouveau intérieurement.

Elle ne devrait pas se sentir si inconfortable. Et elle ne parlait pas uniquement du tabouret du bar certainement conçu par un machiste qui n'avait pas pensé à la taille moyenne du postérieur d'une femme quand il l'avait crée.

Il s'agissait de ses _amis_. Elle avait vécu avec eux, ri avec eux, avait même failli _mourir_ avec eux. Est-ce que ça ne voulait-il pas dire qu'une sorte de lien ou de connexion s'était automatiquement crée entre eux pour l'éternité ?

Quand ils avaient quitté Poudlard, elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle se sentirait si … mal à l'aise.

Elle prit une autre gorgée de sa boisson aux couleurs vives de la nuit, non pas car elle avait soif mais parce que ça lui donnait quelque chose à faire. Cela donnait aussi à ses joues l'accalmie dont elles avaient besoin.

Malheureusement, cela ne dura que cinq petites secondes. Le sourire se plaqua ensuite de nouveau de lui-même tandis qu'Hermione passait en revue la suite de grand standing de l'hôtel sorcier dans lequel la fête avait lieu.

Elle voyait les gens s'amuser, sourire de bon cœur et leurs yeux brillaient d'anticipation. Hermione n'était pas assez naïve pour croire que l'excitation ambiante résultait uniquement de l'approche de l'heure fatidique de minuit.

L'alcool semblait circuler librement et provoquait une énergie débordante.

Hermione n'avait jamais été une grande buveuse. Il lui arrivait de boire un verre de vin pendant un diner de travail mais à part ça elle ne tenait pas bien l'alcool. C'était pourquoi elle en était toujours à son premier verre et s'assurait entre deux gorgées de manger suffisamment d'amuse-bouche du plat placé à côté d'elle.

Que lui avait-il pris de venir ce soir ?

Hermione soupira de nouveau. Elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Elle était venue ce soir – même si elle n'en avait pas envie – parce qu'elle avait peur. Peur que si elle n'acceptait pas au moins une invitation de ses vieux amis alors ils arrêteraient simplement de lui demander.

Et alors elle serait sans amis. Désespérément seule.

Son travail à Sainte Mangouste était considérablement prenant et devenir la meilleure dans sa branche avait conduit les gens à la considérer comme un bourreau de travail.

Quand ils l'étiquetaient dans cette catégorie, Hermione se contentait de leur sourire d'un air absent. Pour une quelconque raison, ça lui faisait mal qu'ils pensent qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre que son travail dans la vie. Et ça faisait encore plus mal car elle savait à quel point c'était vrai.

Elle avait eu tellement peur que ses amis renoncent un jour à la convier à être une part de leur vie, qu'elle avait mis sa plus belle robe et décidé d'assister à la fête d'Harry.

Et la voilà. Assise intentionnellement au bar, regardant ses amis s'amuser autour d'elle.

Hermione ne pensait pas qu'elle se sentirait si seule.

Elle avait vingt cinq ans et n'avait plus d'amis.

Quand cela s'était-il passé ? Hermione prit une autre petite gorgée de son cocktail de fruits et se mit à y songer sérieusement. Elle avait refusé de nombreuses invitations c'est vrai, pour aller en boite avec Ginny, ou pour diner avec Harry et Ron, mais elle avait été tellement occupée. Et quand elle n'était pas occupée, elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle préférait se terrer au fond de son lit, avec Pattenrond, et dormir.

La dernière fois qu'elle était allée rendre visite à ses parents, sa mère lui avait lancé _le _regard.

Hermione connaissait ce regard. Elle avait vu ses tantes adresser le même à leurs filles.

C'était un regard qui demandait implicitement à Hermione quand elle comptait s'installer et se marier. Ses parents étaient très traditionnels. Ils détestaient l'idée qu'elle vive seule et refusaient de déménager en France pour leur retraite tant qu'ils savaient qu'elle ne serait pas correctement installée.

Hermione adorait et détestait ce mot. S'installer.

Quand sa mère lui avait lancé ce regard, elle avait voulu crier et demander à son tour comment elle pouvait éventuellement s'installer alors qu'elle travaillait vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre sept jours sur sept et qu'elle n'avait plus jamais été attiré par quelqu'un ces huit dernières années.

C'était ce qui l'effrayait le plus. Quand elle était au fond de son lit dans la nuit, elle se demandait souvent s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec elle. Son esprit en avait répertorié les différentes raisons, depuis les défauts physiques jusqu'aux imperfections émotionnelles.

Elle avait vingt cinq ans et elle avait seulement été embrassée par deux hommes.

Non pas des hommes. Des garçons.

Le baiser de Victor en quatrième année avait été incroyablement étrange. Elle l'avait vu se pencher et savait quelles étaient ses intentions. Seulement quelque chose l'avait poussé à dévier sa tête vers la droite. Ce qui signifiait que son baiser avait nonchalamment atterrit sur le coin de sa bouche, quasiment sur la joue. Il avait été d'autant plus mortifiant que Victor avait immédiatement fait surgir sa langue et léché sa joue. Il avait vraisemblablement pensé à approfondir le baiser sur sa bouche si elle n'avait pas bougé.

Les joues d'Hermione avaient été encore rouge quand elle avait rejoint Harry et Ron pour dire au revoir à leurs camarades de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons.

Son second baiser ? Eh bien ce fut avec Ron. Seulement Hermione ne savait pas si on pouvait appeler cela un baiser. Ils avaient plutôt écrasé leurs lèvres les unes sur les autres. Elle était presque sûre d'avoir accidentellement mordue la lèvre de Ron dans la précipitation de ses mouvements. Elle avait été horrifiée quand après la bataille qu'ils avaient gagnée elle avait vu Ron essuyer le sang sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Oh Merlin, à ce souvenir Hermione avait toujours envie de rentrer six pieds sous terre.

Que devait faire une femme pour avoir le baiser de ses rêves ? Un baiser qui se rependrait jusqu'à ses orteils et qui la laisserait vivante et en demandant plus. Un baiser comme dans les livres qu'elle lisait secrètement. Un baiser comme dans les vieux films qu'elle regardait avec sa mère.

Pourtant il n'y avait aucune chance pour que cela arrive, n'est-ce pas ? Hermione allait finir vieille fille, vivant toute seule dans son appartement, rêvant encore et toujours à l'homme parfait et son parfait baiser.

C'était un autre aspect de la soirée qu'elle détestait. Comme il ne suffisait pas que les années passent, ne pas avoir quelqu'un à embrasser à minuit la rendait tellement pitoyable qu'on ne pouvait même pas en rire.

Elle avait donc décidé d'honorer la vieille tradition des filles célibataires en s'éclipsant au moment opportun, quelques minutes avant minuit, quand tout le monde sera au paroxysme de son excitation. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un autre baiser d'humiliation qui lui saperait son morale déjà au plus bas.

« Hey Mione. Tu t'amuses ? », demanda Harry bondissant près du bar à côté d'elle et cherchant immédiatement l'attention du barman d'un signe maitrisé de la main.

« Bien sûr. C'est génial. Merci de m'avoir invité », lui dit-elle.

Harry se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. « C'est bien que tu ais réussi à t'arracher de ton travail pour une fois. On ne t'a pas vu depuis presque huit mois ! »

Le ventre d'Hermione se serra au souvenir du temps écoulé et elle se contenta de lui sourire avant de le voir retourner dans la foule.

Elle soupira de nouveau, se rappelant du bref café qu'ils avaient pris ensemble la dernière fois après s'être rentré dedans dans un café sur le chemin de Traverse.

Hermione avait été surprise de le voir et choquée de voir à quel point elle était mal à l'aise en sa compagnie. Lorsque leurs cafés avaient été bus et qu'Harry était reparti, Hermione s'était promise de rester davantage en contact avec lui.

C'était pourquoi elle s'était mise à fréquemment lui envoyer des hiboux. Il ne fallut pas cependant pas longtemps pour que leur correspondance s'espace pour ne devenir que des formels 'comment vas-tu' et des 'tu me manques' insensibles.

Hermione prit une autre gorgée et tourna sa montre sur son poignée pour voir combien de temps elle allait encore devoir rester. Elle fut surprise quand elle vit que le temps passait si vite quand son esprit était occupé à ruminer. Encore une dizaine de minutes et elle pourra facilement se faire la malle.

Elle prit encore une gorgée de sa boisson, mais cette fois-ci enthousiaste, ce fut une grande gorgée. L'alcool brûlait dans sa gorge et elle toussa légèrement.

« Cette boisson répugnante ferait régurgiter n'importe qui », dit une voix derrière elle.

C'était une voix qu'Hermione n'avait pas entendu depuis un long moment. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se tourner de sa chaise pour voir Malfoy se tenir à côté d'elle. Il commanda deux whiskys Pur-Feu et quand ils furent devant lui il vida le premier d'un trait avant d'engloutir le second.

Hermione le regardait avec un mélange de choc et d'admiration. Le barman remplaça immédiatement les verres vides par des pleins et cette fois-ci il en prit un avant de glisser l'autre vers Hermione.

« Malfoy ? », dit-elle pour l'accueillir. Malheureusement, il avait plus s'agit d'une question qu'autre chose.

« Granger », répondit-il avant de se tourner vers elle.

Hermione se redressa sur sa chaise quand elle sentit son regard la balayer.

« Bonjour. Comment vas-tu ? », demanda-t-elle poliment avant de refermer la bouche. Merlin, elle avait presque failli hurler à quel point il lui avait manqué. N'avait-elle vraiment vu personne à cette fête depuis si longtemps pour qu'elle se contente de cracher automatiquement ces quelques mots de formalité sans même y avoir réfléchi.

« Je vais bien Granger. Et toi comment vas-tu ? », demanda-t-il en retour.

« Je vais bien également »

Malfoy haussa les sourcils comme s'il savait qu'elle mentait, mais elle ne lui offrit aucune autre réponse. A la place il prit une autre gorgée de sa boisson.

« Tu es à une fête et tu parais t'ennuyer à mourir. Sans oublier que tu es là, assise toute seule depuis une heure, vérifiant constamment l'heure. Nerveuse à l'approche de minuit ? »

Hermione était choquée. Il était évident qu'il l'avait observé depuis un long moment et elle n'avait même pas senti son regard. Elle avait du être davantage prise dans ses pensées qu'elle ne l'avait jugé précédemment. Alors que Malfoy continuait à l'examiner, elle se sentait gênée et ne savait pas quoi répondre en retour. Au lieu de cela, elle changea de sujet.

« Je ne savais pas qu'Harry et toi étaient de si bons amis », dit-elle.

Malfoy prit une autre gorgée avant de hausser les épaules de manière évasive. « Nous ne sommes pas bons amis mais il m'a invité à plusieurs diners que j'ai accepté. Nous travaillons ensemble après tout. Tu sembles d'ailleurs avoir été la grande absente de chacun d'entre eux. Des dissensions au sein du Trio d'or ? »

Hermione se raidit à la mention de leur surnom à Poudlard ramenant à son esprit les souvenirs douloureux de leur ancienne camaraderie.

« J'ai juste été très occupée », dit-elle fermement avant de se détourner légèrement de lui. Elle espérait qu'il saisisse le sous-entendu.

Eh bien non.

Quand elle voulut atteindre sa boisson – celle qu'elle était en train de siroter et non pas le whisky Pur-Feu qu'il avait à moitié lancé vers elle – Malfoy le lui subtilisa et le plaça à l'opposé. Il poussa de nouveau du coude le whisky Pur-Feu vers elle.

« C'est le Nouvel An Granger. Amuse-toi par la barbe de Merlin. Si ça, ça ne te détends pas, alors rien ne le fera »

Hermione grinça des dents à l'idée qu'elle devait se détendre. Déterminée à le lui montrer, elle referma ses doigts autour du verre et prit une grande gorgée en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle n'avait jamais aimé le whisky Pur-Feu et dès que le liquide eut touché sa langue elle se battit pour ne pas le recracher. Au lieu de ça, elle força sa gorge à avaler et sentit la liqueur se poser lourdement dans son estomac. Ce fut un miracle qu'elle ne toussa pas tellement elle le sentit brûler à l'intérieur. Peut être que Merlin était finalement de son côté.

Devant le regard impressionné de Malfoy, elle se délectait silencieusement de sa satisfaction.

« Je suis impressionné », murmura-t-il doucement avant d'engloutir de nouveau son propre verre.

Hermione sentit qu'elle devait suivre et vida aussi rapidement le sien. Merlin est ce que les dix minutes étaient maintenant passées ou pas ? Elle voulait vérifier l'heure mais pas devant Malfoy, surtout après la réflexion qu'il avait faite.

« Alors Granger. Tu n'as pas encore la corde au cou ? Je n'ai pas vu la nouvelle de ton mariage à la une de la Gazette du Sorcier. Personne n'a encore attiré ton attention ? »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi se sont tes affaires Malfoy ? », répondit Hermione sur la défensive.

Malfoy grimaça malicieusement. « Je prends ça pour un non »

Hermione grinça des dents. Par la barbe de Merlin, quelle heure était-il ? Elle voulait rentrer chez elle.

La main de Malfoy cogna sur le bar et deux secondes plus tard un nouveau verre de couleur ambrée apparut à la vue d'Hermione. Elle l'apporta à ses lèvres seulement pour ne pas avoir besoin de lui parler.

« Encore une minute ! », cria quelqu'un depuis la foule avec enthousiasme.

Une minute ? Il était temps pour Hermione de faire une sortie précipitée. Elle glissa de son tabouret et se tourna vers Malfoy pour récupérer son sac et son manteau.

Le niveau de bruit dans la salle avait monté d'un cran, les gens s'affairant autour pour se retrouver en couples.

« Tu pars déjà Granger ? Il est presque minuit. Tu ne veux pas franchir la nouvelle année avec tes meilleurs amis ? »

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle souhaitait de tout son cœur que Malfoy ne fut jamais venu à elle ce soir pour monopoliser la conversation. Dans le cas contraire elle aurait pu être tranquillement blottie dans son lit en ce moment même. C'était entièrement de sa faute.

« Je suis fatiguée »

« Je suis offensé »

Sa franche déclaration interrompit Hermione dans son action et elle rencontra son regard. Elle allait répondre quand elle entendit la salle commencer le compte à rebours avant minuit et les lumières se tamiser.

« Dix, neuf, huit, sept, six » La foule faisait le décompte.

Mettant à la hâte son manteau, elle cracha précipitamment une pauvre excuse.

« Je ne voulais pas t'offenser », murmura-t-elle.

« Cinq, quatre, trois… »

Sa main atteint sa poche afin de saisir sa baguette pour pouvoir transplaner.

Elle vit alors Malfoy envahir son espace personnel. « Bien. Ça compensera pour ce que je vais faire »

Et ensuite il l'embrassa.

Hermione fut sonnée, les yeux écarquillés.

Ses lèvres avaient trouvé les siennes. Définitivement un plus par rapport à son premier baiser.

Ses lèvres étaient douces. Définitivement un plus par rapport à son second baiser.

Sa langue caressait sa lèvre inférieure et Hermione se dira plus tard que son esprit était embrouillé parce que ses propres lèvres s'écartèrent à sa demande.

Elle remarqua vaguement qu'il avait un goût de menthe et de whisky Pur-Feu. Hermione aimait ça. Elle allait fermer les yeux mais il se recula à ce moment là.

Elle les rouvrit rapidement pour voir Malfoy la regarder puis sourire.

« Bonne année Granger », dit-il avant de s'éloigner d'elle et de s'introduire dans la foule de sympathisants.

Hermione le regarda s'en aller, les genoux verrouillés sur place.

Elle ne trouvait pas la force en elle pour se déplacer.

Ses orteils frissonnaient de plaisir.

**ooo**

**Voilà pour cette fois. J'espère que vous avez aimé. **

**Je voulais avoir votre avis sur la prochaine publication. Il s'agit de nouveau d'une minisérie d'OS que l'auteur à mis en ligne en plusieurs parties. Les chapitres font entre 200 et 1000 mots, alors est-ce que vous préférez que je poste l'histoire en une seule fois – donc du début à la fin – ou comme l'auteur un chapitre à la fois. Voilà, je me rangerai à la majorité, sinon bah je choisirai.**

**A très bientôt !**


	18. La routine

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Un petit passage par ici pour poster un nouveau chapitre de ce recueil de **Curiositykils**, qui continue à écrire de son côté ce qui promet encore plus de jolies histoires.**

**Je remercie ceux qui suivent toujours **Meus Contraho** malgré ces publications très espacées. D'ailleurs je vous préviens d'ors et déjà que je n'ai aucune avance dans la traduction du prochain OS. En ce qui concerne celui-ci, j'ai suivi l'avis général (qui était aussi le mien) et publié l'ensemble de la minisérie en un one shot.**

CoeurCorps : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements. Moi aussi j'ai particulièrement aimé **Un décembre glacial**.**

Emilie-Rose : **Merci, merci. Je suis ravie que mes traductions te plaisent. C'est un plaisir !**

Mava : **Bravo ! Tu es ma 100****ème**** revieweuse. Concernant **A moitié ivre**, toutes les histoires ne peuvent pas avoir de happy ending, mais je dois dire que moi aussi j'ai été frustré par la fin. J'espère que les autres chapitres ont davantage eut tes faveurs.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, attend votre avis avec impatience et vous dis à très bientôt !**

**ooo**

**Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter appartient à **J.K. Rowlings** et « Meus Contraho » appartient à **Curiositykils**, je ne suis que la traductrice.**

**Titre original : **Rut

**Rated : K**

**ooo**

**Chapitre 1: La routine**

Hermione était réveillée dans son lit et observait le plafond.

Etait-ce censé se passer comme ça ?

Ils étaient seulement mariés depuis deux ans. La lune de miel ne devait certainement pas être encore terminée ? Ils pouvaient probablement survivre à une routine.

Elle inspira et expira profondément avant de se tourner vers son mari.

« Drago ? Tu es réveillé ? », chuchota-t-elle doucement.

« Oui », répondit-il faiblement.

Hermione ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes.

« Es-tu heureux ? », lui demanda-t-elle finalement, scrutant l'obscurité afin de pouvoir distinguer sa réaction.

Il ne répondit pas pendant un instant avant de répliquer avec lassitude. « Non. Et toi, tu l'es ? »

« Non »

Cette réalité s'installa entre eux. Hermione sentit Drago bouger de son côté. Ils étaient maintenant face à face.

« Je t'aime », dit-il.

« Je t'aime aussi », répondit Hermione. Elle avait peur. Ils allaient réussir à traverser ça, n'est pas ?

Drago avait dû remarquer son inquiétude puisqu'il écarta son bras. « Viens par ici »

Hermione s'y précipita immédiatement, respirant sa douce odeur. Le bras de Drago entoura sa taille. Il la caressa avec douceur pendant un instant puis s'immobilisa.

Les deux Malfoy s'endormirent, leurs corps entrelacés. Le lendemain matin, ils allaient se battre pour remettre leur mariage sur de bons rails.

Ils allaient traverser ça. Ils s'aimaient.

**ooo**

**Chapitre 2: Juste une routine**

Hermione était réveillée dans son lit et observait le plafond.

Etait-ce censé se passer comme ça ?

Ils étaient seulement mariés depuis trois ans. La lune de miel était certes terminée mais… jamais elle n'avait pensé avant de se marier que ça se passerait comme ça. Déjà pas après trente ans de mariage alors encore moins après trois ans.

Elle inspira et expira profondément avant de se tourner vers l'espace vide où devrait se trouver son mari.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent vers le réveil sur la table de chevet et sa vue la fit soupirer tristement.

Encore une fois, son mari n'était pas à la maison. Encore une fois, il avait manqué le diner qu'elle avait préparé dans le but de raviver leur relation.

Il s'était passé une année entière depuis qu'ils avaient admis que leur mariage battait de l'aile. Hermione se souvenait s'être silencieusement promis de remettre ce mariage sur le droit chemin.

Une promesse qui avait été tenue précisément pendant quatre mois et vingt et un jours.

Après ça, elle avait eu l'impression que Drago avait abandonnée. Choisissant de passer de plus en plus de temps au travail plutôt qu'à la maison. Travail où sa secrétaire semblait toujours être présente et l'oreille attentive.

Hermione grinça des dents quand elle vit où ses pensée la menaient une fois de plus. Drago ne tricherait pas avec elle. Elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas intentionnellement de mal. Mais récemment, ses pensées étaient de plus en plus souvent fixées sur cette idée parasite.

C'était en réalité la seule excuse qu'elle pouvait supporter car elle n'était absolument pas prête à accepter la possibilité que Drago ait cessé de l'aimer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione entendit Drago transplaner sur le palier. Elle détourna immédiatement son corps de la porte. Du côté du lit de Drago.

Elle l'entendit entrer à pas de loup dans la chambre, tentant de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas la réveiller. Hermione était particulièrement attentive à ses moindres mouvements.

Quand finalement il glissa dans le lit, elle resserra davantage la couette entre ses doigts.

« Il est tard », dit-elle calmement.

Elle entendit la respiration de Drago se bloquer quand il réalisa qu'elle ne dormait pas encore.

« Tu es réveillé ? », constata-t-il inutilement.

« Mmm »

« … J'avais beaucoup de travail »

« Tu n'as pas envoyé de hibou. J'étais inquiète », dit-elle voulant que Drago se sente coupable.

« Je suis désolé. J'ai oublié »

« Est-ce que tu seras en retard demain ? »

« … Probablement. Ne m'attends pas, je sais que tu commences tôt le vendredi »

Hermione ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes.

« Es-tu heureux ? », lui demanda-t-elle en observant l'obscurité de la pièce. Elle n'osait pas le regarder, de peur de voir quelque chose qui lui briserait encore plus le cœur.

Il ne répondit pas pendant un instant avant de répliquer avec lassitude. « Non. Et toi, tu l'es ? »

Pendant un moment de folie, Hermione avait considéré dire 'oui'. « Non », dit-elle finalement avec honnêteté.

Encore une fois cette réalité s'installa entre eux. Une lourde pression semblait comprimer la poitrine d'Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse prendre un souffle d'air.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? », murmura Hermione avant de le regretter immédiatement.

« … Oui »

Et alors Hermione savait. Des larmes inondèrent immédiatement ses yeux qu'elle écarta discrètement d'un petit mouvement du coin de la couette.

Son mari l'aimait certainement encore… mais il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Il ne l'était plus.

**ooo**

**Chapitre 3: Plus qu'une routine**

Hermione était réveillée dans son lit et observait le plafond.

Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils en étaient arrivés là.

Cela faisait quatre mois que Drago et elle avaient officiellement convenu que leur mariage était terminé.

Et pourtant ils étaient là. De nouveau dans le même lit. Leur lit conjugal. Un lit qu'ils n'avaient plus partagé depuis quatre mois.

Hermione inspira et expira lourdement. Elle voulait désespérément se tourner vers son mari – _bientôt ex-mari ?_ – mais résista.

Il était allongé immobile sur le côté opposé du lit, mais Hermione savait qu'il était toujours réveillé.

« Drago ? Tu es réveillé ? », chuchota-t-elle quand même.

« Oui », répondit-il doucement.

Elle serra douloureusement les poings. « Quand as-tu l'intention de leur dire ? »

Il ne répondit pas pendant un moment avant de répliquer avec lassitude. « Je ne sais pas. Je suis désolé… Je sais que je te l'impose… »

Du coin de l'œil, Hermione le vit passer sa main sur son visage fatigué.

Elle avala la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire que ce n'était pas un problème mais s'arrêta quand elle réalisa à quel point c'était pathétique.

Elle connaissait les raisons de son hésitation à annoncer à ses parents leur rupture. Narcissa se remettait toujours de la Dragoncelle et un tel choc risquerait d'entraver son rétablissement.

Et Hermione avait toujours beaucoup d'affection pour sa belle-mère. Assez pour prétendre que Drago et elle formaient toujours l'heureux couple qu'ils avaient été quand Lucius et elle leur avaient inopinément rendu visite le week-end dernier.

Cependant, ça ne voulait pas dire que son cœur n'était pas en lambeau à chaque fois que Drago la regardait amoureusement ou lui adressait des mots doux.

Elle écarta cette pensée. Il se contentait de jouer. Jouer un rôle. Elle ferait bien de s'en souvenir.

« Je n'ai pas encore eu de nouvelles de monsieur Luftkin ? », déclara-t-elle faisant référence à l'avocat qui la représenterait pendant la procédure à _l'amiable._

« Je n'ai pas encore demandé le divorce »

Choquée, Hermione se figea un instant avant de forcer son corps raidi à se détendre afin que Drago ne puisse pas voir l'effet que ses mots avaient sur elle.

Cela faisait quatre mois qu'il l'avait quitté. Pour la première fois en plus d'un an, Hermione en venait vraiment à le détester. Le détester de prolonger volontairement toute cette épreuve.

Qu'attendait-il ? Il était celui qui ne l'aimait plus, certainement ne voulait-il pas attendre pour redevenir un homme libre ? Sa chienne de secrétaire comptait probablement les secondes avant de pouvoir y planter ses griffes.

Peut-être voulait-il y réfléchir à deux fois ?

« J'enverrais les papiers lundi par hibou »

Oh…

Elle se détourna de lui face à la douleur de ce rejet. Fermant les yeux, elle empêchait quelques larmes de s'égarer.

« Il ne faudra pas longtemps pour clore la procédure », continua-t-il et Hermione semblait avoir reçue une claque. « Il n'y aura pas de problème pour la séparation de la majorité des biens et aucun enfant ne va venir compliquer les choses »

Son ventre se serra à cette occasion manquée. Un enfant. Un enfant de Drago. Un enfant qu'elle avait terriblement désiré. Un enfant qu'elle n'aurait jamais.

Drago continuait de parler de manière assourdissante. « Il ne faudra pas longtemps pour que la Gazette en entende parler. J'arrangerai une sécurité supplémentaire pour toi et la maison pour quelques mois jusqu'à ce que le pire soit passé »

Hermione enfonça son oreille gauche dans l'oreiller pour étouffer légèrement ses mots.

Elle voulait crier haut et fort jusqu'à ce que ses poumons éclatent et que sa gorge lui brûle.

Quelques mois jusqu'à ce que le pire soit passé ? Ce que ces vautours pouvaient être volatiles.

Hermione sentait qu'il lui faudrait des années pour s'habituer à l'absence de Drago dans sa vie.

Ces derniers mois avaient été un Enfer sur Terre. Comment était-elle supposée affronter une vie entière sans lui ?

« Quand j'aurais trouvé un endroit permanent pour vivre je viendrais récupérer mes affaires. Tu pourras garder tout ce qu'on a acheté ens… »

« Je suis fatiguée », haleta Hermione. Les mots étaient douloureusement pesants et elle regretta instantanément le lui avoir montré.

« Hermione… », commença Drago d'une voix hésitante mais douce, ce qui lui faisait encore plus mal.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se soucie d'elle. Elle avait besoin de le détester. C'était le seul moyen pour elle de s'en sortir.

« Dors Drago », réussit-elle à étouffer.

« Nous devons parler… »

« _S'il te plait_… Dors »

Elle l'entendit soupirer lourdement avant, à son tour, se détourner d'elle.

Hermione Malfoy, née Granger et qui le sera bientôt à nouveau, n'arriva pas à s'endormir. Pas plus que son mari d'ailleurs.

Ils restèrent éveillés toute la nuit, l'une pleurant silencieusement les larmes de son corps, et l'autre souhaitant plus que tout les faire disparaitre.

**ooo**

**Chapitre 4: Une routine qui se prolonge**

Hermione était réveillée dans son lit et observait le plafond.

Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils en étaient arrivés là.

Son nez commençait à la chatouiller et sa gorge à la brûler tandis qu'une nouvelle série de sanglots menaçait d'éclater.

Elle avait été forte… pendant huit semaines. Depuis la dernière nuit où Drago avait été allongé à ses côtés dans le lit, elle n'avait laissé échapper aucune larme.

Et pourtant maintenant…

Son ventre se nouait encore une fois et les sanglots éclatèrent.

Hermione passa sa main sur son ventre et la pressa fermement dessus.

Elle ne s'était jamais avant sentie si… répugnante. Si indigne d'être une femme.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle avait été franche avec Drago depuis le début.

Pendant tout ce temps ? Lui avait-il simplement menti depuis le premier jour ? _Pourquoi ?_

Hermione n'avait pas attendu pour le savoir.

Elle avait transplané tout de suite après avoir entendu ces maudites paroles, mais non pas avant que Drago ait pu voir à quel point elles lui avaient poignardé le cœur.

C'était entièrement la faute de ce foutu Ministère. Comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'ils accorderaient le divorce seulement si Drago et elle étaient séparés depuis au moins six mois ?

Si elle avait su, alors elle aurait simplement demandé à Drago d'attendre deux mois de plus avant de déposer ces putains de papiers.

Au moins ainsi, ils n'auraient pas été obligés de suivre cette stupide thérapie matrimoniale.

Au moins ainsi, elle aurait pu continuer de croire que Drago avait simplement cessé de l'aimer… et qu'il ne demandait pas le divorce à cause de _ça_.

Se tournant de son côté, Hermione se recroquevilla en boule et enfonça ses genoux dans sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots.

Ses yeux la piquaient et ses cils collaient pour avoir trop pleuré.

Au final, elle se contenta de les fermer.

Ce fut seulement perdu dans la contemplation du plafond qu'elle autorisa son esprit à vagabonder vers cette après-midi et cette dernière rencontre fatidique avec leur conseiller conjugal.

Au début, Hermione avait redouté ces rendez-vous hebdomadaires. Ils lui avaient cependant permis de partager des heures pendant lesquelles elle pouvait avec Drago se souvenir des bons moments de leur relation.

Tout avait changé ces trois dernières semaines quand le conseiller conjugal avait posé des questions très poussées sur les raisons de l'échec de leur mariage.

C'était à ce moment-là qu'Hermione avait commencé à redouter les rendez-vous.

Et aujourd'hui…

Une vague de désespoir l'envahit alors qu'elle se souvenait.

_« Vous êtes tous les deux mariés depuis seulement un peu plus de trois ans. Avez-vous déjà pensé à avoir des enfants ?_

_Hermione se raidit, ses mains se fermant fermement en deux poings sur ses genoux. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit le corps entier de Drago se rigidifier._

_Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et attendit en silence qu'il explique la situation._

_Comme il ne le fit pas, elle se tourna pour l'affronter._

_Il était en train de la regarder, mais dès qu'il rencontra son regard, détourna rapidement les yeux._

_Et ce fut alors qu'elle sut._

_Les larmes envahirent immédiatement ses yeux alors qu'elle hoqueta des souffles d'air._

_Elle vit le conseiller conjugal les regarder tout à tour en silence._

_Ce fut Hermione qui le brisa._

_« C'…c'est à cause de ça ? »,murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque._

_Drago ne se retourna toujours pas vers elle._

_« C'est à cause de ça ? », s'écria Hermione._

_« Hermione… », dit-il finalement._

_« Je t'… t'avais prévenu… dès le début… tu m'avais promis que ça n'avais aucune importance pour toi ! »_

_« Hermione… »_

_Un sanglot sonore s'échappa de sa gorge._

_« Tu disais que ça ne compterait jamais. Tu disais qu'il y avait d'autres moyens… »_

_Drago se tourna finalement face à elle. Il avait les larmes aux yeux._

_« Tu m'avais promis… Oh Merlin, je dois y aller… », dit Hermione en se levant précipitamment de sa chaise._

_Drago se leva également. « Hermione s'il te plait… »_

_« Non ! », cracha Hermione en se retourna pour lui faire face. « Tu m'as menti »_

_Et ensuite elle transplana._

Hermione essuya ses joues humides du coin de sa couette. La rugosité du tissu grattait sur sa peau.

Et voilà… sa vie était finie.

Quel homme voudrait un jour d'une femme aussi inutile qu'elle ?

Une femme qui ne pouvait même pas donner à son mari un enfant.

**ooo**

**Chapitre 5: De la routine au divorce**

Hermione ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils en étaient arrivés là.

Elle n'avait pas vu Drago depuis le jour de la dernière réunion six jours auparavant. Maintenant, une semaine plus tard, ils devaient une fois de plus se retrouver pour signer les papiers du divorce.

Après cela, elle sera officiellement redevenue Hermione Granger.

Elle attendait devant la porte du bureau qui allait changer sa vie et prit une grande inspiration.

Pendant deux jours après leur rendez-vous avec le conseiller, Drago avait essayé de la contacter par hiboux ou via le réseau de cheminée.

Elle avait ignoré ses tentatives, n'étant pas encore prête à entendre ses explications et ses raisons.

Elle était prête désormais.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'un geste déterminé et le bruit alerta les hommes dans la pièce qui se retournèrent vers elle.

« Mademoiselle Granger », l'accueillit son avocat.

Hermione lui offrit un léger sourire avant de saluer d'un signe de la tête les deux autres occupants du bureau.

L'avocat de Drago murmura brièvement son nom et Drago ne dit rien.

Il ne la regardait même pas.

Elle se dirigea vers la table où ils étaient installés et prit un siège.

L'avocat de Drago s'éclaircit la gorge. « Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, nous pouvons passer à l'étape des signatures. Mon client a déjà signé aux endroits appropriés, donc madame Malfoy si vous voulez bien… ? »

Hermione regarda le stylo qui lui était tendu. Elle le prit d'un air absent et regarda la feuille de papier placée devant elle.

Le stylo pendait mollement au bout de sa main.

« Puis-je avoir un moment seule avec Drago s'il vous plait ? »

Elle adressa sa question aux avocats et vit la tête de Drago se relever à ses mots.

Son avocat accepta immédiatement. Celui de Drago attendit qu'il lui donne un signe d'approbation.

Ils sortirent alors tous les deux de la pièce.

Un silence inconfortable accueillit Hermione en retour et elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je veux savoir pourquoi », lui demanda-t-elle depuis l'autre côté de la table.

Elle sut que Drago avait saisi sa question quand sa mâchoire se crispa.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement et Hermione s'obligea à se taire.

« Pourquoi quoi ? », dit-il finalement.

Hermione se contenta de l'observer pendant deux secondes.

Vraiment ? Il allait vraiment jouer à ce jeu-là ?

« Je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'as menti » Elle insista sur chaque mot.

Drago remua inconfortablement sur sa chaise et jeta brièvement un coup d'œil ailleurs avant de revenir sur elle.

Hermione serra les dents et força ses yeux à regarder droit dans les siens.

« … Signe les papiers Hermione »

Hermione prit une grande inspiration. « Je mérite de savoir Drago. Pourquoi ? Tu disais… »

« Je sais ce que j'ai dit », coupa-t-il. « Mais les choses ont changé », chuchota-t-il.

« … Est-ce que tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ? », demanda Hermione alors que son esprit lui rappelait l'image de sa secrétaire.

« Quoi ? Non ! Mione… Je ne te ferais jamais ça. Tu le sais »

Hermione rigola ironiquement et haussa un sourcil. « Vraiment ? »

Tout devint silencieux.

« Signe les papiers Hermione »

« Pas avant que tu m'ais dit pourquoi. Je t'ai tout raconté quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble. Tu es celui qui m'a dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Qu'il y avait d'autres moyens pour nous d'avoir des enfants »

« Les choses changent », répéta-t-il doucement.

« Alors dis-moi ce qui a changé ! J'ai besoin de savoir Drago ! »

« En quoi c'est important maintenant ? On est en plein divorce ! »

« Parce que_ tu_ le veux ! »

Ses mots de colère rencontrèrent encore le silence.

« Nous étions mariés depuis trois ans Drago. S'il ta plait… je dois savoir pourquoi »

Comme il ne répondait toujours pas, Hermione lutta pour ravaler le désespoir qui grandissait dans sa gorge.

Les yeux rougis par les larmes, elle concentra de nouveau son regard sur les papiers devant elle.

Elle pouvait à peine distinguer les croix où elle devait signer alors qu'elle griffonner hargneusement sa signature.

« Hermione… »

Elle ne s'arrêta pas de signer.

« Non ! Si tu ne veux pas répondre à mes questions alors je ne veux rien entendre d'autre de ta part. Tu veux te libérer de ce mariage alors tu le seras »

Un sanglot lui échappa alors Hermione commença à signer plus rapidement.

« Nous n'aurions jamais dû nous marier… Je n'aurais jamais dû me marier », chuchota-t-elle.

« Hermione… »

« J'ai dit non ! »

Sa main atteint et saisit la sienne en train de signer.

« Non ! », cria-t-elle en se dégageant brusquement.

Tendant la main afin de lui subtiliser les papiers, elle les porta hors d'atteinte sur ses genoux.

Des larmes tombaient sur les feuillets alors qu'elle continuait à signer partout.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû me marier », se dit-elle calmement à elle-même.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Hermione »

Un son railleur s'échappa de la bouche entrouverte d'Hermione, mais mêlé aux sanglots contenus dans sa gorge cela ressembla davantage à un gargouillement.

Elle s'essuya rageusement les yeux et regarda amèrement son très prochainement ex-mari.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute ? », s'écria-t-elle sarcastiquement. « _Je_ suis celle qui ne peut pas te donner ton _précieux_ héritier ! Je suis la raison de ce divorce ! Je suis la raison… »

Sa voix se brisa alors qu'une nouvelle série de sanglots comprima sa poitrine.

Comme elle ferma les yeux, elle ne pouvait pas voir Drago se relever pour se déplacer à ses côtés avant de sentir ses mains la toucher.

Elle essaya de nouveau de se dégager mais il la tenait fermement. S'accroupissant afin d'être au même niveau, une de ses mains se posa sur sa joue.

Ses doigts balayèrent ses larmes alors qu'elle tournait la tête afin de fuir son contact.

« Ne me t…touche pas. Drago… ne me… »

Il l'ignora et se contenta de lui murmurer de se calmer.

Cela eut seulement pour effet de la faire pleurer davantage.

Alors qu'il s'approchait pour la serrer contre lui, Hermione s'abandonna contre son corps sans hésitation.

Son visage reposait contre la chaleur de son torse et ses deux mains s'agrippaient férocement à sa robe de sorcier tandis qu'elle pleurait.

« Je ne peux pas te donner de bébé ! », pleura-t-elle. « Je ne pourrais jamais donner à quelqu'un un bébé ! Tout est de ma faute ! »

A ces mots Drago recula, arrachant son corps à sa prise.

Les poings d'Hermione tombèrent lourdement de chaque côté de son corps alors qu'elle le regardait fixement.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Hermione… C'est la mienne »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? », murmura-t-elle.

Drago se releva et s'éloigna d'elle.

Hermione inclina la tête sur le côté pour pouvoir voir son visage.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute si nous ne pouvons pas avoir d'enfant… C'est à cause de moi. C'est ma faute. Tout est de ma faute »

La gorge d'Hermione se serra à ces mots. Son cerveau avait du mal à comprendre.

« Quoi ? », fut tout ce qu'Hermione réussit à étouffer.

« Tout est de ma faute », dit doucement Drago. Il semblait être dans une sorte de transe, se répétant ces mots comme un mantra.

Il revint ensuite à la réalité et après un dernier regard se dirigea rapidement vers la porte.

Hermione avait le souffle coupé. Son corps se tournait pour le suivre à mesure qu'il se précipitait vers la sortie.

« Drago… »

Il s'arrêta après avoir atteint la porte. Se retournant, Hermione vit que son propre visage était envahi par les larmes.

« Signe les papiers Hermione. S'il te plait… Signe les papiers »

Et ensuite, il ouvrit la porte et partit.

**ooo**

**Chapitre 6: Les raisons derrière la routine**

Hermione n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que venait de dire Drago.

Elle regardait bêtement la porte pendant un moment avant de bondir précipitamment de sa chaise, saisir les papiers du divorce et accourir vers elle.

« Madame Malfoy ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? », lui demanda son avocat.

Elle l'ignora cherchant frénétiquement du regard une trace de lui quelque part.

Où Drago avait-il bien pu aller ?

« Drago. Où est-il ? », demanda-t-elle à l'avocat du jeune homme.

Il l'a regarda mal-à-l'aise. « Je suis désolé madame Malfoy, mais je ne peux pas divulguer de détails personnels sur mon client »

Hermione l'observa impuissante. Drago lui avait donné son adresse quand il était venu récupérer le reste de ses affaires.

Elle n'y avait même pas jeté un coup d'œil.

Elle avait replié le morceau de parchemin et l'avait placé dans une boite au-dessus de la cheminée.

Après leur dernier rendez-vous avec le conseiller, elle avait été tellement en colère qu'elle avait immédiatement transplané chez elle, récupéré le morceau de parchemin et l'avait regardé brûler dans la cheminée.

Elle s'était définitivement débarrassée de sa vie de la dernière trace de Drago Malfoy.

Et maintenant elle avait besoin de le revoir.

« Dites le moi ! Maintenant ! », cria-t-elle à l'homme corpulent.

L'homme recula et bafouilla mais ne révéla toujours rien.

Son avocat s'approcha davantage d'elle et toucha son épaule. « Hermione ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? », demanda-t-il gentiment.

Elle avait envie de le frapper. Ne comprenait-il pas qu'elle avait besoin de retrouver Drago ?

Ça n'avait aucun sens. Rien de tout ça n'avait de sens. En quoi était-ce de la faute de Drago si elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant.

« Drago », étouffa-t-elle. « J'ai besoin de parler à Drago »

« Hermione. Il a signé les papiers. Tout est déjà réglé »

« Non ! », cria Hermione en dégageant sa main de sa prise. « Vous ne comprenez pas. Je dois lui parler. S'il vous plait. Où est-il ? »

Son avocat la regarda un instant avant d'acquiescer de la tête. S'éloignant d'elle vers une petite table dans le coin de la pièce, il ouvrit sa serviette et en retira un dossier.

Il lui apporta et Hermione le regarda l'air absente.

Les yeux brumeux, elle saisit le nom de Drago. Dessous était inscrite son adresse. L'instant suivant elle avait transplané.

Elle atterrit sur son palier, indifférente au fait que le voisinage pourrait être moldu, et frappa bruyamment à la porte d'entrée.

Heureusement, Drago ouvrit dans les secondes qui suivirent. Tous les deux observèrent l'autre dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Drago ne semblait pas surpris de la voir. Il semblait plutôt résigné.

« Je suis désolée Hermione. Je n'aurais pas du dire ça »

« Que voulais-tu dire ? », étouffa-t-elle finalement. « Comment cela peut-il être ta faute ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute », divagua-t-elle. « Tu étais dans la Tour d'Astronomie avec Dumbledore et Harry. J'ai été attaquée par un Mangemort dans le couloir du septième étage »

Drago baissa les yeux et vit les papiers dans sa main. « Tu dois signer les papiers Hermione »

« Non ! », cria-t-elle. « Pas avant que tu m'ais dit la vérité. Pourquoi tu m'as menti ? », supplia-t-elle.

Drago secoua la tête. « Signe les papiers. S'il te plait. Tu dois signer les papiers »

Hermione secoua négativement la tête. « Dis-moi pourquoi c'est de ta faute ! »

« Signe les papiers ! »

« Dis-moi ce qui a changé ! »

« Hermione… »

« Dis-moi pourquoi tu as menti ! »

« Parce que ! »

Son petit cri rencontre d'abord le silence puis…

« Parce quoi Drago ? »

Drago leva les yeux où Hermione vit des larmes s'y amonceler et sa lèvre inférieure trembler.

« Parce que c'était mon père »

**ooo**

**Chapitre 7: Une routine maitrisée**

Hermione était réveillée dans son lit et observait le plafond.

Etait-ce censé se passer comme ça ?

Ils étaient mariés depuis trois ans. Séparés pendant six mois. Mais elle savait qu'il pouvait survivre à ça.

Elle inspira et expira profondément avant de se tourner vers son mari.

« Drago ? Tu es réveillé ? », chuchota-t-elle doucement.

« Oui », répondit-il faiblement.

Hermione ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes.

« Es-tu heureux ? », lui demanda-t-elle finalement, scrutant l'obscurité afin de pouvoir distinguer sa réaction.

Il répondit immédiatement. « Oui. Et toi ? »

« Oui »

Cette réalité s'installa entre eux. Hermione sentit Drago bouger de son côté. Ils étaient maintenant face à face.

« Je t'aime », dit-il.

« Je t'aime aussi », répondit Hermione.

Drago écarta son bras. « Viens par ici »

Hermione s'y précipita immédiatement, respirant sa douce odeur. Le bras de Drago entoura sa taille. Il la caressa avec douceur pendant un instant puis s'immobilisa.

Hermione s'accrochait fermement au t-shirt qu'il portait pour dormir. Son esprit était animé.

A peine quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait pensé devoir affronter une vie entière seule dans ce lit.

Mais maintenant…

Elle savait qu'ils avaient des choses à travailler. Son beau-père en tête de liste. La culpabilité de Drago pour les actions de son père venant en second.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à y croire. Depuis tout ce temps, Lucius lui avait menti… avait menti à son fils.

Drago lui avait tout raconté.

Que son père était celui qui l'avait attaqué.

Qu'il avait tout gardé secret jusqu'à finalement céder et tout raconter à Drago huit mois auparavant.

Que Drago avait été étouffé par la culpabilité et qu'Hermione méritait mieux que lui. Mieux que sa famille.

C'était étrange. Maintenant qu'Hermione connaissait toute la vérité, elle avait passé les dernières heures à disséquer tout ce que Lucius avait bien pu lui dire.

Et les choses avaient soudainement eut un sens.

Juste après que Drago et elle aient commencé à ouvertement se fréquenter, elle avait rencontré Lucius sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il l'avait accusé de ne jamais pouvoir donner à Drago de 'véritable' héritier.

A cette époque, elle avait supposé qu'il sous-entendait qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure de donner à Drago un héritier au Sang-Pur. Maintenant elle connaissait le véritable sens de ses mots… tout enfant qu'ils adopteraient ne porteraient en aucun cas le sang des Malfoy.

Il y avait également une multitude d'autres détails.

L'expression de Lucius quand ils leur avaient appris la nouvelle qu'ils ne pourraient pas avoir d'enfant.

Encore, elle avait considéré son silence comme un choc… non pas parce qu'il le savait déjà.

Et enfin, il y eut ce week-end deux mois plus tôt.

Hermione avait été trop préoccupé par sa propre douleur mais avait quand même réalisé l'attitude glaciale de Drago envers son père. Elle n'avait cependant pas cherché plus loin.

Et maintenant… elle se sentait idiote.

Le fait qu'elle savait que le sort de Lucius n'avait pas été lancé dans le but de lui faire autant de mal, ne l'avait en aucun cas réconforté. Elle avait simplement été frappée au mauvais endroit et le mal avait été fait.

Et il lui avait menti pendant trois ans… alors qu'Hermione l'avait ouvertement reconnu comme son beau-père.

Elle secoua la tête et ferma les yeux. Demain matin, ils affronteraient tout et tout le monde.

Mais pour l'instant… elle voulait seulement profiter une nouvelle fois des bras de son mari.

Les deux Malfoy s'endormirent, leurs corps entrelacés.

Ils avaient traversé ça et traverseront tous les obstacles mis sur leur chemin.

Ils s'aimaient tout simplement…

**FIN**


	19. La vieille fille et le débauché

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Près d'un an d'absence et me voici enfin de retour. Je dois dire que cette traduction était déjà prête depuis un moment, mais je ne voulais pas la publier sans avoir quelque chose d'autre à vous proposer par la suite. **

**Aucune excuse pour ma disparition, juste le train-train quotidien.**

**Je n'ai pas répondu personnellement aux review que certain d'entre vous m'ont envoyé ces derniers temps mais je souhaitais quand même vous remercier pour vos messages et vos encouragements. J'essaierais d'être plus appliquée la prochaine fois.**

**En ce qui concerne cette nouvelle publication, j'espère que je ne suis pas trop rôdée et qu'elle va vous plaire. L'ambiance est un peu différente des précédentes histoires mais tout aussi charmante. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre sentiment.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dis à très bientôt !**

**NB : J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop d'erreurs. J'ai lu et relu tellement de fois ce texte que les phrases se mélangeaient les unes aux autres.**

**ooo**

**Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter appartient à **J.K. Rowlings** et « Meus Contraho » appartient à **Curiositykils**, je ne suis que la traductrice.**

**Titre original : **Rakes and Spinsters

**Rated : K**

**ooo**

**La vieille fille et le débauché**

Hermione Granger n'était pas une idiote.

Ce qui n'était pas forcément vrai des autres jeunes filles dans l'assistance ce soir.

Depuis l'endroit où elle était installée, Hermione avait une vue d'ensemble parfaite de la salle de bal de Lady Greengrass et regardait avec amusement les jeunes filles et leurs mères jeter leur dévolu sur les jeunes célibataires présents.

A vingt quatre ans, cela faisait maintenant trois années qu'elle était fermement installée dans le coin des vieilles filles lors de chaque évènement auquel elle acceptait de participer. Peu en réalité, mais même elle ne serait pas passée à côté de la soirée de ce soir.

La haute société avait regretté les ragots que la famille Malfoy avait emportés avec elle. Quand Hermione avait participé à sa première saison à Londres à dix neuf ans dans le but de trouver un mari (qui fut retardée d'une année en raison de la période de deuil qui avait suivi la mort de son père), tout le monde avait cancané sur la décision de la famille Malfoy de déménager en France.

Les raisons de leur départ soudain avaient varié de raisonnables à totalement absurdes selon Hermione.

Les rumeurs mondaines disaient que Malfoy senior (le Vicomte Malfoy pour être précis) avait eu quelques problèmes de rhumatisme et que son médecin lui avait prescrit un peu de soleil.

Des rumeurs scandaleuses soupçonnaient Malfoy junior (le prochain Vicomte Malfoy pour être précis) d'avoir été pris la main dans le sac dans une situation compromettante avec la très mariée Isabella Yaxley et forcé à fuir le pays pour éviter d'être provoqué en duel par Lord Yaxley lui-même.

Hermione avait écarté cette rumeur la qualifiant de fantasme fou imaginé par une bande de vieilles pies de la haute, mais même elle ne pouvait nier le fait que le jeune Malfoy avait particulièrement brillé par son absence les mois d'été de la saison. Ajouté à cela ses écarts de conduite de débauché notoire que même Hermione avait entendu parler depuis son coin tranquille dans le monde, avait réussi à ôter le doute des esprits de quasiment tout le monde.

Pendant le reste de ses deux pitoyables saisons à Londres, les informations que l'on pouvait librement qualifier de commérages sur la famille Malfoy avaient progressivement disparu. C'était pourquoi leur présence imminente ce soir avait provoqué une telle agitation.

Dans la course au mari, comme l'appelait Hermione depuis le coin des vieilles filles, les mères mettaient en garde leurs filles innocentes, ou pas si innocente dans le cas de mademoiselle Flint, de se tenir éloigner de ce rat qu'était Drago Malfoy. En privé, en tout cas autant que puisse en donner la salle de bal de Lady Greengrass remplie de membres de la haute société, Hermione avait cru entendre beaucoup d'autres mères conseiller leurs filles sur le meilleur moyen d'attirer le regard de monsieur Malfoy.

Il était peut être un scélérat mais tout pouvait être pardonné quand son futur titre et sa richesse entraient en considération.

Hermione sirotait son troisième verre de limonade. Lady Greengrass était notoirement connue pour être avare en rafraichissement, assurant si peu de verres qu'il n'y en avait pas suffisamment par rapport au nombre de participants. La température de la salle avait atteint des sommets étouffant malgré toutes les portes grandement ouvertes pour permettre à l'air nocturne de se rafraichir.

A côté d'elle, elle vit Lady Macmillan frapper avec sa canne un jeune gentilhomme qui lui bloquait la vue. A soixante dix ans, Melania Macmillan était une vieille chouette impitoyable avec la langue bien pendue surtout si vous n'êtes pas de son côté, et même parfois quand vous l'êtes.

« Quand est-ce qu'ils vont entrer ? Je commence à me lasser de voir ces petites idiotes s'entrainer à se pavaner », dit-elle.

Hermione adorait Lady Macmillan depuis que celle-ci l'avait comparé à un brin d'herbe flétri alors qu'on lui avait forcé de porter lors de sa première saison une hideuse nuance de vert.

Hermione n'aimait pas le vert. Elle ne ressemblait à rien en vert. Mais la mode lui avait dicté d'acheter une robe verte et de la porter à la comédie musicale annuelle du Baron Prewett. Juste après avoir été frappé par la remarque de Lady Macmillan, et avoir surmonté le choc, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire d'une manière tout à fait inapproprié.

Les deux saisons suivantes, alors qu'Hermione avait été pour ainsi dire mise au placard, elle recevait toujours au moins deux invitations personnelles de Lady Macmillan pour prendre le thé.

Quand Hermione avait atteint vingt deux ans et qu'elle fut réellement considérée comme hors du marché – c'est-à-dire une vieille fille à part entière – Lady Macmillan et elle étaient devenues de vraies amies. Hermione trouvait que les soirées étaient bien plus agréables quand elle était assise à côté de Lady Macmillan, surtout à cause de ses opinions honnêtes peu flatteuses et du fait que l'utilisation fréquente de sa canne signifiait à Hermione qu'elle aurait une vision claire sur les gens.

Hermione aimait observer les gens. Venant de la petite ville de Shrewsbury, elle avait toujours été fascinée en venant à Londres. Les gens agissaient différemment dans ces rues que quand ils étaient dans les sinueuses et ennuyeuses ruelles de leur ville d'origine.

Hermione était totalement accaparée par la danse désastreuse qui avait lieu entre Harry et la jeune Astoria Greengrass – danse que l'on devait uniquement aux règles de bienséance – quand elle entendit un bruit sourd à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ses yeux furent instantanément attirés par ce qui se passait à l'entrée de la salle de bal et atterrirent sur les trois têtes blondes qui se tenaient sous les arcades.

« Mon Dieu, il va avoir toutes ces dames à ses pieds, je serais prête à le parier », déclara Lady Macmillan.

Hermione acquiesça faiblement, son regard toujours fixé sur le jeune Malfoy alors qu'il s'avançait dans la pièce et saluait quelques connaissances.

Elle ne se souvenait que très peu de Drago Malfoy. Puisqu'il avait été absent depuis son entrée dans la haute société lors de sa première saison, elle ne l'avait probablement vu que brièvement dans leur enfance. Elle se souvenait vaguement d'un petit garçon qui l'observait étroitement quand elle accompagnait son père à Londres pour affaires. A cette époque elle devait avoir cinq ou six ans et Hermione n'était même pas sûre qu'il s'agissait de Malfoy ou de quelqu'un d'autre avec qui son esprit aurait pu le confondre.

Non, ce petit garçon n'était définitivement pas l'homme qui était en train de la regarder. Ses cheveux était coupés courts, ce qui allait à l'encontre de la mode londonienne, mais Hermione était certaine que demain à la première heure tous les jeunes célibataires iraient chez leur barbier pour un rasage de près. Ses vêtements étaient de la meilleure qualité, quelque chose que même Hermione pouvait remarquer depuis son coin reculé. Du velours apparemment. Son regard était froid et alors qu'il observait les environs, ses yeux oscillaient entre les différentes jeunes filles présentes les unes après les autres.

Sa présence était accaparante.

Hermione se demandait si une seule de ces jeunes filles serait capable de résister à un tel homme. Un ancien débauché était censé faire un bon mari, mais pour en arriver à cette étape il faudrait encore qu'une jeune demoiselle ici arrive à capter son regard et surtout à le garder.

Alors que les invités d'honneur s'avançaient davantage dans la salle, le niveau des murmures montait encore d'un cran.

« Eh bien, il n'y avait absolument rien de divertissant dans tout cela. J'espérais presque que Lord Yaxley allait dégainer sa baguette », commenta Lady Macmillan de manière agacée.

« Vous n'auriez rien trouvé de divertissant même si Lord Yaxley avait dégainé sa baguette », répondit Hermione.

Lady Macmillan renifla dédaigneusement et se détourna, mais Hermione aperçut un sourire sur ses lèvres. Sirotant les dernières gouttes de sa limonade Hermione soupira. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de retourner jusqu'à la table des rafraichissements pour étancher sa soif toujours aussi présente.

« Oh Seigneur voyez-vous ça. Honoria Londubat est complètement dérangée si elle pense que sa fille à la moindre chance de prendre au piège Drago Malfoy »

Hermione détourna son attention de son verre vide sur le couple en question. Honoria Londubat était une fille fluette avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux bruns. Ses lèvres pleines l'empêchaient d'être considérée comme rien de plus que passablement jolie par la haute société. Un peu comme Hermione. Elle se tourna vers Lady Macmillan sans être offensé le moins du monde. Comme elle l'avait indiqué précédemment, Hermione n'était pas une idiote.

« J'ai eu des conversations plus intelligentes avec monsieur Tulbridge »

Hermione leva les sourcils d'étonnement. Etant donné que monsieur Tulbridge était un chat, Hermione se demandait juste combien d'informations intelligentes Lady Macmillan pouvaient retirer de ses ronronnements et ses miaulements.

« L'intelligence n'est pas une qualité appréciable chez une femme », répondit Hermione.

« C'est regrettable »

Hermione sourit. « Je vais aller me chercher une autre limonade. Voulez-vous quelque chose ? », demanda Hermione en se levant de sa chaise.

« Si seulement vous aviez plus de deux mains, alors vous pourriez porter plusieurs verres à la fois et nous ne serions pas obligé de courir sans cesse jusqu'à la table des rafraichissements »

Hermione garda le silence sur le fait que Lady Macmillan n'avait en aucun cas besoin de courir.

« Mais hélas, vous devrez faire avec un petit verre pour le moment »

Hermione sourit quand elle saisit les deux verres et avançait le long de la pièce vers la table. Elle venait juste de prendre les verres de remplacements et de faire demi-tour quand un corps se mit sur son chemin.

Elle leva le regard et tomba sur des yeux d'acier éblouissant.

« Oh », dit-elle sans grande éloquence.

Un sourire amusé fut la seule réponse qu'obtint Hermione. Sa réaction la ramena dans le présent et se souvenant du rang de sa famille, elle le salua maladroitement du mieux qu'elle put, mal à l'aise et dérangée par les deux verres de limonade dans ses mains.

Il lui répondit d'un signe de la tête. « Je ne crois que nous ayons été présentés. Drago Malfoy »

« Hermione Granger »

Hermione vit passer dans ses yeux un éclair de reconnaissance.

« Il semble donc que nous avons bien été présentés finalement »

« Une fois, il y a plusieurs années »

« Pardonnez-moi de ne pas m'en être souvenu. Il est très inhabituel pour moi d'oublier le visage de la plus ravissante jeune fille de l'assemblée »

Hermione grinça des dents. Elle pouvait composer avec son côté séducteur, mais elle détestait les mensonges. Et Drago Malfoy venait juste de dépasser les limites.

« Comme je l'ai dit, c'était il y a déjà plusieurs années », dit-elle d'un ton qui selon elle mettait un terme à la conversation.

Elle avança d'un pas afin de le contourner quand il parla à nouveau.

« J'aimerais que vous m'accordiez une danse un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Considérez ça comme une excuse de ma part »

Hermione fut instantanément horrifiée. Lui accorder une danse serait totalement inconvenant aux yeux de la société. Il était ici pour les jeunes filles. Non pas pour divertir une vieille fille. Hermione n'avait aucune envie de devenir la nouvelle figure des commérages.

« Je vous assure que ce n'est pas nécessaire », lui cracha-t-elle.

Elle le voyait hausser un sourcil d'étonnement face à son air irrité et se dépêcha alors d'apaiser ses paroles.

« Je suis certaine que vous avez beaucoup de jeunes filles avec lesquelles vous devez danser. S'il vous plait, ne vous sentez pas obligé de gaspiller une danse avec moi »

Hermione était très peu conviée à danser. En dehors de Harry et de Ron qui le lui demandait pour éviter les mères et leurs filles en quête de maris, il était considéré comme choquant pour un jeune célibataire d'inviter à danser quelqu'un du coin des vieilles filles.

Cela provoquerait l'indignation générale si elle était vue en train de danser avec Drago Malfoy lors de sa première saison à Londres après tant d'années.

« Il y a effectivement beaucoup de jeunes filles avec lesquelles je souhaite _danser_ » Ses yeux scintillèrent au mot danser et même si Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi il insistait si fortement sur ce mot, elle se sentait mal à l'aise. « Et il me semble que je viens d'en inviter une »

« Mais… » Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle était sûre qu'il savait ce qui allait se passer s'ils dansaient ensemble, mais il n'avait pas l'air de se soucier qu'ils seraient le sujet de conversation de toute la ville.

« Mais ? »

Hermione hésita. Aussi bien elle voulait simplement taper du pied de frustration et partir, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Les bonnes mœurs lui dictaient comment gérer ça convenablement.

« Un long moment est passé depuis notre dernière rencontre, je peux donc comprendre que vous ne puissiez pas être en mesure de déterminer mon âge, mais je suis sûre qu'il est évident que je ne suis plus de toute première jeunesse »

« Vous êtes trop sévère envers vous-même »

« Monsieur, j'ai vingt quatre ans et mon âge est très apparent »

« Oh oui, vous êtes tellement vieille », répondit-il avec encore plus d'amusement.

Hermione serra les dents. « Je suis heureuse que tout soit clair »

Cette fois il ne l'empêcha pas de passer et de retourner dans son coin. Elle aperçut immédiatement le visage de Lady Macmillan et sut qu'elle ne couperait pas à la conversation. La vieille dame ne manquait jamais rien.

Hermione lui tendit un verre de limonade avant de rejoindre son propre siège.

« Il me semble vous avoir vu discuter à l'instant avec Malfoy junior »

« Vous avez vu juste », répondit simplement Hermione. Si Lady Macmillan voulait des commérages alors elle allait devoir faire parler Hermione.

« Eh bien ? », demanda Lady Macmillan.

Hermione sourit et prit une gorgée de limonade pour faire illusion. « Eh bien quoi ? », demanda-t-elle innocemment.

« Que voulait-il ? »

« Pas grand-chose. Je pense qu'il m'a pris pour quelqu'un d'autre », répondit Hermione honnêtement.

« Qui ? », demanda vivement Lady Macmillan. Drago Malfoy était à la _recherche_ d'une fille ? C'était incompréhensible.

« Personne en particulier. Juste une petite idiote »

Elle vit Lady Macmillan hausser d'étonnement son sourcil grisonnant. Au lieu de montrer sa surprise, elle avait sur le visage un air suffisant qui donnait à Hermione la chair de poule. Lady Macmillan avait prévu quelque chose et ce n'était jamais une bonne chose.

L'orchestre commençait à jouer une valse et mit fin aux pensées d'Hermione au sujet des divagations de Lady Macmillan. Elle tourna son attention sur la salle de bal et observait les jeunes célibataires collecter les jeunes filles qui avaient écrit leur nom sur leur carnet de bal.

Elle fut cependant forcée de lever le regard quand une robe en velours lui barra la vue. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Lady Macmillan chercher sa canne, mais même elle hésita quand elle remarqua le malotru.

« Mademoiselle Granger »

« Lord Malfoy », répondit Hermione timidement.

« Il me semble que vous me devez cette danse »

Hermione se figea et sa tête se tourna immédiatement vers Lady Macmillan. Elles se regardèrent toutes les deux attentivement avant qu'Hermione ne retourne rapidement son attention sur Malfoy.

« Monsieur, il s'agit de votre première danse de la soirée »

« Je suis conscient de ce fait »

« Vous ne pouvez danser avec moi ! », souligna Hermione. Merlin cet homme ne connaissait-il donc rien des règles de la haute société ?

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

Hermione cessa de tergiverser et cracha seulement : « C'est inconvenant ! » Un seul regard à la salle suffit pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était le sujet de l'attention de chaque paire d'yeux de l'assemblée.

« En quoi serait-ce inconvenant ? », demanda-t-il même si Hermione savait qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Ça l'est c'est tout ! Voulez-vous s'il vous plait aller inviter une autre jeune fille à danser. Il me semble que Lady Greengrass a organisé ce bal dans le but pour sa fille d'attirer votre attention »

« Il est donc malheureux qu'elles n'aient réussi à l'atteindre leur objectif »

« Lord Malfoy, je ne prétends pas comprendre pourquoi vous ressentez le besoin d'être le centre de toutes les discussions mais je refuse dans votre effort de vous laisser ruiner ma réputation. Je n'ai aucune envie de danser avec ce qui est avoué être un débauch… »

Hermione dut s'interrompre en milieu de phrase lorsque Malfoy lui attrapa le poignet et l'obligea à se mettre debout.

« Que pensez-vous être en train de faire ? », demanda-t-elle incrédule en essayant néanmoins de garder une expression neutre sur le visage. Ce n'était pas facile.

« Je pense être en train de vous empêcher de faire une grave erreur mademoiselle Granger. Vous étiez sur le point de dire quelque chose dont je suis sûr vous alliez bientôt regretter »

« Je ne pense pas, non », claqua-t-elle sèchement.

« Je suis certain que je peux vous convaincre du contraire » Et après ça il la traina pratiquement sur la piste de danse.

Hermione se retourna vers Lady Macmillan, mais la vieille dame se contenta simplement de lui sourire.

Hermione n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter.

Elle fut contrainte de suivre consciencieusement Malfoy et d'agripper son bras et son épaule comme tous les autres couples de danseurs, parmi lesquels beaucoup les regardaient ouvertement étonnés. Hermione se rassura sur le fait qu'elle ne savait pas danser la valse et espérait que Drago Malfoy portait des bottes légères.

« Vous voyez, ce n'était pas si difficile, n'est-ce pas ? », demande Malfoy sans attendre nécessairement de réponse.

Hermione ne répondit pas, mais prit grand soin à la place de lui marcher accidentellement sur les pieds. Il lui fallut chaque once d'effort pour ne pas sourire victorieusement après chacune de ces grimaces.

« J'ai des bottes très épaisses, mademoiselle Granger »

« J'en suis ravie. Je pense qu'elles vont vous être très utiles. Je suis une horrible danseuse », dit Hermione se dévalorisant.

Elle vit les yeux de Lord Malfoy s'assombrir et s'empêcha de laisser échapper un mot d'excuse. Après tout, c'était sa faute si elle écrasait ses orteils.

Hermione sentait les doigts de la main située dans son dos s'enfoncer un peu plus dans sa peau. Alors qu'il tentait de rapprocher leurs deux corps, certainement dans un espoir de vengeance, Hermione tint fermement bon et les quinze centimètres socialement acceptables demeurèrent entre leurs deux corps.

« Pourquoi ne me dites-vous pas ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour que vous me haïssiez autant ? »

Hermione le regarda surprise. Merlin il était terriblement franc et direct. « Je ne vous déteste pas, Monsieur. Je ne vous connais même pas »

« Cela ne vous a semble-t-il pas empêché de formuler une opinion douteuse de ma personne »

Hermione ne savait pas comment réagir. « Je vous pris de bien vouloir m'excuser si c'est ce que j'ai laissé paraître »

« Menteuse »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement. « Je vous demande pardon »

Malfoy se pencha et répéta son propos. Hermione s'éloigna immédiatement de lui.

« Monsieur, je vous en pris, les gens nous observent »

« Les gens m'observent partout où je vais. Il n'y a rien d'inhabituel »

Hermione fut une nouvelle fois frappée par son attitude blasée. « Le regard de la haute société sur vous vous importe peut être peu mais pas moi » Elle accompagna ses paroles par un nouveau faux-pas sur ses pieds.

« Hélas, puisque vous allez passer davantage de temps en ma compagnie c'est une chose dont vous allez devoir je le crains vous habituer »

Cette fois sa maladresse sur le pied de Malfoy fut accidentelle. En fait, elle était sûre que si les bras de Malfoy ne la tenaient pas fermement, elle serait tombée comme une masse l'instant suivant.

« Je vous demande pardon... Après cette danse, vous et moi ne seront plus de nouveau associés d'aucune sorte, croyez-moi »

Il se pencha une nouvelle fois. Son souffle rencontra la peau de ses joues et Hermione frissonna. Elle vit dans ses yeux qu'il avait saisit son état et se raidit.

« Vous, mademoiselle Granger, venez juste de me lancer le défi le plus délectable qui soit. Et s'il y a bien une chose que vous devez savoir sur les débauchés c'est que nous adorons les défis »

La musique venait d'atteindre son apogée et finit par une poignée d'applaudissements.

Malfoy agrippa son coude. « Il me semble qu'il est mon devoir de vous raccompagner à votre siège »

Hermione s'agaça. Soudain, il savait quels étaient ses devoirs ? Elle dégagea son bras de son emprise sans se soucier de la manière dont cela apparaîtrait aux yeux du public.

« Je crois que je pourrais retrouver mon chemin. », dit-elle avec colère. Elle s'inclina rageusement pour lui signifier son départ mais dut attendre un signe de sa part en retour avant de pouvoir rejoindre le futur interrogatoire de Lady Macmillan.

Elle avait seulement fait quelques pas quand elle l'entendit partir dans un grand éclat de rire.

« Je vous reverrais bientôt mademoiselle Granger », s'exclama-t-il à voix haute.

Les chuchotements s'élevèrent autour d'elle, mais elle ne prit pas la peine de se retourner.

Hermione Granger n'était pas une idiote. Et pourtant il semblait que Drago Malfoy avait décidé d'elle d'en faire une.


End file.
